Behind My Back
by itsahaiilstorm
Summary: Taryn is not your ordinary ninja or teenage girl. She's powerful, beautiful and smart; yet her family hides a deep secret. But what happens when an old friend comes back into the picture& not such an old friend anymore? KIBA LOVE STORY! AU. COMPLETE!
1. I Knew Heartbreak at a Young Age

**disclaimer! i do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. the only characters i own were the ones i made up :) Whoever created Naruto, or its manga writers is the owner. not me. again, not me. **

**i know this first section is strange but its just the information for the story. There's a lot of things to remember so it helps to create one of these :) The second half is the first chapter to my story! Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

Me: Hazel Taryn Macerra (Taryn Matarra)

Age: 15, Rank: Jonin

Special Weapon: I can generate very powerful chakra which enable me tohave super speed and powerful Taijutsu. I also have a secret power that no one knows about and that is the bending of the Earth/ground.

**Very important**: I was born Hazel Taryn Macerra in the Hidden Sound Village. It was myth that a hidden city lie beyond the Sound village. I am from that city. For years the sound ninjas been trying to find our city in their land; The Land of Symphonia to the royal Macerra clan. Some people say it is non-existent which help keep it hidden& peaceful. My mother and father are the present king and queen while my sister, my brother and I are all princesses and prince. When I was 6 years old, I moved to Konoha with my siblings. No one knows who we three really are (only the Fifth Hokage). Everyone knows me as Taryn Matarra.

* * *

My brother: Miroto Macerra (Miro Matarra)

Age: 17, Rank: Elite Jonin (Anbu in training)

Special Weapon: He can control people's minds within a 3 mile radius.

* * *

My sister: Deenatura Macerra (Deena Matarra)

Age: 13, Rank: Chunin

Special weapon: She has the ability to control the wind within a 3 mile radius

* * *

My mother: Sephora Macerra

She is the Queen of Symphonia. She is waiting for the day to bring them all safely back home, or whenever they are desperately needed in their land.

Special Weapon: She gave her ability of Earth to me when I was one years old.

* * *

My father: Link Macerra

He is the King of Symphonia. When his time is up, the crown will belong to me because I am the next chosen leader by birth. The first daughter ever to rule the kingdom. He also is sent on many missions which leaves my mom to rule most of the time.

Special Weapon: Skilled with twin blades

* * *

My dog: Arianna (Ari) Macerra (Matarra)

Special Weapon: Super speed

I got Ari on my 6th birthday and I've had her ever since. We've never lost a battle to anyone when we're by each others sides.

* * *

Best Friend: Hazuki Shia

Age: 15, Rank: Jonin

Special Weapon: Hazuki can control water & heal

* * *

Best friend #2: Katsuye Bareya (Kat)

Age: 15, Rank: Jonin

Special Weapon: a fierce fighter, can control fire

* * *

My sensai: Izumi Niva

Rank: Elite Jonin

Special Weapon: Her swords, nature

* * *

Friend #1: Tye Naoto

Age: 15, Rank: Chunin

* * *

Friend #2: Leyah Inoto

Rank: Chunin, Age: 13

Special Weapons: she trained with Neji for a while and learned some Hyuga moves.

She is Deena's best friend and is always over our house. They are the two youngest chunins but they were put on an older team because of their amazing abilities that match up to the strongest of chunins and weakest of jonins.

* * *

Friend #3: Reina Bareya

Rank: Anbu, Age: 16

Special Weapon: Weaponry

* * *

Sensai for Team 6: Celora Saritan

Rank: Elite Jonin

She was Deena's old sensai.

* * *

**including all original characters from Naruto.**

**FYI (Everyone has passed the Chunin exams already; things are weird because they still attend school but only 3 days a week for special training; they also meet as a "class" to train with one another) (Only Sasuke & Neji are Jonin's at this point as well).**

**

* * *

**

Where did time go? It feels like it was just yesterday when I first met him, when we hung upside down on the monkey bars every weekend, when we started the Ninja Academy, when we fought, when I began to fall in love with him...

**January 3, 2006**

"Hi !" I exclaimed in a high pitched, 11 year-old voice.

"Hello Taryn." She replied smiling.

"Is Kiba home?" I asked sweetly, "I have a present for him."

"You know Taryn, he just went out to play." She responded.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed and ran off towards the playground. I was so excited that I ran as fast as I could, clutching his present to my chest. I passed many of my friends along the way, however I didn't stop for anything. As I ran, I saw my breathe in the air. It was way below freezing temperature, and my cheeks were as red as roses. _I can't wait to show him my gift_, I thought in my head. A huge smile crossed my face as I reached the playground of the Ninja Academy. As I unlocked the gate, I realized that no one was there. After all, it was the last day of winter break and everyone would be out getting in their last days of freedom. Through the frosted window, I saw Iruka sensai sitting at his desk in the classroom. I went up to the window and knocked on it. Iruka looked up and smiled. He came to the window and opened it just enough to see my face. A gust of warm air blasted at my face, but froze in seconds.

"Br, its really cold today. What are you doing here Taryn?" Iruka asked.

"Uhm have you seen Kiba, Iruka-sensai?" I questioned sheepishly as I held out my present to show my teacher. "I got him a late Christmas present." Iruka smiled.

"He just left with a couple of friends, I think they were going to the park." He replied. _A couple of friends..._ I thought.

"Thanks sensai!" I replied and took off again. I ran towards the park but not as fast as I did before. When I got to the entrance, I heard his laugh above all the others on the playground. Then I heard the high shriek of a girl along with his.

"Hey cut that out!" The girl laughed.

"Haha no way!" His voice yelled out. I hesitantly walked through the entrance of the playground, to see him hanging upside down on the monkey bars with Ino Yamanaka. _Kiba only hangs with me on the bars_, I thought in my unwise mind. I guess my heart couldn't take it back then. The box slipped from my hands and landed softly on the white snow. A tear fell down my petite and rosy cheeks. My tears froze the minute they left my hazel eyes. I kicked snow over the present, and ran off home. On my way home, snow began falling from the skies. As I ran through the white streets of Konoha I thought,_ The sky is crying for me too._

* * *

A long week passed, no word from Kiba. No meetings on Wednesdays at our hiding spot at recess. No hot chocolate at his house on cold afternoons... no more Kiba. I just couldn't take it anymore. The following Friday afternoon, we had off of Genin training. Whenever we had off of practice, I always spent the day playing with Akamaru, Kiba and my dog Ari. But this Friday was different. I ran straight home after school, not bothering to talk to Hazuki or Katsuye, I raided my bedroom of everything that reminded me of him. Looking back now, I probably overreacted during those hurt moments of my pre-teenage years. I stuffed all our memories into a red duffel bag, and headed over in the snowstorm towards the playground in the park.

There it was, the frosted Oak Tree with sparkling icicles hanging from its thick branches. Memories flashed before my eyes. Of drinking cold lemonade on a hot summer's day while sitting under the tree's cool shade. Hiding under its pile of leaves in the fall. Picking its flowers when spring rolled around... Anger washed over me and I punched a whole right through the brittle wood. At first, I felt relieved to get my anger out. It was like i was smashing all of our good times. But then I saw the gaping hole and began to cry. My knuckles were covered in blood, but I didn't feel that pain. I looked towards the entrance of the playground. A ribbon stuck out from under the snow. I ran over and dug through the cold. I didn't care if my hands were bright red. I found it. Kiba's present that he never got. I put it in the bag. I went back to the tree and I threw the duffel bag inside, then went off to find my sensai Izumi. She could fix the hole, and when I brought her to the spot, it covered up with the memories hidden inside. When she left, I slumped down on the cold, snowy ground and cried. I don't remember for how long I stayed until Izumi came back and brought me home, but I do remember how long it took to retrieve the bag of memories from the old Oak Tree.

**January 12, 2006**

"Hey what's wrong Taryn?" My best friend Hazuki asked.

"Nothing..." I replied quietly as I sat alone on one of the playground tables. The others were enjoying the snow falling outside. Kiba was in the distance having a snowball fight with Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Although Shikamaru didn't care, and Choji was too busy eating the snow.

"Come on Taryn! You still have me and Kat!" She exclaimed. She tugged on my jacket sleeve but I yanked my arm away.

It was slippery as I walked home that day. Ari kept sliding along the ice and eventually I picked her up and decided to carry her. Only at one point, she began barking and escaped. Akamaru came around the corner and they sprinted to each other, only to collide.

"Ari!" I shouted as Kiba yelled, "Akamaru!" We ran to our dogs and picked them up. They were barking happily though. It was the first time we'd been together.

"Hey Taryn, you okay? You seem kinda weird lately." He replied as he pat Akamaru's head.

"I'm weird?" I responded shakily. He looked so calm, so composed, so happy without me... "Forget it. Bye Kiba." I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Like you don't know." I replied.

"I don't."

"You should." Silence suddenly followed for a while, and it became awkward. _What had happened to us? _A sharp pain ran through my chest.

_ "_That silence means a gay baby has just been born." He replied with his signature grin. I didn't laugh. His smile faded. He sighed. The next part I tried to block out, but it haunted me. Using my chakra, I picked him up by his shirt and flung him against a building wall. I felt no emotions. Not one tear did I shed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He exclaimed angrily.

"I thought I was your best friend." I responded. He seemed to understand.

"Look me and Ino are just really good buds. There's nothing to worry about." He replied as he walked towards me. I held out my hand.

"Stay back." I threatened and he stopped.

"Why are you pushing me away?" He asked.

"I'm not the one letting go of everything... you are." I replied. Tears formed in the back of my eyes but I refused to let it show. "I wasn't the one who ditched you for Ino, I wasn't the one who never answered your calls, I'm not the one or will ever be the one to break a promise. Goodbye Kiba." And with that, it was over.


	2. Revisit from the Past

**January 3, 2010**

"Lets go! Get up!" shouted Miro from my bedroom door. I moaned and rolled onto my side.

"Can't I sleep like... 5 more minutes?" I asked with closed eyes. I heard Miro sigh.

"Come on, I'll make you something good to eat. What do you want?" He replied.

"Pancakes..." I mumbled and began to slowly open my eyes. The sun was beginning to peek through the curtains covering my balcony window. Miro stepped into my room and flew open the curtains. I groaned and threw my covers off of my body. I glanced at Miro to see him in just boxers, and his hair flying in different directions.

"Ew cover up." I teased and held my hands in front of my eyes, "No need for Reina to see that." I laughed and opened my fingers so my eye could show through. He swiped his hand through his blonde hair, and grinned.

"Be ready in 5 for breakfast. Get Deena up while your at it." He instructed then walked down the stairs. I slumped towards my sister's room and banged on the doors. It flew open immediately, and Deena was standing there ready for school. She was dressed in a plain long blue sleeved shirt, capris, snow boots and her leaf headband wrapped around her bicep. Her red hair was up messily but it looked pretty against her pale skin. Her make-up was perfect, and her backpack was slumping on one shoulder. She held her weapon bag in her hand, strapping it to her side. "Where you going so early?" I asked as I stepped out of the way.

"School...?" She replied annoyingly. _God, new teenagers_... I thought then laughed to myself. I was only two years older than Deena but watching her grow up has had its toll on our relationship.

"Why do you go so early?" I questioned as I followed her down the stairs. Miro was already done with the pancakes and he tossed one to her and she caught it smoothly.

"Oh sorry I'm not Hazel the unstoppable Chunin, and still need to go to Ninja Academy to actually learn." She replied as she opened the front door. I stopped following her, Miro stopped flipping pancakes. They never ever called me by my real name.

"Wait Deena I didn't-" I began but she slammed the door shut, and she was gone. "-mean it that way..." I finished sadly. _It was true, I really shouldn't be going to school anymore. But all of my friends were there, so Hazuki, Katsuye and I all applied for another year. We never really went in on time considering it didn't matter. We even helped Iruka teach sometimes_. My thoughts were interrupted by Miro.

"Don't worry about her, just eat your pancakes." He replied and set down my stack of pancakes. I sighed, and decided Miro was right about Deena. She'd come around.

* * *

"Morning Taryn!" Hazuki exclaimed. We always met up in front of the school before actually entering. It was a bit awkward when entering alone. "Kat was getting cold." She explained as if I really needed an answer to where our other best friend was. Ari was at our feet. She shivered and curled up closer to my legs.

"Oh, well I would imagine." I replied while shivering, "It is like 25 degrees outside..."

"Yeah we should go inside." My best friend suggested and I agreed immediately.

Once inside, we hung our coats on the coat racks in the school closet. We walked quietly into the classroom where Iruka was in the middle of the History of Konoha portion of the day.

"Nice of you girls to join us." He said simply then continued teaching. Deena glanced at me then rolled her eyes.

"Rough morning?" Hazuki whispered and nudged her head towards Deena.

"Yeah. I just wish she would understand that I only want to help her with anythin." I responded quietly.

"Aw I wish I had a sibling." Katsuye whined.

"Girls, anything you'd like to share?" Iruka called over the class. Everyone's heads turned towards ours. I felt my sisters eyes burning a hole through my skin.

"No Iruka-sensai. We're sorry." Hazuki responded. He nodded then began teaching once more. I tried to pay attention but I was distracted by the light snowfall outside.

"Now class, I want you to write your name, the date, and numbers 1-10 on a piece of paper." Iruka ordered. I grabbed a spare piece out of my bag, and borrowed a pencil from Kat.

"Hey what's today's date?" I asked.

"January 3rd." Shikamaru responded lazily next to me.

"Thank-" I began but stopped. _January 3rd... why is that familiar..._ I thought to myself. All of a sudden, Kiba's young face flashed in front of me. He was laughing but where I should've been, Ino was there. I remembered the present falling softly in the snow. My pencil fell to the ground. _Why had I never remembered this date? This didn't happen last year... why didn't I realize it? It's been 4 years... _Questions and answers raced through my mind.

"Hey you okay? You dropped your pencil." Hazuki said and placed my pencil on my desk.

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks." I responded and began writing the numbers down. I glanced up for no apparent reason at someone I shouldn't have been looking at. He was sitting only a few rows in front of me. His hand moved swiftly against the paper. His eyes focused hard on his work.

"Alright everyone got that?" Iruka asked when I snapped out of it. I looked down at my blank paper, crumpled it up, and tossed it in the garbage can across the room.

"You know Taryn you can get up and throw it out." said Iruka. Some people turned around to look at my embarrassed face. Including Kiba. We met eye contact for a moment, and we glared at each other. A slight grin unleashed from the corner of his mouth. I broke our stare down that second. When I looked back up, he was facing our instructor again. Ari jumped into my lap as I began to pet her for the remainder of the class.

* * *

"What is with you today?" Hazuki asked.

"Nothing, why?" I asked as we walked down the streets of Konoha.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you didn't pay attention at all in class." Katsuye answered.

"And you kinda kept staring off in the distance..." Hazuki implied.

"Or staring at someone...?" Kat asked. The two girls turned towards me. Ari perked her head up, and barked gently.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"I thought you two weren't friends." Kat responded solemnly.

"We aren't." I defended quickly.

"It didn't seem that way." implied Hazuki as I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Just shut up!" I screeched at them. My best friends looked at me with hurt looks on their faces. I sighed. "I'm sorry, but you guys just don't understand. I'm gonna head home. Bye."

"Alright bye Taryn." Katsuye said as she waved goodbye.

"Feel better Taryn!" Hazuki called as I walked down the slippery streets.

We went our separate ways, but I didn't go home. I wandered around Konoha for a while, I wasn't really keeping track of the time. It began to get late, and the sky turned darker and darker but the sun was still setting when Ari began to squirm in my arms and bark tremendously. I placed her down as she stopped and looked behind be. My senses were sharp and I smelled someone coming closer at a rapid pace. Just as I turned around, I caught something in my arms. It was Akamaru. He was holding a leaf headband in his mouth. His tail slammed against my arms as I placed him down.

"Hey boy," I cooed as I pet him.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called. I looked up to see him coming around the corner. He stopped when he saw me on the ground. We were only about ten feet away. I stood up immediately and Akamaru ran back to Kiba. We glared at each other for a bit before he spoke.

"So, did he think you were a piece of meat?" Kiba replied.

"Did you abuse him?" I snarled back. Kiba's eyes burned a hole into mine, and he growled. Ari whimpered beside me.

"We were playing a game." He responded defensively.

"Oh so thats why he was running away..." I remarked. Kiba took a step forward but Akamaru pulled on his pant leg.

"Bitch." He mumbled. My glare softened and memories flooded back into my mind.

"Kiba!" A girl's voice shouted. "Did you catch Akamaru!" She added as she came into view. Her blonde hair swayed behind her back and her blue eyes seemed to pierce my hazel ones.

"Yeah Ino." He replied as he stepped backwards. At that moment, my face looked as if I had been tortured all my life. I had thought it was only in my memory that they were together. A pain went through my chest. _What's todays date?_ My voice seemed to ask. _January 3rd..._ Hazuki's had answered me. _"Hi !"_ My young voice ran through my mind. _"Hey cut that out!" Ino's gay voice yelled_. Sudden anger washed over me as the memory of punching the tree came back. I looked at my knuckles that were covered in three little scars. I grabbed my head as if hoping I could hold back the memories as well as the tears forming in my eyes. _No, not now_. I said to myself as I forced back the salty water. I must have stood there with my head down like that for a while because when I looked up, he was gone and the sky was dark like the hole thats called my heart.


	3. Four Years Ago

The days seemed to get colder. The nights became darker. I became weaker. A week passed, and I was changing. I didn't know what or why but something just seemed... different. I guess I should've saw it coming.

**January 12, 2010**

I prided myself on being the best Chunin in the entire city of Konoha. After the fight with Kiba when we were 11 years old, I took my anger and upset feelings on the other genin in my school. I trained 6 days a week, 10 hours a day. My life consisted of eating, sleeping and fighting. I continued that routine for a good year until I became the youngest female Chunin at the age of 12. It raised my confidence and I soon got over Kiba. So what was happening now?

"Morning Taryn!" Hazuki exclaimed over the strong wind. "Aren't you loving the snow?" The snow has been falling pretty hard & Konoha has already been buried in the white powder.

"Yeah it's great." I replied. My snow boots crunches through the thick snow, as the wind nipped at my already numb face. I tied my scarf tighter around my mouth and nose and shivered. I hadn't been feeling too well when I woke up this morning to begin with, and the weather wasn't helping anything. My head began to pound from the cold wind whipping against my face.

"Well we're almost at school, so we'll be warm." She responded optimistically. "Look we're so close!" Through the intense snow, I saw the outline of the school ahead of us. I also saw a few figures standing in the front of the school. As we approached, we heard laughing and shouting.

"Hey I wonder whats going on over there..." Hazuki said as she began walking faster.

"Hazuki wait!" I called after her. I began to jog because Hazuki was now jogging but her longer legs carried her farther. I then added, "I don't think we should-" But I stopped when I reached the scene. It was Kiba, Ino and Naruto. Kiba and Ino were on a team together while Naruto was getting pelted with snowballs. I stopped immediately and stood there. Sound suddenly stopped going through my ears. The world seemed to become blurry as I swayed back and forth; feeling nausea come on. I was semi-conscious when someone then grabbed my shoulders, and yelled loudly.

"Hey what's wrong Taryn?" shouted Hazuki. I stopped swaying and I gained my focus back. _God what is going on!_ I shouted in my mind.

"Nothing." I replied with a half-assed smile on my face. Hazuki raised an eyebrow until she followed my glance towards the scene. She sighed just as Akamaru knocked Naruto to the ground.

"Come on you still have me and Kat!" She exclaimed as she grabbed my hand. She began walking so I took a step forward. I felt my knees buckle and I stopped.

"Hazuki, I think I'm gonna head home." I responded. My voice sounded far away, and my head killed. My toes were now frozen and my teeth chattered. "I'm not feeling..." Then I dropped to the snow to throw up. I only dry heaved, which was in my opinion, worse than actually vomiting. Ari barked, and smuggled her warm body into my hands.

"Taryn!" Hazuki exclaimed. My eyes were still open so I knew I was still conscious. Naruto must have saw and ran over to help me up.

"I'm fine..." I mumbled as she tried to pick me up. Naruto came over and helped lift me to my feet.

"Hey Taryn, you look really sick." Naruto replied. I glared at him.

"Thanks for telling me something I already know." I responded bitterly. He looked shocked at my reaction. After I realized what I had just said, I apologized immediately. Him being Naruto, he forgave me quickly and offered to tell Iruka that I wouldn't be in class today.

"Thanks Naruto." I said. He smiled and ran off.

"Come on, I'll bring you home." replied Hazuki but I shook my head.

"No I can manage." I said.

"No you can't. You can barely stand!" She responded angrily. Ari barked in agreement.

"I can do it myself." I argued. "Thanks anyway. I promise I'll be okay. After school, go to my house. If I'm not there, then come and find me okay?" Hazuki nodded but didn't say another word. I forced a smile as I picked up Ari and turned around. My legs felt weak but I pushed myself. I was the best Chunin in Konoha. I could survive a little cold.

As I got closer to home, I began to feel dizzy again. My stomach growled and Ari whimpered in my arms.

"Maybe we should stop and get food..." I replied quietly. I changed my direction and walked to the nearest cafe. When we got there, there was a NO PETS sign on the door. I sighed and stuffed Ari into my winter coat.

"Just stay quiet." I ordered. I walked through the doors, found a table and sat down. I put Ari under the table by my feet so she wasn't noticeable. I remember ordering some food, but never getting to eat it.

I must have fallen asleep at that table because when I heard Ari bark quietly, I was awaken. At first I panicked, thinking it was late at night. But the clock told me it was only 3 in the afternoon. I had slept through most of the morning. Someone walked in and the cold gently reached my body. I shivered tremendously. My food was set on the table, cold and untouched. I wasn't hungry anymore. I moaned and placed my sweating forehead on the cold table. A sudden gust of cold wind hit my body as another person walked through the doors. Ari suddenly growled, and I shushed her. I looked at the person who just walked in. _Oh shit_. I threw on my jacket, paid for the meal, and stuffed Ari into my coat. As I was speed walking out the door, I tripped and Ari barked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Including Kiba.

"Uhm... I'm just gonna.." I began but Ari peeked her head out of my coat.

"HEY NO PETS ALLOWED!" One of the employees shouted. Ari got scared and jumped from my arms. Suddenly, another bark was heard but not from Ari. Akamaru had jumped from Kiba's coat as well. Ari sprinted out the door in the time of a millisecond and Akamaru followed after her.

"Ari!" I shouted as Kiba yelled, "Akamaru!" I ran after Ari as Kiba followed behind me. It took about two minutes to find the two dogs barking at each other near a telephone poll. Just as I reached Ari, I slipped but didn't hit the ground.

"God klutz." Kiba mumbled as he caught me in his warm arms. I raged with anger as I pushed myself off of him. Ari jumped into my arms as I scolded her.

"What your just going to yell at her?" Kiba asked as he pet Akamaru kindly.

"Does Akamaru not know discipline? No wonder you have to go chasing after him." I argued back. Kiba glared at me.

"At least I trained him to be strong." He shot back. I placed Ari down at the ground as she tugged on my pant leg. I built up my chakra, and focused it on Akamaru. The petite dog was soon lifted out of Kiba's hands and placed on a roof top.

"Hey what the-!" He began but I then appeared in front of him. I lifted him up by his shirt, and threw him against the pole we were standing by.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He exclaimed. "Your a fucking animal!" Anger raged inside of me, as we charged head on at each other. I punched him in the face as he nailed me in the stomach. I collapsed to the ground as he held his jaw. I spit out blood onto the white snow and Kiba popped in his jaw. I stood up shakily. I was extremely weak.

"Give it up, Miss Chunin." He teased as he approached me, "You're too weak."

"I'm strong enough to beat you." I argued. We growled at each other. He ran at me head on again but I grabbed his punch. When he tried to kick, I ducked. He missed again and again, but I was losing energy fast. Finally, he hit me in my side. All of a sudden, tears poured down my face. I didn't know why at all. _Pain? Emotions?_ I couldn't find an answer but I bawled. Kiba smirked and continued to tease me for being weak. I couldn't stand it any longer. Chakra flowed from my body. I gained the sudden strength to defeat him for good. I stood up, revenge written in my eyes. Kiba looked frightened. I walked towards him while he took steps backwards. He then tripped over a pile of snow and fell on his butt. He was completely vulnerable. Just as I was about to end it, Ari and Akamaru got in my way. The chakra died and I unclenched my fist.

"Ari get away." I ordered. She whimpered but stayed put. Kiba slowly stood up. He took a step towards me, and I held out my hand.

"Stay back..." I growled and took a backwards step. _"Why are you pushing me away?" His voice asked in my mind._ I must have thought he had said that out loud so I mumbled quietly, "I'm not letting go of everything... you are."

"What did you say?" He asked me. He was standing pretty close right now but not because he felt sorry. He seemed angry.

"Get away from me, I hate you!" I shouted. Although I meant those words, deep down I wished I hadn't. I turned on my heel and ran. I kept running, and running. I smelt Ari behind me and another scent. It smelt like Akamaru which would mean Kiba would be following me too. As I ran, snow began to fall. I ran and ran until my legs honestly couldn't take it any longer. I had lost their scents by now as I collapsed by a tree. I banged my fist against the tree and it cracked a bit. I looked up, and my eyes went wide. There was the initials TM engraved on the tree in tiny letters. _I must have written those there when Izumi fixed the tree for me_. Something moved in the bushes but I didn't turn around or try to defend myself. The bark was brittle. It seemed as if one punch could collapse the entire thing... Suddenly, I threw my fist at it. The bark blasted open and bits of wood flew at my face. I had splinters in my hand now, but I was too fascinated with what was inside. There was a red duffel bag smothered in dust and wood shavings. I grabbed it from the tree and ripped it open. Items came flying out of the bag. There were pictures, a bracelet, a folded piece of paper, a present and a ripped journal. I bent down and began sorting through them. The journal had water stains on the torn, yellow pages. Some were just completely missing. They were diary entries that I had made about him. I looked next at the pictures. There was one of myself and him eating ramen noodles outside on the sidewalk as a parade went by. Our faces were messy but were giddy with laughter. Another was of the first time we went to the park. Mrs. Inuzuka had taken the picture of us upside down on the monkey bars... I looked at the present next. _He never got his gift_. I moved on to the bracelet. It was a blue yarn bracelet that had the word Best inscribed in yellow. Kiba had the identical one with the word Friends written. I threw it onto the dusty, dirty ground just as I heard Ari bark behind me. Someone shushed her. I stood up and turned around. Ari was nudging Kiba out of a bush far behind me. At this moment, I turned and stepped to run away again but tripped over one of the trees thick roots. I put my hands out in front of me to catch myself, but someone caught me before I touched the ground.

"Jeez, why are you always running away?" He asked. "And falling." He decided to add. He had somehow caught me in that split second... for the second time that day. He stood me upright and I yanked my arm from his grasp.

"What are you doing here!" I exclaimed. "Why are you following me!"

"I'm not following you! My dog ran after yours who ran after you!" He yelled back. I crossed my arms over my chest, and he placed his hands in his pockets. I had nothing to argue back with, after all he was right. He glanced down at the items on the floor then at the tree with the gaping hole. "So this is where everything went..." He said as more of a comment then a question. He crouched down and touched the pictures. I was confused, _How did he know I got rid of everything?_ I must have looked confused because he confessed, "I went snooping one day when you were out on a mission..." His cheeks turned as red as the marks on them. He picked up the picture of the monkey bars, and scanned it thoroughly. My arms fell at my sides as I watched him smile at the picture. I wondered if he recalled those memories too.

"I remember the day I first met you." He said as he looked up at me with a straight face. I didn't respond. He continued. "I think my sister introduced us. She knew Miro. You were so perky and confident, and Deena hid behind you as we shook hands. We smiled at each other like it was our last time we'd ever get to smile."

He put the picture in the snow, and picked up the present.

"What's this?" He seemed to ask himself as he tore open the wrapping paper and ribbon. He held up a silver dog tag with his name engraved on it. "Did you get me this?"

"It was... supposed to be a late Christmas present." I answered quietly. "From four years ago."

He placed it back in the box, then gently picked up the old bracelet. He held it carefully in his hands. He smirked and played with the sleeve of his jacket. I raised an eyebrow when he suddenly rolled up the jacket sleeve, and his long sleeve shirt underneath. I gasped. On his tan wrist was a faded blue bracelet. It was ripped in places but still managing to stay on his thick wrist. Faded yellow words spelled out 'Friends' on the yarn.

I couldn't bring myself to watch the scene anymore. While he still looked at the bracelets, I grabbed Ari and disappeared into the tree above. I watched as Kiba looked around for me.

"Taryn?" He called as he stood up. He turned to his dog. "Where'd they go?" He asked. Akamaru tilted his head and Kiba sighed. Kiba bent down and began to put the items back in the bag when he looked at the folded piece of paper. He unfolded it then read it. When he was done, he dropped the paper to the ground, groaned, threw everything else in the bag, chucked it over his shoulder and ran off. I jumped down from the tree and read the paper.

_Kiba, _

_well I'm not entirely sure when or if you'll ever get this letter but I just wanted to say something. I'm ashamed I don't have the courage to do this to your face but I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you dislike me. If you want to be with Ino then fine. I just like you a lot. From the first time we smiled at each other, shook hands and promised to be best friends. I knew we would be. I didn't count on actually liking you past that. By the time you get this, I could be far away. Or we could be together again. Maybe I'll have already gotten over it. Who knows? So heres a bag of our memories. If you find my bracelet, take it. A reminder maybe of our promise to each other. We'll always be best friends somewhere in my heart because we promised, and i'll never be the one to break a promise._

_Love, Taryn_


	4. My Only Weakness

"Hey how was school?" Miro asked as I walked through the door.

"Oh it was fine." I replied.

"Really?" He said, "Because Hazuki came over after school looking for you."

I sighed. "I felt really sick, and I almost fainted so I didn't go to school."

"Well where'd you go then?" He asked.

"I was at the cafe by the school." I responded.

"All day?" He asked. I was making my way up the stairs when I swiftly turned around.

"Enough with the questions! I've had enough for one day!" I exclaimed angrily, "I'm home now okay? I'm not hurt or anything." I then stomped up the stairs to my bedroom. I closed the door shut, and plopped onto my bed. The sun was already beginning to set. _Was I really gone that long?_ I thought as I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Taryn can I come in?" Deena's light voice asked through my door.

"Sure." I answered. She opened the door but she didn't step more than a foot inside my room.

"Miro sent me to check on you." She replied lazily.

"Oh I should've known you weren't coming to me for something important." I replied quietly although she heard me. Her perfect eyebrows knit together as she glared at me.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"It means that you don't give a damn about anything." I responded as I stood up and began walking towards her, "It means that you don't even treat me like I'm your sister! You don't come to me for anything, you don't even talk to me if you can avoid it! I don't know what's up with you, but your already beginning to act like a stuck-up, bitchy teenager!" Deena unclenched her fists and let down her tough stance. It was the opposite of what I expected. Miro came running down the hallway and stopped at my door right behind Deena.

"What is going on here?" He questioned. Deena and I stared at each other.

"Nothing." My little sister replied as she turned on her heel and walked back to her room. When her door was shut, Miro sighed, walked into my room and closed my door.

"What is going on with you?" He asked gently. I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I just get annoyed that Deena treats me like I'm just your average person. She doesn't come to me for anything. She barely even talks to me!" I complained, "And I'm supposed to be her big sister. I come to you for everything, but she doesn't come to me." Miro pulled up a chair next to my bed and placed a warm hand on one of my cold ones.

"It took you a while to start coming to me." He replied then smiled, "Just let it un-wravel itself. She will eventually. She just needs some time." A silence broke between us before Miro spoke again. "But I fail to see how all this stress and anger in you is only because of your sister." I laughed.

"It's complicated." I responded and I shrugged my shoulders. Miro smiled and got "angry."

"How come you won't tell me! I'm your big brother! You should come to me with your problems!" He mimicked me in a high pitched voice. I laughed.

"I will eventually. I just need some time." I responded. He nodded his head, stood up and put my chair back in its place.

"Well, I'm going out with Reina tonight so I expect you to be here with your sister." He ordered.

"Wasn't going out anyway." I replied, "Have fun; be safe." He shoved me down on my bed with a smirk, then left me alone. The minute he was gone, I heard another knock but from my balcony window/door. I looked in that direction, and gasped. I jumped up and ran over to the window. I flew open its doors, and picked up the red duffel bag. There was a note attached written in scribbly hand-writing.

_Taryn, _

_I thought you might want these back. They're no good in the tree, and they're no good to me because I remember everything clearly. I kept the bracelet, and present if you don't mind._

_-Kiba_

* * *

"Lets go!" Miro shouted from down the stairs, "Taryn, Deena breakfast!"

I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. There was a knock on my door as Deena exclaimed.

"Taryn come on! We've got training!"

As I reluctantly climbed out of bed, I stepped on something crinkly on the ground. I looked down to see the empty red duffel bag crushed underneath the weight of my foot. The pictures and journal were laying on my desk. I grabbed some clothes from the closet, and went to get ready.

After breakfast, I made my way to the training grounds with Deena right at my side. We hadn't spoken to each other much since our fight, but when we did, she seemed rather cheerful. When we finally made it to the fields, almost everyone had already arrived. I scanned the crowd as Deena ran over to her best friend Leyah who was talking with Neji. RockLee and TenTen were standing nearby along with Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. In another area was Tye, Shikamaru, Kat, and Hazuki who were all laying on the grass. Not too far was Kiba's team where Kiba was petting Akamaru and talking to Hinata. Shino was close by, but sitting alone as usual. Even the sand team had showed up for the weekly group training session. The only people not there were Ino, Choji, their sensai, and of course Kakashi. I went over to Hazuki and layed down next to her.

"Hey Taryn!" Hazuki replied. "You excited for training?"

"Not really... I don't really understand why we are training with genin." I responded. Tye sat up and looked at me.

"Hey! Don't judge us Genin!" He replied playfully as he shoved my arm. I laughed.

"I get your point Taryn." Kat responded, "But Izumi said its not for us. We're basically here to help train the lucky genin who get to face us." She grinned maniacally.

"I hope I'm not one of them." Shikamaru said lazily with his eyes closed. Me and Hazuki laughed.

"Where is Izumi anyway? Is she coming?" I asked. Kat shrugged her shoulders as someone approached our group.

"Hey Tye, Celora-sensai wants to talk with us." Deena replied. Tye moaned and stood up. Shikamaru sat up on his forearms and met eye contact with my sister. "Hi Shikamaru." She replied sweetly. I noticed her cheeks turn a bit pink.

"Hey Dee." He said. Then he suddenly got up and walked over to where the rest of his team had just arrived.

"Dee?" I asked as my sister turned to leave. Hazuki and Kat giggled beside me. She stuck her tongue out and ran to her team.

"Aw isn't that adorable." Kat cooed.

"Maybe you and Shikamaru will be in-laws someday." Hazuki teased. I began to laugh when someone shushed the crowd.

"Gather around everyone!" Kurenai-sensai ordered. We stood up quickly and gathered in a group. "Now this week's group training will be matches, so I will read the list of names quickly and the first group please step up to the field. Everyone else surround the perimeter." She began to read the list of names so quickly, I missed half of them.

1. Shino vs. Temari

2. Rock Lee vs. Deena

3. Naruto vs. Choji

4. Ino vs. TenTen

5. Leyah vs. Hinata

6. Neji vs. Sakura

7. Gaara vs. Kankuro

8. Sasuke vs. Tye

9. Shikamaru vs. Katsuye

10. Kiba vs. Taryn

"Wait!" Hazuki exclaimed, "My name wasn't called!"

"We have an odd amount of people Hazuki. I'm sorry." Kurenai said.

"Kurenai sensai, who am I facing again?" I asked. She had read the names extremely quickly, and I couldn't remember when she called my name.

"You are the last match against Kiba." She announced. My body went still. I glanced towards Kiba who was standing there in shock. _No, no, no!_ I exclaimed in my mind.

"Uh oh." I heard Kat mumbled next to me.

The first matches seemed to go by so fast that I had no time to prepare myself mentally or physically. When my name was finally called, I sat on the ground, frozen.

"Taryn?" Hazuki asked next to me. She stood up, grabbed my arms and pulled me off the ground. I was in no shape to fight a match. Especially one against him. I hadn't even brought Ari with me to training. I wasn't prepared for a battle. I stepped onto the training field with absolutely no clue how to do anything. It was like I was stuck in a trance. I looked at Kiba who looked frightened to death.

"Begin!" Kurenai shouted but neither one of us moved. Everyone watched in complete silence. From somewhere on the sidelines Hazuki shouted, "Taryn do something!" So I took a step forward and Kiba took a step back.

"Kiba what are you doing!" Kurenai shouted over the silent crowd. So Kiba then began to walk forward, and I retreated and backed up against a tree. I raised my hand in the air.

"I surrender." I announced. Everyone gasped. I had never lost a match in my life, let alone as a chunin to a genin. Hazuki and Kat ran onto the field.

"Have you lost your mind!" Katsuye exclaimed as everyone whispered to one another. Kiba and I still stared at each other.

"I think I have." I responded. Suddenly, a high-pithed shout echoed above everyone elses.

"Way to go Kiba! You beat a chunin!" She exclaimed as she bounced towards him. Her blonde hair whipped in the wind. She held onto his arm and kissed his cheek. Her glee face soon to be smothered in fear. I leaped at her and smashed her into the ground. Everyone stopped talking, and looked at us. Ino was on the ground with blood coming from her mouth. Her blue eyes were frightened as I pinned her body to the ground beneath me. I glanced at Kiba who was shocked beyond belief. My grip loosened and Ino took her chance to run. She escaped from beneath me, but as I almost pounced again, I was caught by Hazuki, Katsuye and Deena. They held me back as I calmed down. Ino's sensai took her to the hospital for she complained of having a broken rib. Once she was out of sight, they let me go. I began to run but my left arm was suddenly restricted by someone. I turned and threw my fists at the person who grabbed me. But he caught it in his hand. It was Kiba.

"Taryn..." He said as if he wanted to say so much more but he couldn't. His brown eyes were glossy, and he shook his head gently. He let go of my arms. I stayed where I was for a minute. He reached under the collar of his shirt, and pulled out the dog tag that was clasped around his neck. He flipped it over onto the back where there was an engraved heart with TM written on the inside.

"Is that all you're going to say to me?" I asked angrily. My voice shook as I felt tears in the back of my throat. _Don't cry, you're stronger than that._ I said to myself. But I was hurting more then I ever hurt before. _Here he was, here I was, all he had to say was he was sorry... that he'd never hurt me again. And we'd run away together hand in hand, best friends, maybe even more... Why am I thinking like this?_ But he didn't say another word. Kiba just stood there, looking deep into my hazel eyes. I threw up my fist, about to punch him with all my leftover chakra, when his younger face with a smile that shined above all flashed in front of my face. A tear ran down my cheek as I lowered my arm. That's when I realized almost everyone was watching the sad truth of us right before their eyes. Hinata came up behind Kiba and put a kind hand on the back of his shoulder. Deena suddenly appeared at me side. She grabbed my hand and lead me all the way home.


	5. Old Flames Never Die

**NOTE: keep in mind this is an Alternate Universe. I know I didn't stick to character descriptions in everyone, but its made up. It's just a story. Besides, you never see the loving side of Kiba or any of the main characters in this (thats because they're made up) so you wouldn't really know, right? OKAY ANYWAY.**

**

* * *

**

I felt surrounded in a world of whispers. Even Miro stopped bothering to talk to me like a normal person. I've been moping around for about a week now. Wherever, if I was lucky to be able to get out, people looked and mumbled. Nobody said anything to my face. I avoided him completely. Deena took Ari on walks, I didn't go to school, I didn't go out in public even. Hazuki and Katsuye were fed up with it, but I didn't let them near me. It was like my world was falling apart for no apparent reason... well there was a reason. But I didn't want to believe it.

"Hey Taryn, you want some pasta?" Deena asked gently as she peeked her head into my bedroom. I was sitting on my bed, and reading about the techniques to controlling chakra. I had already read it over ten times, yet, I had nothing better to do. I looked up at my little sister. Ari woke from her nap on my bed and looked at Deena, too.

"No thanks Dee." I responded kindly without taking my eyes off the pages. Ever since she brought me home that day from training, we'd been getting along much better. She even took me out for some shopping the other day.

"That's it." She replied and slammed open my door. I stopped reading, and looked up at her. Ari barked quietly. "You are going to eat something. You're going to get out of your god damned bed for crying out loud!"

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, "Make me." Deena smirked, and sat at the foot of my bed.

"There's a surprise party tonight for Tye's birthday, as I assume you are aware of." She explained, "And you are going. You were invited after all. You should be glad they even remembered you considering you've basically gone MIA."

"In no way am I going." I answered. I lowered my voice and said, "He'll be there."

"Good!" She exclaimed.

"Good!" I exclaimed back.

"Not good?" She asked.

"Good." I replied.

"Ha!" She laughed, "You said good so now you're going."

"But I didn't mean good like that! I meant good as if good you understand he's not good!" I explained.

"Nope. Anyway I'm getting Hazuki to come get you for the party." Deena replied as she scanned the room for spare parchment and pencil. When she found it she began writing, and continuing to talk. "I'm going early to help set up with Shikamaru." I smirked and she looked at me.

"What?" She asked.

"You two going out?" I questioned.

"Uh noo." She replied in a "duh" tone.

"You like him?"

She hesitated for a moment before nodding her head.

"Dee you know you can come to me for anything." I responded. She smiled radiantly at me. One smile I hadn't seen in a long time, at least for me.

"Yeah I know." Then she gave Ari the letter and my dog took off running out the door. While Ari was delivering the message, Deena and I spoke about school, and Shikamaru. It made me feel loads better to talk or think about someone else's life rather than my own. Ari returned not even five minutes later with a scribbled note from Hazuki.

"Thanks, girl." Deena cooed as she pet Ari on the head. She opened the letter and grinned as she read. "Okay well Hazuki is coming over around 5 for the party starts at 7." She explained when she finished.

"Two hours early?" I shouted.

"Have you seen yourself?" Deena replied seriously. I laughed at the insult.

"Alright fine! Now go!" I exclaimed, "I want to finish reading." Deena smiled and began to leave when I spoke up again. "And Deena, thanks."

"Anytime." She said and walked away.

* * *

"Finally you look like yourself again!" Hazuki yelled out in happiness. I looked at myself up and down in the mirror. Hazuki had dressed me in black stretch pants, a low cut under shirt, a sweater, and my boots. She even made me wear some of my finest jewelry. She had put my hair down and natural, which I don't like wearing because it makes me look like my mother.

"I don't know why you never wear your hair down," She said from behind me as I sat in a chair facing the mirror. She was finishing blow drying it.

"I wear it down!" I defended.

"But not natural, you always straighten it." She replied as she turned off the hair dryer. Normally my hair is curly; curly as in big curls towards the ends as if they were made by a curling iron. My hair was so long it almost reached my butt. I had always straightened it because I was afraid people would recognize me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright, clothes.. check." Hazuki said as she looked over me, "Hair... check... Make-up... check. Alright, we're ready." I stayed seated in the chair. She sighed and grabbed my hand. She walked me downstairs where Miro was watching a movie while petting Ari. Ari turned around and began barking. Miro swiveled in his seat and smiled when he saw me.

"You look beautiful Taryn." He replied. I smiled for the first time in a while. "You look just like mom."

"Thanks Miro." I responded.

* * *

"Hazuki I'm nervous..." I said as we approached the big house he rented out.

"Don't be. I'll be with you." She encouraged. I sighed and braced myself as my best friend rang the doorbell. Tye answered the door.

"Hey Hazuki and..." He paused and went wide eyed, "Taryn?" Hazuki laughed.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Wow you look... great! Come on in!" He exclaimed. Music blasted from the DJ booth, as everyone was either dancing or talking by the snack bar in the kitchen not too far away. We stepped through the door and immediately were spotted by Katsuye.

"Hey girls! Wow Taryn you look amazing!" She shouted over the music.

"Thanks!" I shouted back and laughed. I was feeling better already. I looked around the room and saw Deena trying to get Shikamaru to dance. I then saw Sasuke looking towards us. He looked away immediately and went back to listening to Naruto ramble.

"I think Sasuke was checking you out Hazuki..." I whispered in her ear. She turned red and shoved my shoulder. I giggled.

"Come on, lets go dance!" Kat exclaimed as she lead us to a spot on the "dance floor" which really was a wooden floor with all the furniture moved off it. We began to dance when Tye and Naruto came up to us.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked me.

"Naruto it's me Taryn." I replied as he moved closer to me.

"Taryn!" He shouted, "Wow..." I giggled and looked to Hazuki who winked at me. She then turned her head towards Sasuke who was sitting by the snack table.

"Go talk to him." I replied. She shook her head. I smirked.

"Fine then I will." I teased and began to walk away.

"Taryn no!" She exclaimed. At first I was only teasing. I wasn't actually going to walk away but I ended up going to the snack bar for a drink. I approached the beverages when Sasuke gave me a confused look.

"It's Taryn." I replied thinking he was gonna ask who I was.

"No I knew it was you." He said monotone. I was embarrassed but blew it off, "I was just wondering why you're suddenly out in public." I poured myself some red fruit punch and took a sip.

"You're never out either, at least not at house parties." I teased and he smirked.

"Well he's here you know." Sasuke replied. I choked on some juice.

"How'd you know about all that?" I asked. His pale skin turned slightly pink as he glanced towards Hazuki. "You guys talk?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I think you should ask her to dance later." I responded and began to turn away, "She wouldn't mind, I promise." As I turned away, I saw someone else at the other end of the long table of food and beverages. My drink shook in my hands as one of his red cheeks was all I could see. His hair was longer without his headband on, and it covered his eyes. Suddenly he turned the opposite direction as Ino came walking in. I walked back into the dance room and went to the snack bar through the other door, closer to them. I waited by the door, hidden, listening to them.

"So maybe later we could go upstairs..." I heard her say to him quietly. I smirked and walked in. They didn't acknowledge me. As I walked by them, I pretended to slip and spilled my drink all over her white shirt. Her green bra showed through even more.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I apologized as I grabbed some napkins. They looked at me.

"Oh it's okay..." She replied sweetly. She didn't recognize it was me, but he did. He let go of one of Ino's arms. He stared at me.

"Taryn?" He asked in disbelief. I smiled. Ino caught on and took a step backwards. She self consciously put one arm around her waist. The white bandages beneath her shirt as I constant reminder of her painful mistake.

"Uhm... I'm gonna run home real quick and change." She replied, "Thankfully I live a few houses away so I'll be back in 5 minutes." Ino then walked out of the room. I began to walk away but he grabbed my arm, a little too close to my hand.

"Hey wait!" He exclaimed. I turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked with a confidence I thought was beyond me.

"Uhm... hi." He replied sheepishly. He looked down at his hand still grasped around my wrist. He pulled away quickly. "Sorry..." He said. I smiled slightly.

"It's alright." I said. I noticed a shining silver chain peeking out from underneath his navy sweatshirt. "So where's Akamaru?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Home, how about Ari?" He questioned.

"Home." I replied. He took a sip of his drink as we stood there awkwardly.

"You want another drink?" He asked and pointed to the empty red cup on the ground. We laughed.

"No I'm okay, but thanks for asking." I responded. Suddenly, Tye came over the speakers.

"Alright we're gonna switch it up a bit! Everyone find a partner! Time to go slow..." He announced and a slow song began playing. I looked over Kiba's shoulder and saw Sasuke get up and walk towards the dance floor. I smiled on the inside as I looked back over to Kiba. We looked at each other, and he breathed in as if he was gonna say something when Ino came walking in wearing a pink shirt now, her green bra still showing through. _Fuck you_.

"Good timing, right Kiba?" She replied and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah..." He said quietly. Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Would you like to dance, my lady?" Tye asked and bowed. We laughed and I placed one hand in his.

"Of course, my lord." As I turned around, I looked behind my shoulder to see Kiba staring at me and Ino smirking. "Bye Kiba."

"Bye Taryn." He mumbled. I followed Tye to the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist.

"Sorry about taking you away... Ino's orders.." He said embarrassed. I raised an eyebrow. "I kinda like her... somewhat and she knows. She told me to take you away or she'd never go out with me." He shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's alright." I replied although my heart burned with hatred for the blonde haired girl on the other side of the room dancing with Kiba...

"No it's not." He said, "Everyone knows you guys have a thing suddenly." I giggled and my cheeks turned pink.

"We don't have a thing..." I responded.

"Oh yeah then why does he keep looking over here?" Tye responded and nudged his head in their direction. I looked over and saw Kiba looking at me. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Then I realized what was going on. I pulled away from Tye.

"I'm sorry, I can't be here. Great party Tye." I replied, kissed him on the cheek and walked away. On my way to the front door, I walked past Hazuki. She grabbed my arm.

"Hey where are you going?" She asked. She was with Sasuke. I smiled slightly.

"Hi Sasuke." I replied. He made a twitch of his hand which I took for a wave.

"Answer the question." She responded as she let go of my arm.

"I thought I could do this... but I can't Hazuki. I have to go." I glanced at Kiba who noticed my leaving. I gasped, and watched as Ino tried to kiss him but he pulled away from her and began walking through the crowd towards me.

"Kiba!" Ino exclaimed after him. I turned quickly and ran out the front door. Once outside, the cold air bit at my face and bare arms. I forgot my coat in the hurry. I got to the street when the door slammed again.

"Taryn! Taryn wait up!" He called and came after me. He was too fast for me and he grabbed me arm. "Why are you always running away?" I shivered and grabbed my arms with my hands. He suddenly pulled me towards him in a warm hug. His body heat radiated on to my skin, and I instantly felt warmer. Suddenly he let go of me, and I said,

"What'd you do that for?" He laughed and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I wanted to give this back. It's no good to me if my best friend doesn't have the other half." He took my wrist and tied the blue bracelet around my wrist. "I never broke our promise, because like you, I kept our friendship in my heart." I was speechless and cold. More importantly I was actually... relieved. Relieved that the fighting was over, the hurting was gone, and the past behind us. He hugged me again, as the music inside blasted pop songs once more.

"Hey you two!" Someone shouted from the front door. It was Sakura. "Get your asses in here! You're gonna freeze to death!" Kiba and I hurried inside as a navy sweatshirt was chucked at me. Kiba was now in a red tshirt.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"Where it, or you'll get sick." He said.

"There you are!" Someone shouted. We turned around to see Ino right behind us. I jumped a bit, and stepped backwards as I pulled his warm sweatshirt over my head. "Where the hell were you?" She asked angrily. "We didn't get to finish our dance!"

"I was outside." He replied emotionless.

"Uhm why exactly?" She asked, "You know, you've been a real pain lately. Not giving me kisses, not paying attention to me... I deserve attention!" People were now looking at the three of us. I was close behind Kiba as he faced his girlfriend.

"Ino, we're over." He replied. Her face turned grave.

"What?" She exclaimed, "Kiba Inuzuka we've been together for 2 years!"

"Maybe it was a little too long." He said strongly. Ino glanced at me behind her ex.

"This is all your fault!" She yelled at me.

"Don't!" Kiba shouted and everyone now stopped, "yell at her." Ino screamed, stomped away, and out the door. "Alright now that that's over with... let's get back to the party." He said and Tye cranked up the music again. Everyone went back to their business and Kiba turned towards me, and grinned. I just stood there.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. He sighed.

"Look don't be..." He responded.

"But you broke up with her because of me... and I know it hurts." I said. He grinned.

"Yeah it does a bit." He said and I put my head down. "Hey, look at me." I looked back up.

He smiled, "Remind me to thank you one day."


	6. I'm Yours

**We were friends again... I wanted to be more.**

His hand began to slide down my wrist, and he touched his fingers to mine. I panicked and pulled away.

"Uhm... I'm gonna go get a drink..." I stuttered as I hastily walked away. Once at the beverages, Hazuki and Katsuye joined me. At first I ignored their questions. I was too confused to be answering them honestly.

"Taryn! Hello? Do you like him? Are you guys gonna go out?" Hazuki pestered. I turned around quickly. My drink spilled a bit over the side onto my hand. I groaned and grabbed a napkin to wipe my hand.

"Well...?" Hazuki asked.

"No! God what's with the questions?" I snapped. Hazuki's cheerful eyes darkened and her smile faded. "He broke up with Ino, it doesn't mean anything."

"Are you at least friends again?" Katsuye asked gently.

"Yeah I think so." I responded. Katsuye smiled brightly and nudged Hazuki.

"That's all we wanted to know, right Hazuki?" She asked our best friend. Hazuki nodded her head. I smiled at them and Hazuki brightened up a bit.

"Look guys, this is all happening too fast. I need to clear my head." I said as I took a sip of the fruit punch.

"We understand." Katsuye replied in her soft voice.

"Yeah completely." Hazuki added and nodded her head. I smiled as Tye came on the microphone.

"Alright everyone! Only a half hour left!" He announced then made a frowning face while everyone groaned.

"Boo!" I shouted along with Hazuki. We laughed as Tye winked at us.

"I know, I know upsetting, But! We have some fun left over." He shouted as everyone screamed. Katsuye wolf whistled next to me and I laughed. She giggled lightly. "We're gonna play a game, its called the In-The-Dark Tag game." Everyone suddenly burst into whispers and mumbling. "Hold on hold on!" Tye exclaimed. "Need to explain the rules. We have 7 finders, if you are found, you must go to our "jail" which is the DJ booth. Now the only, ONLY way to get out is if someone not found yet comes and brings you back to their hiding place. Now if you're seen but NOT TAGGED, then you don't go to jail. You're still safe. Got it?" Everyone agreed as Tye picked 7 people to be "it." Kiba was one of them.

"Okay ready..." Tye began, "Wait! No going on the roof! If found on the roof, you will be disqualified as in out of the game for good! And if the finders cannot find everyone by 30 minutes, the hiding team wins, and vice versa." "Go!"

Hazuki, Katsuye, and I all agreed to split up for this game. It would be too obvious if three girls were all hiding in one spot. Not to mention it wouldn't benefit the team if three people were possibly caught at once. I grabbed my jacket off of one of the hangers, and immediately ran up the stairs. Many people were scurrying into bedrooms and such. I looked around and found a smaller, old looking door. I walked over and opened it. It lead to a giant, old staircase. I closed the door behind me and walked up the stairs. When I got to the top, I opened the other door and realized I had walked onto the roof.

"Oh well." I replied. I shut the roof door and walked over to the edge. Tye's parents had inserted balcony railings along the edges so no one would fall off. I placed my hands on the white railings and looked up at the night sky. The stars were out tonight for the first time in a while. The moon was in its crescent form and a bright star shone right next to it. I rested my forearms on the thin rail and looked down. No one was walking the streets tonight; there was nothing special occurring tonight anyway. A gust of wind blew at my face and I shivered. I pulled my coat tightly over my petite body. I heard laughs and shouts from below, and smiled to myself. Suddenly, I heard someone walking up the stairs to the roof. I ran and stood by one of the side walls that connected to the door. Someone opened the door. _If I can get out the door without them catching me I can-_ I took a step forward but then I saw who had come up.

"If anyone's up here, better to show your face now." He said. He walked forward and to the edge of the roof where I had been standing. When he had his back facing the door, I carefully crept around the wall and to the door. I opened it, and thankfully it was silent. Just as I was about to run down the stairs, he grabbed my arm.

"Gotcha." He replied, "You know I can smell you from very far away." I turned around and groaned. He let go of my arm, and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"How'd you find me Kiba?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders, and grinned.

"I didn't know it was you, but you left the door leading up hear cracked open so I knew someone broke the rules." He explained.

"Well who said I follow the rules?" I smirked and walked back over to the edge.

"Taryn I gotta take you back downstairs." He said.

"Oh yeah? Make me." I challenged. He appeared at my side suddenly and swept me up bridal style. I flinched at his touch, but disappeared in his arms. I appeared behind one of the stair walls. I could hear his footsteps very faintly although I knew we were very close.

"Gotcha!" He shouted as he appeared right in front of my face. I screamed and laughed as he picked me up and swung me around. "I guess we don't have to go down yet."

"We?" I asked as he put my down, but still holding my waist. His face turned pink, and he began to stutter.

"I-I like it up here. The view's uh.. pretty." He said and let go of me. I looked over my shoulder towards the street.

"What view? It's just the street..." I said and turned back around. He was staring at me now.

"Not that view..." He said and grinned. I caught on, and felt my face begin to burn._ Stop it!_ I shouted to myself. _I can't do this again._

"Uhm... so..." I stammered as I walked to the balcony. Suddenly, Tye's voice was shouting from downstairs. I sighed, thankful for a distraction.

"Game over! Finders win!" He exclaimed, "That went a lot quicker then I planned... but now we have more time to dance!" He turned on some more music. It was I'm Yours. I began to tap my foot to the music and hum it as the beginning music started.

"I love this song." I replied.

"You wanna dance?" He asked. I bit my lip while debating my options. He must've seen my confusion because he groaned. "C'mon it's just one dance." I looked up at him and he was grinning.

"Alright." I said and walked over to him. I placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his free hand. We began to dance, as we heard people singing downstairs. Kiba smirked at me and then began to sing.

"Well open up your mind and see like me, open up your plans and damn you're free, look into your heart and you'll find love love love love, listen to the music at the moment people dance and sing, were just one big family, and it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved..." He sang pretty on tune. I smiled and joined in for the chorus as I danced outwards and spun back into his arms.

"So, I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait i'm sure, there's no need to complicate our time is short, this is our fate I'm yours." We sang. He chuckled and I laughed as he spun me around then dipped me backwards. When he brought me back up, I smiled at him, and he smiled at me. We were closer then we were before. I looked at our hands intertwined, and my heart burned on the inside.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He said gently.

"Sure." I responded.

"Do you think there's such thing as love?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "What? I'm curious."

"Yes, I do." I responded.

"Why?" He asked. My heart skipped a beat. I knew why, but I couldn't say it. We just looked at each other. His eyes glanced towards my lips. He leaned in towards me, and I tilted my head upwards. Then Tye's loud voice boomed over the speakers. Kiba groaned and pulled his head back.

"Alright party people! Last song of the night!" Tye shouted, "Thank you all for coming!" He put on an upbeat song, as Kiba's hand slid off my waist.

"We should.. uhm..." I replied.

"Yeah... ladies first." He said and opened the door for me. I walked down the stairs and he followed me. We didn't speak the entire way back to the "dance floor." I immediately saw Hazuki who smiled and waved me over. As Kiba passed me on the steps, our hands met for a split second before he went over to his friends. I looked at him but his back was already facing me. I sighed and made my way over to my friends.

"So how was it? Where were you?" asked Hazuki.

"We were on the roof..." I replied as I fixed my jacket.

"Wasn't he a finder? Shouldn't he have brought you down?" Kat questioned.

"Yeah but he didn't. We just stayed up there." I answered. My best friends looked at each other and a smile came over Hazuki's lips.

"And no, we did not kiss." I answered with a slight laugh.

"How'd you know I was gonna ask you that?" She asked. Katsuye nudged her in the ribs.

"You're a retard. Obviously you were going to ask that!" exclaimed Kat as Hazuki rubbed her side.

"Sorr_y_!" Hazuki replied with an exclamation at the end. I smiled at my two friends. The music stopped as everyone went to find their jackets.

"I'm gonna go find Deena to take her home." I said, "See you guys at training." I walked away and into the crowd of people. I noticed Kiba talking with Tye by the DJ booth but thankfully Deena was nowhere by there except she was talking with Shikamaru.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to take Dee home." I replied when I reached the two.

"It's alright, I better be going home too. Goodnight Deena." He said, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Night." My little sister responded quietly as he walked out the door. I smiled when she looked at me. "What?" She asked.

"Someone's cheeks are pink." I teased and ran out the door.

"Hey not fair!" She shouted and followed me. I laughed when she caught up to me. "Oh shut up, Taryn." She said playfully then shoved one of my shoulders.

"How old are you now, 18? Isn't that the age minimum to be kissing boys?" I replied sarcastically. Deena giggled.

"Well what age did you start kissing?" She asked.

"Truth is, I've never kissed a boy." I admitted for the first time.

"Really?" Deena exclaimed. I nodded my head.

"Not even Kiba?" She asked. I looked at her, smiled then shoved her gently.

"What? I was just wondering..." She mumbled.

* * *

"I'm sure Reina's here..." I said as we approached the front door to our house. As I opened the unlocked door I shouted, "Minors coming in!" But no one answered. The house was empty except for Ari who came barking and running down the stairs happily.

"Hi girl!" I exclaimed as she jumped into my arms.

"I'm going to bed. Night sis." Deena yawned then walked up the stairs to her room. I heard the door shut then put Ari down. "You hungry girl? I'm sorry mommy left you home alone." I apologized then poured some dog food into her bowl. She began to eat when I heard a faint knocking. I walked over to the front door and looked out the small window. No one was there. The knocking continued though. "I'll be right back Ari." I said then walked hesitantly up the stairs. The knocking became louder. I put my ear to Deena's door, but her drawers opening and closing were the only thing I could hear. Then I went to my room. I opened the door, and turned on the light. I screamed when I saw the "knocking." It was Kiba. He was standing on my balcony. I ran over to the door and opened it.

"What the hell?" I shouted, "You gave me a heart attack!" Suddenly Deena came running through my bedroom door.

"Why were you-" She began but then saw Kiba, "Oh. Nevermind." She winked, then left the room. I turned back to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He touched the back of his head, which was a sign that he was nervous. It was one of the first things I learned about him. I smiled on the inside.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." He replied, "We didn't really get a formal goodbye so uh... goodnight."

"Goodnight." I replied softly and smiled. He grinned at me and leaned in to kiss me. _He's going to kiss me. My first fucking kiss! _But I got scared, and looked away, blushing madly. He settled for a kiss on my cheek. After all, he had just broken up with Ino. I was _not _going to be his rebound.

"Goodnight." He said then disappeared as I stood there in the cold, but feeling very very warm.


	7. My First Kiss went a Little Like This

**It was like a whole new world was opened up once again. I was alive, and social. My mind wasn't racing with new jutsu techniques, or the best way to beat an opponent from above. I was on a race track of love... well it wasn't there yet.**

"Hey Taryn," Miro replied as he pushed open my bedroom door.

"NO WAIT! I'M NOT DRESSED YET!" I screamed furiously and pushed my body weight against the door.

"SORRY, SORRY!" He exclaimed and hurried back down to the kitchen. I laughed silently and finished putting on my baby doll dress and flip flops. I decided to leave my hair natural, and put on a bit of make-up. I snatched my bag and trotted downstairs with Ari on my heels.

"So what is it you wanted?" I asked as I sat down in one of the kitchen table chairs. Miro turned around and scanned me up and down.

"Where you going?" He asked and grinned, "You look very pretty." I smiled.

"Kiba's taking me out to ice cream, then we're just gonna hang around for a bit." I answered then noticed him in a fancy suit. He even smelled clean. "And where YOU going?" I mimicked him.

"Date with Reina." He replied and grabbed his car keys.

"Oooh fancy shmancy." I cooed as he headed for the door. Miro snorted, and grinned at me as he unlocked the door.

"Don't forget Deena's at Leyah's and I'll be home late. You have your key to get it right?" Miro asked me.

"Yes, yes Miro now bye!" I replied and shoved him out the door. He laughed as he said his goodbye, and walked towards the Bareya's house. "C'mon girl." I said to Ari as I followed him out the door not even a minute later; remembering to lock it behind me. Ari and I walked in silence the entire way to Kiba's house. Not that that was perfectly okay, I mean, she was a dog after all. Ari was already scratching on the door when I approached the front steps of the Inuzuka's. The door opened, and Kiba's sister smiled at me.

"Oh Taryn!" She exclaimed as she hugged me, "Come in he's just finishing." "Kiba! Your date is here!" She yelled up the stairs. She then turned to me and whispered, "I don't think he's ever showered this much." I giggled as footsteps ran down the stairs. Kiba appeared in a collared t-shirt and plaid shorts. He ran to me and hugged me.

"Hey," He replied with a smile on his face. He leaned in, and I turned my head. He blushed in embarrassment and turned away to put on his shoes.

"Don't be back too late, bro." His sister said from the living room. "Mom'll get mad."

"I know, I know. We're just going for ice cream." He said as he finished tying his sneakers; still not looking back up at me. He then noticed Ari sitting there patiently. "Oh hey girl! Akamaru's upstairs." She wagged her tail and ran up to his room. I laughed, and Kiba's sister smiled at the two of us. He finally stood, smiled and took my hand. "Alright we're going now. Bye."

"Have fun!" She exclaimed as he opened the door for me, and we walked hand in hand down the lit streets of Konoha.

* * *

"Before we go for ice cream, I wanna show you something." Kiba replied as he led me through a deep part in the woods.

"Kiba..." I replied hesitantly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He reassured and placed his arm around my shoulders. I immediately relaxed a bit. "We're almost here anyway. Look there's the light..." _Light?_ I thought. Suddenly the trees disappeared in front of us, and were replaced by a big meadow. There were tiny built in lights planted into the ground, and flowers sprouted everywhere. A small gazibo was in the far corner of the dueling field.

"Omg it's beautiful..." I replied and walked in front of Kiba. I spun around in a circle with my arms spread wide, and Kiba grabbed my hand. We walked to the gazibo and he put his other hand around my waist. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're gonna dance." He said as he began taking steps. I followed them.

"But there's no music." I responded and giggled.

"So?" He replied, "it's more romantic this way." I smiled, and he grinned at me. His face was suddenly getting closer to mine; our lips only inches apart when I pulled back.

"Kiba I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright.." He responded as he walked toward me again.

"No, its not, I can tell." Kiba looked at me for a second then sighed.

"How come you won't kiss me?" He asked as he took my hand again. We began slowly dancing once more.

"Truth is, I've never kissed anyone before... I've never even had a boy like me before." I admitted, "I get nervous." He laughed. I look him with a very puzzled look on my face. "What's so funny."

"That's all? I thought it was something I did." He replied.

"No you've been doing great... it's me that's screwing this up."

"Hey," He said, "You've been great. So what if you've never kissed anyone before? It doesn't matter to me, we'll get there eventually." I smiled at him and buried my head in his chest. "Let's go get ice cream now."

* * *

"I cannot believe you don't like chocolate ice cream!" He exclaimed at me with a smile on his face.

"Well I like chocolate just not the ice cream!" I laughed back. We laughed as we walked hand in hand with our ice cream cones. I got vanilla, and Kiba got chocolate.

"That's a shame, chocolate is the best..." He replied and licked his cone seductively. I laughed and blushed immensely. He looked at me and I noticed a a smudge of chocolate right on the corner of his mouth. I giggled and wiped it with my thumb. His face got a little red, and I licked my cone again. "Thanks," he said. "Haha you got a little bit too." I felt embarrassed, so I was just about to wipe it when he stopped me. "No wait," He said with a sly smile on his face, "I got it." He leaned in slowly, and this time I didn't pull away. _Oh my god... we're about to kiss._ He must have noticed my worried expression, because he hesitated. However when I didn't respond he pressed his lips against mine very gently. They were warm, and tasted like chocolate. It was quick, and he pulled away only after about 5 seconds.

"There..." He replied, "It wasn't that bad, was it?" I was too shocked to say anything, so I just shook my head. He smiled at me, "Good."


	8. We're Chasing all those Stars

"You're in love!" Hazuki screeched while bouncing her butt on my bed.

"No I'm not!" I shouted, "Now will you hush! It's late and Miro's sleeping!"

"Sorry!" She whispered with a giggle. I sighed and turned back to my book. Hazuki groaned. "Oh you are NO fun! This is supposed to be a sleepover! Not stories-bore-me-to-sleep time!" I closed my book, and looked up at her.

"Well what do you wanna do then?" I asked impatiently, "_What_ is there to do at one in the morning?" Hazuki smiled slyly.

"I know someone whose up most of the night."

I raised an eyebrow at my best friend who giggled and hopped off my bed. She slipped on her shoes, put a finger to her mouth, and quietly opened my balcony door.

"What the hell are you doing!" I whispered at her, as I threw on my sneakers and sweatshirt.

"Come on! Miro and Deena won't know!" She replied then began climbing down my balcony ladder. I sighed and followed her.

* * *

"Hazuki! Where are we going?" I exclaimed as we walked the dim streets of Konoha. The wind was picking up, and I thought I kept hearing noises.

"Look!" She whispered and pointed to the mountains. I squinted my eyes, and gasped. Two people were standing on the very top of the high mountain. One of them jumped. I was about to scream but Hazuki put a hand over my mouth. I watched in terror as the person nearly smashed into the ground, but then caught themselves in a cloud of sand.

"Who is that?" I asked as Hazuki grabbed my hand and began giggling.

"Let's go find out!" She responded and began running at full speed. _This is not going to end well_, I thought to myself as I followed closely behind her. We ran to the bottom of the high Hokage Mountains, and hid in one of it's small caves. "Can you get a better look?"

"I can try," I replied and stepped out of the cave for a bit. I could hear two voices, one was of a girl. The other was definitely a boy however he was barely audible. I looked up as the girl jumped from the top. As she began to touch the ground, I noticed her fiery, red hair, and rosy cheeks. She was caught by a cloud of sand right as her feet almost touched the ground. Her hair was covering her face, but when she lifted her head up to the top, I saw who it was. Just as I was about to say something, someone covered my mouth with their hand. I was pulled back into the cave, and thrown to the ground. Hazuki was standing against the rock.

"What the hell are you two doing here this late?" The boy exclaimed. I tried to regain my focus in the dark, but by that time Hazuki had already revealed who it was.

"Oh we're just having a little fun Sasuke." She teased and poked him. He grunted, and turned to her.

"Do you realize who is at the top of that mountain? Creating those sand clouds? Possibly one of the most dangerous ninjas?" I was too surprised to respond to his rant. I knew who it was, and I knew the girl too, but Sasuke had never cared for anyone's safety but his own... _This is weird_. I looked at my best friend who was smiling at Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke relax. We're all good jonin we know what we're up against." She said to him. She then held out her hand, and helped me off the ground. Hazuki smiled then began addressing me, "So who was there with Gaara?"

"It was Katsuye." I replied. Hazuki's jaw dropped open and Sasuke sighed.

"KATSUYE?" Hazuki exclaimed right before Sasuke could get too covering her mouth. She covered it herself after realizing how loud she just yelled. Sasuke shushed us as we listened. In the distance we heard them talking.

"Did you hear that?" The boy's low voice asked.

"Yeah, I thought I heard my name." Kat answered. Sasuke glared at Hazuki who apologized quickly.

"I heard it come from over there." Gaara said. Footsteps were now approaching our hide out spot as Sasuke squished us in the darkest corner. We saw Kat walk by the cave, look inside, shrug and walk away.

"No one's there." She replied. "Well this was fun, but I should probably get home. Goodnight Gaara."

"Night Katsuye." He replied quietly. A minute later, Sasuke moved away from us.

"They're gone." He replied monotone and walked out into the street.

"Hey wait!" I called as Hazuki and I ran after him, but he was already gone.

"Let's go home." Hazuki responded as we sprinted back to my house.

**~Hazuki POV~**

I'm not sure what dream I was having. I was jumping off the top of the mountain, then being caught by sand, but every time I landed I heard a new noise. One time it was someone snoring, the next was a phone beep, and now it was a rock being thrown against a window...

Suddenly I awoke with a start, and forgot where I was.

"Mmm... Taryn?" I called around but I saw her sleeping peacefully on her bed. I looked around the room, listening for the noise. I then heard it and looked towards one of her windows. No one there. I then looked around sleepily and saw a pile of 5 or so pebbles lying on her balcony. I made sure not to make a noise as I got off of the cot. I walked over to the balcony door, and opened it just enough to fit myself through. I walked to the edge and looked down, and gasped. He was standing there. I hopped down, and he caught my waist as I landed.

"I can jump by myself you know." I responded as he let go of me.

"I was just making sure, that's all." He replied quietly.

"So what do you want Sasuke?" I asked, "It's like three in the morning."

"Well I tried sleeping... but I couldn't." He admitted. He looked at the ground while his hands went immediately in his pockets. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"And why not?" I asked but he didn't respond. "Hello? Sasuke? Look I'm gonna go back up to bed..."

"No." He replied and grabbed my arm as I turned to leave. I was shocked but surprisingly... pleased. Sasuke had never paid attention to anyone before, especially not a girl. "I wanted to say goodnight. I didn't mean to run off like that."

"Oh, no its alright Sasuke." I replied, "You didn't have to come all the way here-"

"But I did," He replied quietly with no emotion, "I really hate what's happening to me, but I feel the need to always make sure you're safe, ever since the party." I didn't know what to say so I must have stood there with my mouth hanging open for at least a minute. "Hazuki...?" I snapped out of it and turned to him with a sly smile on my face.

"You know, I've always had the biggest crush on you." I admitted freely.

"Yeah I know."

"Wait, you knew?"

"Yes."

"Oh." We stood there like that for another minute before I spoke up.

"I should probably get going... but thank you for saying goodnight. I appreciate it." He didn't answer so I began to lean in slightly. He tensed as I got closer, and kissed him on the cheek. As I was pulling away he took my arm.

"Sasuke... what are you doing?" I asked nervously. His eyes were red, and glowed against his pale skin and dark hair.

"You're doing something to me. Tell me what you're doing to me." He said.

"I-I'm not doing anything, Sasuke." I answered, "Honestly, but what is it you feel?" _I'm getting somewhere, now. I gotta make him see. _Sasuke bit his lip, turned his head away and mumbled something inaudible. "What?"

"You make me forget why I want to kill in the first place." He said with a dark, hatred tone; but his eyes were calm and almost sad. Tears must have begun falling down my numb cheeks cuz he wiped one of them with his cold, rough hands. Suddenly his face was close to mine and I breathed in. Very slowly, he got close to me but hesitated an inch from my lips. I gently nudged myself and pressed my lips against his. I closed my eyes, and took in my first kiss.


	9. Home?

_I looked down off of the tall mountains. It's a long way down, I thought to myself. I heard a low chuckle from behind me, and turned around. Gaara was there with Katsuye who clung to his arm._

_"Katsuye! Oh thank goodness!" I exclaimed. She grinned at me, and all of a sudden my arms were constricted at my sides._

_"Sorry Hazel." She cooed._

_"T-That's not my name!" I shouted in defense. I panicked as I saw a mirror image of myself in a blue cinderella gown with a tiara placed on my head. The sky was black except for the strong moonlight. However it was suddenly covered by huge sand clouds._

_"If you don't jump, I'll bury the village alive." Gaara threatened._

_"No-I won't-let you!" I exclaimed as tears began to fall from my face._

_"Who's going to stop me?" He challenged._

_"Your parents? That's okay we can bury your home country, too." responded Kat as she walked closer to me, "You dirty little liar!"_

_"No! NO! This is my-home! I'm-not-a liar!" I managed to yell through my tears._

_"Jump Hazel, jump!" Gaara yelled, "And have the same fate as your silly boyfriend." I gasped and looked down. Kiba lay on the ground beneath the mountains unconscious. "Now GO!" And suddenly I was plummeting to my death as I screamed immensely..._

"TARYN!" Someone shouted as water was poured onto my already wet face. I shot up in bed, and breathed heavily. Deena and Hazuki were standing at the foot of my bed in their pajamas. I put a hand to my head to wipe my sweat.

"Are you alright?" Deena asked.

"Yeah... just a nightmare." I replied. Deena whispered something to Hazuki, and my best friend left the room. Deena sat down next to me on my bed as I fixed myself in a sitting position. "What... happened? Why are you here?"

"You were screaming in your sleep... saying 'that's not my name!' and things like 'I'm not a liar this is my home!'" My sister answered. "Were you... dreaming about Symphonia?"

"Not necessarily... It was a mix of that and something that happened last night..." I replied but stopped. _Should I tell Deena about our adventure? Would she rat me out?_ I looked hesitantly at my sister who sighed.

"Hazuki already told me about last night."

"Oh, well then yeah." I responded weakly as I tried to recall my dream, "I was in my gown and my hands were tied. And somehow Kat& Gaara knew of our secret and were telling me to jump off the mountain or have the village buried alive in sand... At one point they mentioned Kiba..." I stopped at that moment and winced as I remembered his limp body on the ground.

"Okay that's enough, obviously you're traumatized. Anyway Hazuki wants to talk to you." There was a knock on the door with a request from Hazuki to let her inside already. I laughed as Deena opened my door and left the room. Hazuki came running in with a smile on her face.

"Are you alright?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah just a nightmare about jumping off the mountains that's all."

"Okay phew! I thought it was much worse but since you're alright... there's something you should know..."

"Oh god..."

"No no! It's good!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air in protest. "Well you see, last night Sasuke dropped by while you were sleeping..." She stopped.

"And...? Are you hurt? Was he mean to you?" I asked as I began to rise out of bed to go brush my teeth.

"No! He kissed me!" She shouted and began to dance around the room. I stood there with my jaw hanging inches wide. She noticed and pouted. "Aren't you happy for me?"

"Yes of course I am!" I shouted, "Of course! But... Sasuke? I didn't... know... didn't..." I couldn't even finish. "Sasuke? As in gloomy, depressed, evil Sasuke?" Hazuki crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's not evil... or depressed..." She defended.

"Right, I'm sorry. Look I'm so happy for you! But right now my stomach is grumbling from hunger." I responded and Hazuki lightened up and giggled.

"Miro is cooking downstairs so you're in luck!"

"Fantastic."

* * *

Miro had just finished telling us about the arrangements for this year's Chunin exams when there was a patient knock on the front door. "I'll get it," Deena replied as she sauntered over to the door. She opened it but we couldn't tell who it was until they spoke.

"Hi is Hazuki and Taryn here?" The girl asked.

"Yes, come in Kat." Deena answered as she shut the door behind our best friend. Katsuye glared at the both of us as Hazuki dropped her spoon. Once satisfied she turned her gaze to Miro and Deena and smiled a perfect array of teeth.

"Good morning Miro!" She exclaimed quietly, "Sorry to interrupt breakfast but I need to speak with them about something Izumi told me, top secret." She added.

"Of course, go right upstairs. Deena stay." He ordered. I sighed a sigh of relief as I stood up to follow Kat up to my room. Hazuki must have to for her face seemed to relax. _For a minute I had thought she came to talk to us about last night, and her adventure_... but I was wrong. Once in my room she put two fingers on each hand to each of her temples.

"So what's the secret, Kat?" Hazuki asked. Kat opened her eyes sharply at the both of us.

"Oh Izumi just wanted me to tell you two that there's a new method of training we have to complete. It's called mountain diving. Have you heard of it before? No? Well its where you jump of the Hokage mountains, and catch yourself before you hit the ground." Hazuki and I stood there frozen for a minute. We had been busted.

"I-Is that all?" Hazuki stuttered nervously. Katsuye sighed.

"Do you guys realize what Gaara would've done if he had been the one to see you guys in the cave?" She asked calmly as she took a seat on my bed. "Look guys I can tell you're scared for me but I'm a big girl and Gaara trusts me. I somehow can manage to calm him down and he enjoys my company." I definitely understood Gaara's perspective of Kat. Her voice always seemed to float in the air, and she carried around a calm aura except when she was angry. Not to mention she is very, very pretty.

"We're sorry Kat," I apologized.

"Yeah we didn't mean to find you... I was actually looking for someone else." Hazuki admitted.

"Who?" She asked.

"Sasuke." I replied. Katsuye grinned at Hazuki.

"So that's why he was there..."

"Yeah."

"Anything else you want to tell me Hazuki?"

"We kissed." Katsuye smiled widely, and clapped her hands together.

"We should do something today, just us girls. No boys." Kat suggested, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea." Hazuki answered. "What do you want to do?"

"Hazuki, isn't your birthday soon?" Katsuye asked.

"Yeah in two weeks! Why?"

"Let's plan a party! A big one!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. Suddenly I heard footsteps come running up the stairs followed by smaller ones. Deena came bursting into the room with Ari barking happily at her feet.

"Did I hear something about a party?" My sister exclaimed.

"Deena you can help! We're gonna plan a party for Hazuki!" Kat responded excitedly. Hazuki pranced around the room clapping. "First we need to make invitations! What kind of party should we throw?" All us girls thought for a moment, even Ari sat patiently on the ground waiting for the right moment to begin zooming around the room in glee.

"How about a masquerade?" Deena suggested. Ari barked happily as Hazuki hugged my little sister and decided it was a great idea.

* * *

We sat in the shade of a big tree in my backyard. It was too nice of a day to stay inside to make the cards.

"There." I said as I stuck on the last sticker mask onto the invitation. "These are so nice!" The invitations were navy blue with a black lace trim around the perimeter. A white and black sticker of a masquerade mask was on the corner and the writing was in white.

"I love them! Guys thank you so much, this is going to be so much fun!" Hazuki exclaimed as we sealed the invites into an envelope.

"What's going to be so much fun?" Someone asked from behind. We turned around to see Kiba walking through the gate with Akamaru. Ari immediately ran over and Kiba bent down to pet her.

"Kiba!" I exclaimed and ran to him. He stood up just as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me tightly. He laughed as he let his grip go.

"Hey there, what's all this?" He asked as he motioned to all the supplies on the ground. I took his hand and began to lead him to our little gathering.

"Oh we're-" I was stopped by Hazuki who exclaimed,

"No! Just give it to him!" She handed me one of the white envelopes with Kiba written on the front. I laughed and handed it to him. He tore it open and took out the invitation.

"Wow these are amazing!" He exclaimed as he read the information. "Of course I'll be there Hazuki."

"Good!" She exclaimed and turned to Deena, "Dee cross off Kiba's name on the list."

"Got it." Deena replied. The others went back to sealing the invitations, and Kiba turned to me. He leaned in, and I let him kiss me quickly.

"I came over to see if you wanted to go for a walk with the dogs, Akamaru's been itching to see her. But if you're busy..." He replied.

"No no of course not!" I responded. "Kat! Dee! Do you all mind if I go hang with Kiba for a little?"

"Sure thing! We're all done anyway!" Kat answered as she picked up the stack of envelopes. "In fact..." She said as she carried them over to us, "Would you mind dropping these off at everyone's houses?" She smiled sweetly at the two of us. I turned to Kiba.

"It's up to you..." I replied. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure why not, it'll give us more time together." He responded with a grin on his face.

"Thanks guys!" Hazuki said as we divided the pile evenly between us.

"No problem," I answered, "Hey Ari and Akamaru let's go!"


	10. I'm Gonna Give All my Secrets Away

"This is the last of them," I said holding up the last invitation to Hazuki's masquerade party, "Thank goodness I thought we'd never get them done..." Kiba released my hand from his and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good now we'll have even more time alone..." He whispered in my ear.

I giggled and responded, "I'd like that." He was about to kiss me when the dogs whined from up ahead, waiting patiently for us to continue moving. Kiba left one arm around my waist as we began to walk again, and I looked at the name on the envelope. "This one's for Sasuke... any idea where he lives?"

"No clue. Guess we'll have to search around." He suggested.

"I don't think that will be necessary." I replied slyly. I whistled then called Ari's name from up ahead and she and Akamaru ran back to us. "Ari I need you to find Sasuke and quick. Can you do it?" Ari barked happily and zoomed off down the street in literally a flash of yellow.

"Wow... she's..." Kiba struggled to find the words to describe my talented puppy.

"Fast?" I laughed. "Never lost a battle with her." Kiba snorted playfully as we walked at a slower pace with Akamaru trotting at his heels. "What?" I asked.

"You lost that battle against me, remember?" He challenged with an adorable grin. I groaned.

"Oh yes, I remember clearly. But I don't count it considering we didn't even touch one another."

"Do you mind if I count it? It'll make me sound cooler if I said I beat a Jonin."

"Whatever makes you happy, Kiba." I answered with a kiss on his cheek. "Ari will be here in 3-2-1..." As if on cue, Ari suddenly appeared at our feet and Akamaru barked happily and tackled her. I smiled at the two of them and took a glance at Kiba who was smiling the same but at me. "What?"

"Sorry I blanked out." He replied with a kiss on my forehead, "So Ari where's Sasuke?"

* * *

We found the last Uchiha waiting for us by the training grounds we used for our group sessions.

"Make it quick because I have to get over to the Hokage building." He replied dully as we approached. I held out the invitation to him, and he took it hesitantly. "What is it?"

"It's an invitation." I answered.

"Like a party?" He asked.

"Duh."

"I don't do parties. Sorry."

"You're right, it's not too important anyway," I replied with a shrug of my petite shoulders, "Just one of the most important gatherings anyway but it's true, just another party." Sasuke glared at me and tore open the envelope.

"Reverse psychology, I'm impressed." Kiba whispered as we watched Sasuke's now embarrassed expression as he read the invite.

"Tell Hazuki... I'll be there." He said as he dug the invitation into his pocket and took off back towards the center of Konoha.

"I don't get it, what changed his mind?" Kiba asked as I began to walk away smug.

"Let's just say he's got a little something for Hazuki." I replied as I scooped Ari and Akamaru off the ground into my arms. Akamaru climbed up onto my head as Ari barked happily in my arms. Kiba laughed too.

"Wow Sasuke, of all people, likes a girl." Kiba replied as he took his dog off my head, and placed him in his arms.

"I know but he is a boy even if he is... different." I replied then turned to Kiba. "Kiba?"

"Hm?"

"What's a fun fact about Akamaru?" I asked as I pet the small dog. Kiba laughed.

"His mom was one of my mother's old dogs, her first one actually. She was quite a large dog to have this tiny monster."

"Maybe he'll grow up to be a big dog." I suggested with a smile.

"Yeah maybe; doubt it though," He responded with a chuckle, "What about Ari?" I hushed him and covered my little girl's ears.

"Her real name is Arianna but she goes ballistic when someone calls her that." I replied quietly. I let go of her ears and she perked up at me. I put her down gently as did Kiba with Akamaru. I could still see some pink streaks in Ari's blonde fur, a sign of Symphonia's breeding of the rare pink fur. She was one of the lucky females that possessed the trait, but I wouldn't dare tell Kiba; it'd ruin my family's secret.

"I think they have a crush on each other." Kiba chuckled as pointed to the two dogs walking side by side into the shade. I smiled at the two little creatures then turned to Kiba.

"I know who I have a crush on." I replied as Kiba looked taken back.

"Is it Tye? Look I know I can't match up with his awesome hair color but..." Kiba began as I laughed and stopped his sentence with a kiss. He pulled away after about five seconds.

"You wanna know who I have a crush on?" He asked me. "No one." I pretended to look appalled, and he laughed and pulled me tight to his body. "That's because it's more of a crush, I think it might be love." I turned fifty shades of red as I tried to find words to say. He noticed my surprise so he crushed his lips to mine. But I didn't give him more time, because I pulled away quickly.

"Kiba... wait." I replied as I pushed his heavy body off of my petite one. "I-I really like you, but love? I'm not sure yet." Kiba looked away for a moment before he looked back with a smile.

"Yeah, right. I'm not sure what came over me..." He replied with a nervous laugh, "I just really, really like you."

'I really, really like you too Kiba." Once more, Kiba pressed his lips to mine but with much more force than last time. I had no idea what I was doing, but soon my mouth was moving in ways I didn't know it could. Kiba's hands slid under my shirt, and held my bare back to keep our bodies touching. Suddenly, something warm glided across my lips. By the time I figured out it was his tongue, he had already pulled away; confused, again.

"What?"

"I don't know about this... I'm not sure how to." I mumbled. Kiba laughed.

"You don't have to do anything, I know what I'm doing." He responded. _He knows what he's doing? Has he done this with Ino?_ An image of him holding her close the same way flashed into my mind. He began to lean in but I turned my head away. "What's wrong? Am I rushing into this? Are you not ready?" He asked worriedly, "If I did something wrong-"

"No, believe me I want to, but I was just wondering if..." I stopped thinking how to put my words clearly.

"If...?"

"If you ever did this with Ino." I replied with my eyes at the ground. Kiba sighed, and released his grip on my waist, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I did." He admitted, "But we didn't start doing... this until about almost a year into the relationship. I get it if you think I say all these things to every girl, but I swear it's only you." I walked closer to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry I made you worried." I apologized, "I just pictured you two together and I got upset."

"Taryn it's over, I promise. You're the only person I think about now." He assured with one of his goofy grins. "If you ever want to know anything, ask. No secrets between us."

"Yeah no secrets." I mumbled as he kissed me one more time.

* * *

"Hey how was you're day with Kiba?" Deena asked when I walked through the door. Her and Miro were in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"It was good... mm that smells really good." I responded as I walked over to them. Deena must have asked another question but my mind was elsewhere.

"Hello? Taryn answer the question." said Deena rather loudly in my ear.

"Hm? Oh sorry I wasn't listening."

"Is something wrong?" Miro asked as he took the plates out and handed them to me. I began to set the table when I blurted out,

"I need to tell Kiba about Symphonia."

"You can't!" Deena exclaimed.

"Let me guess, he wants no secrets between you guys?" Miro challenged without taking his eyes off the frying pan. I nodded, but only Deena saw.

"He also said he loved me... kinda." I answered as I walked back to the cabinets to get the cups.

"He said he kinda loved you?" Deena asked, "That's low."

"No he said something like 'it's not a crush I think it's love'." I answered as my cheeks flushed. Someone sighed, and no one spoke for a couple seconds.

"I'm sorry Taryn but I don't think you can tell him. It'll happen someday, and when it does it will be the right time, and that's not now." Miro said and squeezed my right shoulder, "I've had to keep it from Reina all these years but it never hurt us."

"Yeah I guess you're right."


	11. The Real Meaning of Babysitting

"Ugh please get me out of this house..." Katsuye complained to Hazuki and I as we sat around her room, making a list of decorations for the party.

"Why?" Hazuki asked as she continued writing.

"Miro and Reina have been out every night... and every night she brings him home..." Kat responded and made a sour face.

"Okay okay! I don't really want to hear about my brother's sex life." I replied with a pretend gag. Hazuki giggled.

"I think Miro's cute. I don't know why you complain about him being here all the time Kat..." She replied as I glared at her. "What? It's true."

"Very true, your family is actually one of the most attractive families in Konoha, Taryn." Kat said with a laugh. "I wonder why."

"Fantastic... anyway, we should probably get all this stuff and go talk to Tye about his music." I responded as I stood up. The girls stood up with me as we headed out. On our way down, we saw Reina putting on her Anbu mask.

"Reina, where are you going?" Kat asked as she turned around swiftly.

"Oh, I'm going to the Forest of Death to make sure everything is alright." She said in her sweet voice, "What about you girls?"

"Shopping for my party!" Hazuki exclaimed joyfully.

"Oh right! Miro told me about that," Reina replied with a smile as she covered her face with her mask. "Alright well I'm out, don't be home too late Kat." And with that we followed her out the door, but Kat stopped once outside her house.

"Who wants to bet she's not going to the Forest of Death?" She replied with a sly smile.

"I'm in," I said. Hazuki shrugged her shoulders as we followed Reina along the rooftops of houses. Kat was right, her older sister wasn't going in the direction of the Forest, she was heading to the Hokage mountains. When she almost reached it, we jumped onto the street and hid behind a building. There was someone else there to greet her with a hug. The male lifted his mask and kissed her gently. All of us must have had a heart attack, until we realized it was Miro in his training uniform. They took hands and went inside a small tunnel.

"Where do you think they're going?" Kat asked quietly as Hazuki began to run ahead, "Guys I have a bad feeling about this."

"Chill Kat." Hazuki mumbled as we entered the cave. It was dimly lit with small lanterns on the sides of the rock wall. My brother and Reina were no longer in sight, but we could heard talking. Katsuye stopped us just before we reached the opening.

"Everyone should know what this meeting is about... Orochimaru has come out of hiding but is on the run. Many of our Anbu are trying to track him down, but he's slipping away." Lady Tsunade's voice echoed.

"Do we know what he's after, Lady Tsunade?" Reina's recognizable voice spoke. Someone sighed before our Hokage began to speak once more.

"Yes... he's after one Sasuke Uchiha." She replied, "He marked Sasuke two years ago during the Chunin exams, then caused the second biggest destruction of Konoha next to the Nine-Tails scandal."

"Do you think he will... you know, go to him?" One of the males asked in the room.

"No one's sure, it's up to him. Meanwhile we're trying to take precautions to prevent him from leaving these grounds if Orochimaru gets to him." We missed the rest of the conversation for Hazuki started sobbing, and we ran out as fast as we could. Once far enough away, she started to cry hysterically.

"Hazuki, calm down, please. You heard the Fifth he'll be alright." Katsuye replied soothingly.

"Yeah they're protecting him, and it's been two years since so I don't think he'll go now." I responded. Hazuki began to calm down, but she wouldn't talk or say anything. She would occasionally whisper his name then go into hysterics for the next few minutes. We had to wait about an hour until we finally brought her home then set out for the store without her.

* * *

"Should we talk to him?" I asked as we rummaged through the party store.

"No, I don't even think he knows." Kat responded as she threw another bag of lights into her basket. "We still need a red carpet, and some masks to stick around..." I sighed and asked the front desk if they carried those. She said they should, but they might be sold out. We finally found them after ten minutes of running around the store. We payed for our supplies, and made our way to Tye's house.

"Kat?" I asked as she looked up at me from the ground, "Do you think he'll go to him?" Kat turned away and lifted her head towards the sky.

"I hope not."

* * *

Tye was being stubborn, and made us pay to borrow his professional stereo system. He helped us lug it over to my house, which was the location of the party.

"What's wrong with you two?" He asked as we approached my street, "You haven't said a word. Did Kiba break up with you, Taryn?" I laughed to lighten the mood.

"No, no. Uhm... my brother and her sister got into a fight and they've been taking their anger out on us." I replied as Katsuye shot me a half smile.

"Oh well I'm sorry." He replied as I opened the gate to my backyard. My lie had been shattered when we saw Miro and Reina sitting at one of our back tables. Reina was laughing at something Miro had said. Tye looked at me confused.

"I guess they made up..." I said as Katsuye mumbled, "Thank god..." When they noticed us, they immediately fell silent but kept their eyes on us as we moved through the backyard to set up the music system. Once Tye left, Miro and Reina began talking again. Without a word Kat and I began to head inside when someone restricted my arm. By instinct I reached back to punch but my fist was caught by my big brother.

"We need to talk." He said and threw me onto one of our porch chairs. Kat followed silently and I scooted over to make room for her.

"What were you three thinking? Eavesdropping on an ANBU meeting?" Reina exclaimed.

"You... you saw us?" Kat mumbled quietly.

"Yes! We saw you even before we went inside, but we didn't think three jonin would be stupid enough to follow." She explained, "And where's Hazuki?" Kat and I looked at each other, and I could tell she wasn't going to explain.

"Well you see there's a complication..." I began.

"Hazuki can't keep secrets?" Miro replied, "Because that's what you-"

"No..." I interrupted, "You see her and Sasuke are... together. And we didn't stay more than a few minutes, because she started to cry. So we took her home." Reina put a hand to her forehead and turned around. She paced around the yard as Miro sat their silently.

"Well... this was not expected..." He answered, "This just makes things more complicated."

"Do you think he'll leave, brother?" I asked. Miro's eyes met mine, and he shook his head.

"I'm not sure... they've taken many precautions to keep him here but he's one of the top Jonin... even Anbu level. Who knows what-"

"What could happen if he turns to the dark side." Reina finished. "It could be another Chunin exams two years ago... He doesn't know these measures have been taken. Lady Tsunade doesn't even think he knows that Orochimaru is looking for him."

"We promise we won't say a word." Kat promised and I nodded my head quickly next to her. "Never. We don't want him to know either." Miro looked at his girlfriend who sighed and sat down on his lap.

"We believe you, just _don't_ ever go again." She answered. She paused when a sly smile came across her beautiful face, "Or follow us... you never know what we could've been doing..." She kissed Miro passionately on the lips as Kat gagged. I stood up immediately.

"Ugh! Stop! Get a room!" I exclaimed and ran into the house with Kat clinging to my hand, and Reina and Miro laughing from outside.

* * *

Kiba came over that night to help "babysit" Deena with me. He even brought Akamaru to play with Ari to keep them occupied. Katsuye was out secretly with Gaara tonight, only I was aware since Hazuki wasn't answering her front door. _I'll get to her tomorrow_, I thought. Deena was upstairs in her room being very quiet for someone who's constantly bugging me to take her out with her. It was a little weird... And here I was with Kiba sitting on the couch watching a dumb movie neither of us were paying attention to... alone...

"What are you thinking about?" Kiba asked as he fixed his arm around my shoulder. I had my head on his muscular chest. I looked up at him.

"Nothing."

"Really? 'Cuz you've been staring into space for a good minute now...something's up."

"Nothing's up... I'm bored." Kiba grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. He looked behind him, and I followed his glance. I saw Ari and Akamaru sleeping peacefully on her bed together, cuddled up in a bundle of yellow and white. Kiba then took his glance up the stairs, then back at me. I raised an eyebrow before I was pushed onto my back, lied down on the couch with Kiba hovering over me. "Kiba..."

"Oh come on Taryn, Deena's not watching..." He said as he leaned forward and kissed my lips gently. I pulled him down on top of me not caring how heavy he was, pressing our lips tighter together. His lips left mine and he began kissing my neck. He kissed down my throat and back up to my lips. My hands left his neck and reached under his shirt. He winced under my touch but it just made him kiss me more passionately. One of his free hands then began to slide under my shirt. I got nervous and stopped kissing as much. He noticed and stopped his hands from going anywhere past my rib area. I got my hands around his shirt and pulled it above his head and off his body.

"Wow you're good at this..." He whispered as he went back to kissing my neck. I pulled his head back up to my mouth and kissed him gently one more time.

"Remember the other day when you said you thought this was love?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" He said as he looked with his brown eyes into my hazel ones. He moved a piece of my hair away from my face, and tucked it behind my ear. I leaned closer to him, and bit his ear gently. He moaned slightly, and quickly flipped me on top of him now.

"I actually might think it's love, too." I replied with a smile.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world." He responded in awe. He wouldn't look away from me, and it made me a little self conscious. I looked towards the dogs, and saw Akamaru open one eye. He suddenly sprung up, and whined which woke up Ari. I got off of Kiba and tossed him his shirt.

"I think Miro's coming home..." I replied worriedly, "Shit, he's early." Kiba quickly threw on his shirt and turned the TV back on. We watched as Ari perk up her ears and bark. "What girl?" I asked. The two puppies then sprinted up stairs.

"Either, someone's coming home, or someone left." Kiba responded as he grabbed my hand and ran upstairs.

* * *

"SHE'S GONE?" I shouted as I stared at the open window in Deena's bedroom. Kiba sniffed the air then made a weird face.

"She have gone somewhere important 'cuz all I smell is perfume... and lots of it." He said as he looked out the window. "I see some footprints where she stepped in the mud."

"We've got to follow her," I said and began to climb out the window. I turned back to the dogs who were ready to pounce out the window. "No you stay here."

"Me?" Kiba exclaimed.

"Not you! The dogs!" I shouted and hopped out of the window. Kiba followed me, and we ran to the street.

"Can you smell her?" I asked him.

"Yes, all I _can _smell is her cotton candy perfume right now..." He said as he wrinkled his nose. "C'mon." He took my hand and began running with me.

"Kiba. KIBA! I can't run this fast in these shoes!" I exclaimed as I felt my feet slipping out of my loose flats. My arm felt like it was going to detach from my body as he pulled me farther and farther. Suddenly, he stopped, swung me onto his back and carried me piggy-back style all the way to the east forest.

"She's here?" I asked as he placed me down. My legs felt weak from my running before. He noticed me shaking and chuckled.

"Sorry, I forgot you don't have as long legs as me." He said as I shot him a glare. "Anyway she shouldn't be far from here... problem is someone else's scent is here, too, covering her's up."

"You don't think she's-" I began but he stopped me.

"No, whoever it is isn't an enemy." He said as he began walking without me. I jogged to catch up with him and clung to his arm. Even if I was a jonin, the forest at night still scared me immensely. We walked for a few minutes before a clearing opened up.

"Its... our place." I said as I noticed the lighted gazibo and flowers lining the floor of the meadow.

"She's gotta be here somewhere." He mumbled as we looked around, "Wait... there she is. With the red hair right?"

"Brown-red yes... is that...?" I asked but I stopped because I already knew who it was. My sister was laying in the flowers along with Shikamaru. She snuggled close to him as they watched the night clouds drift by. "Aw..."

"I think we should scare them..." Kiba replied. I smacked him playfully, and he chuckled.

"Someone's here..." Shikamaru's lazy voice replied as he sat up. Deena sat up slowly and the two of them looked around.

"Get down." Kiba whispered and shoved me to the ground with him. We watched as they went back to laying on the grass. I smirked.

"Maybe a little joke won't hurt. It'll teach her not to mess with dogs senses when trying to sneak out." I replied and placed my hands to the ground. Suddenly there was a small scream as Shikamaru was lifted by the ground underneath him and flung into the air. He thankfully landed on his feet but Deena was pissed.

"I didn't know you could do that..." Kiba whispered.

"It's a secret, got it?" I answered. He nodded as Deena screamed,

"TARYN!" She made the wind pick up around us so we had to come out in the open. Shikamaru walked closer to her as she glared at me. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. I glanced at Kiba who gave Shikamaru an apologetic shrug, and Shika gave one back. This was between me and her, not them so they stood well behind the two of us. "I'm supposed to be babysitting you!"

"And a good job you were doing! I didn't know watching your little sister was hooking up with your boyfriend on the living room couch!" She yelled back. My cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment and anger.

"You could at least ask me!" I shouted back stepping closer and closer to her. The wind was picking up around me and I knew it was her doing. I made the ground start shaking around her, and the boys noticed what was about to occur. Shikamaru grabbed her by the arm, and she tried shrugging out of his grip but he was too strong.

"Deena, calm down, Taryn's right. I didn't know you didn't ask her." He said and she calmed down. Kiba did the same to me but he let my arm free the minute I tried pulling away.

"Whatever, I hope you get in trouble." I responded and turned around. Kiba said sorry to my sister and her boyfriend before following me out of the forest.


	12. I'll Always Have Your Back

"I can't believe her! How dare she sneak out on me!" I exclaimed as we walked into my house. Ari and Akamaru looked up from their spot on the couch, and Ari began to bark. I shot her a glare, she immediately stopped and put her head down. Kiba had let me rant the whole way back, but now he stepped in.

"Taryn! It's over!" He yelled. I was taken back, and he could tell for he pulled me into a hug. "You didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

"But I did." I said as I pushed him away and sat on the couch, "I'm a terrible sister." I pet Ari's head then Akamaru's as Kiba made his way next to me.

"No you're not." He comforted, "You're protective. Miro will understand." I looked at him and kissed him gently on the lips. As I pulled away he pulled me closer before I could catch a breathe.

"Okay I need to breathe." I barely mumbled and he immediately let go. I breathed deeply and snuggled against his chest. "I'm so tired..."

"C'mon," Kiba replied and picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs. He laid me on my bed, and even put my covers over my body.

"Kiba..." I mumbled with my eyes close. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, wiping my hair away from my face.

"Mm?" He hummed. I pulled him onto my bed, and he laughed. "I don't know Taryn..."

"Just stay..." I replied half unconscious as I buried my head into his chest. He wrapped one arm around me, and let me fall into a deep sleep right next to him.

* * *

There was a loud knock on my door around ten in the morning the next day.

"TARYN! Taryn unlock your door!" Miro shouted as he continued banging.

"I'm coming... I'm coming!" I said as loud as I could. I opened my eyes, hoping Kiba would still be next to me but he was already gone. I got up lazily and opened my door to an enraged Miro.

"Where the hell is Deena?" He asked. He was still in his pajamas like I was.

"I don't know..." I replied.

"Oh yes you should." He responded angrily. Miro never got this angry with me, there must have been another reason. Suddenly, Reina appeared at my door in her pajamas, too.

"Miro... baby what's this about?" She cooed as she slung a hand around his muscular arm. I turned away disgusted, but not before hearing Miro say,

"Deena's missing."

"What do you mean Deena's missing?" I asked nervously. The events of last night finally appeared in my mind.

"When Reina and I came home last night, Deena wasn't in the house, and your boyfriend was still here... sleeping with you." He shot at me.

"Okay first, we didn't do anything. And I asked him to stay until I was sleeping." I replied, "He probably didn't mean to fall asleep, too. It was late. And next... I might know where Deena is."

"Where?" Reina asked quietly.

* * *

We arrived at the Nara's in about fifteen minutes. We all had to get out of our pajamas, and I had to brush my teeth. Shikamaru's father answered the door, and bowed when he saw the three of us, Reina being in her Anbu uniform.

"Ah I was expecting you, come in." He said. Once we were in the house he asked if we'd like anything.

"No thank you, we just want to pick up Deena." Miro replied. He nodded and went up the stairs. He was gone for about a minute or so.

"She'll be right down." He said.

"Thank you." responded my big brother. Deena came trotting down the stairs lazily with Shikamaru right behind her. She yawned as she approached us.

"Shikamaru..." His father warned.

"I'm uh, sorry for having her stay here." Shikamaru apologized, "She didn't want-" Miro held up a hand.

"Save your breathe, I understand." He answered with a smile, "She'll explain later." My sister turned to Shikamaru and gave him a kiss on the lips, and glared at me all at the same time. She had no shame. Shikamaru was too embarrassed to say goodbye, so she just turned around and walked out the door. Once we thanked Mr. Nara, we headed out only to find Deena way ahead.

"Hold it!" I shouted and sped right in front of her. She jumped a little, but didn't let her glare slip from her eyes to mine. "Were you really that mad at me that you wouldn't come home?" I asked in a hushed voice

"You had no right to spy on me like that!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"You know, I finally thought we started to bond!" I scolded back, "I was only protecting you! If I knew you were going to go with Shikamaru I'd let it slide, and tell Miro I gave you permission!" Deena looked away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You wouldn't have let me go," She mumbled and began walking again but I stopped her.

"Look I'm sorry, but you can't go off like that. Even if you thought you were safe."

"I'm thirteen, I _think _I can take care of myself." I didn't respond, because Miro and Reina were coming up behind them.

"Look, Dee, I didn't rat you out okay?" I told her, "Just... don't do it again." Deena's mouth hung open as I felt a large hand on my shoulder.

"So what happened exactly?" Miro asked. I knew he could easily read our minds to figure out what was going on, but he wanted to see who was going to lie. I looked at Deena, and she returned my soft gaze.

"I-I snuck out." Deena answered. "I'm sorry to both of you, but I was just sitting up in my room alone while-" Deena immediately stopped talking and I felt my face go very, very red. "I mean, Taryn shouldn't have to watch me like a two year old. I'm thirteen, brother."She pleaded for both her sake, and mine. Miro sighed.

"I guess not, but when you watch one another, I expect you to interact and actually do something together, got it?" Miro ordered. "I'm just a bit curious as to why your little sister was sitting up in her room alone, Taryn." Reina smiled from behind and looked away trying not to laugh. My face turned red, and I glanced at Deena.

"I-I uh..." I stuttered. I knew if I lied, he would catch me. _But, I can't tell him the truth!_ He was my big brother! _Just read my mind now, Miro and save me the embarrassment. _But I knew he wouldn't. He didn't like using his energy unless in battle.

"They weren't even watching the television..." Deena mumbled under her breathe, yet it went unnoticed by the two others. Reina burst out laughing and Miro's face turned red.

"Way to throw me under the bus," I mumbled as Miro began speaking.

"Alright... look I'm not Dad, I'm your brother. Would I like to know how you spend your lives? Of course. Do I need to picture details like those for either of my little sisters? No." He said as Reina still giggled beside him. Deena and I still glared at each other as he continued. "So you're both grounded for the week. You know I hate doing this but it's gone too far this time." I groaned and Deena began to protest. Miro silenced us but once his hand was down, I tried to speak but he answered me. "Okay fine, next week considering I have chunin exams and Hazuki's party is this week and I will not be a jerk and cancel that." _Stupid mind reading,_ I thought as I sighed and accepted my punishment.

* * *

"Taryn! Kiba's here!" Miro called from downstairs. _Only three days until Hazuki's party, and I still haven't gotten her out of her room yet_. Only three days until my week's grounding starts. I ran from my room to the front door.

"Hi," I replied as I greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey," He said, "So grounded huh?" I rolled my eyes. I looked behind me to see no one, and shut the front door behind me.

"Yes, for not _watching_ a thirteen year-old." I complained as Kiba wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Maybe I should be punished, too." He suggested, "I started it. Maybe you could punish me." He winked and I smirked.

"Hm, maybe I will." I said and smacked him gently across the cheek. He grinned, picked me up, and spun me around.

"Back inside!" Miro suddenly called from an upstairs window in my house. I sighed as Kiba put me down immediately. I opened the door, and he held it open to let me walk in before him. Miro came downstairs in his new Anbu training uniform.

"I've got my training today so I will be back in a few hours," He said as he slipped his mask over his face, "Be good. Not too much touching, got it?"

"Got it, Sir." I teased. Miro snorted, and left the house.

"We alone?" Kiba asked.

"I think so." I replied. Kiba smirked and placed his hands gently on my hips. He began playing with the hem of my shirt when I understood what he meant by _alone_. "No Kiba... not now I have some things to do." He groaned and kissed my forehead.

"Did you know you're very adorable when sleeping?" He asked as he secured his grip around my waist, and pulled me closer. _He's trying to seduce me._ He leaned in towards my face, but put his lips to my ear. "Especially when you mumble my name." I felt embarrassed as he chuckled, and pushed his head away.

"Okay... well maybe I don't have to run my errands now..." I whispered as I grabbed the back of his neck and put my lips to his. He took one hand from my waist and put it on my face to hold our position. His tongue slid into my mouth, and although I panicked I let him do whatever he wanted. After all he did "know what he was doing" as he declared. I felt brave so I forced my tongue onto his to. I felt him smile as we had a war in my mouth. Someone then cleared their throat annoyingly. I pushed Kiba away from me, and his hands went into his pockets.

"Is this all you do?" Deena asked irritably as she came from down the stairs, "At least get a fucking room."

"I didn't know you were home... Sorry." I replied as she rolled her eyes and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the training grounds, Leyah's there with Neji." She answered and walked out without listening to my protests. I sighed and turned back to Kiba.

"We might as well get going, too." I said to Kiba as I took his hand. "Ari, let's go." My dog came flying down the stairs, and followed us out to the street.

* * *

"Alright well I have all the decorations and such ready for the party now." I said as I read the list Hazuki had made.

"This will be one hell of a party." He chuckled as he swung my hand in his. I laughed and played along.

"Let's hope."

"Is Hazuki feeling better, yet?" Kiba asked.

"Uhm, yeah her fever has gone down I heard." I replied, "That reminds me, I need to stop by to see her. Do you mind taking Ari back to your house?"

"Sure thing, you don't want me to come?" questioned Kiba. I shook my head. "Alright, come on Ari." My little monster barked happily and jumped into his arms. I laughed as he kissed me softly. "See you later?"

"You bet." I responded as he grinned and turned away, talking to Ari about how much fun they'll have with Akamaru. I giggled to myself and turned in the direction of Hazuki's house.

When I finally reached her house, something seemed strange about it. The blinds were all closed, and no lights were on (not that they should be during the day), not even from the television. I knocked on the door, and waited about a minute before I turned the knob. It opened right away. I stepped into her house, which looked like it hadn't been touched in days.

"Hello?" I yelled. No one answered. I ran upstairs to Hazuki's room. I flung open the door to find it completely empty. Her make-up was gone, some clothes were missing from her closet, and some of her pictures were ripped from the walls. "Oh no." I mumbled as I looked out the window. There was no trace of footprints below which made me think she went out the front door. I looked around for a house telephone, and only found one in her parents' old bedroom. I dialed Katsuye who picked up right away.

"HAZUKI!" She exclaimed.

"No its Taryn." I replied quickly into the phone.

"Oh. Why are you using her house phone?"

"She's gone."

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone!" Katsuye screamed the minute she approached the empty house. I had waited outside for her, and she was furious.

"G-O-N-E. Clothes, pictures, and her make-up, gone." I said. Katsuye groaned and placed two fingers to her temples just like Reina always did.

"Do you think she's with Sasuke?" Katsuye replied with her eyes closed in concentration.

"I hope not..." I mumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest. Kat opened her eyes, and looked around puzzled.

"No Kiba today?" She asked, changing the topic.

"We need to focus on Hazuki! And I told him to let me handle Hazuki on my own." I responded. Her eyes widened with horror.

"You didn't tell him did you!" She yelled quietly.

"No! Of course not!" I replied, "I told him she was really sick." Katusye sighed.

"We have to find her."

"Yeah, duh."

Still no sign of her; anywhere. Not at the training fields, not at the mountains, and not at any of our friends' houses. We had even went to the gates to ask if they'd seen her leave. They said no one has entered or exited Konoha in the past 24 hours.

"Maybe she left a few days ago," Kat suggested as we rested on a bench. I laid my elbows on my knees, and put my face in my hands.

"I hope not... I don't know where she'd be." I moaned. I got a sudden idea, but I thought it was too much of a risk to have to explain later on. "What if we get Izumi? She knew us just as well as we know each other." Katsuye's eyes brightened, but she didn't speak. She just stared at me with a sudden light flooding her face. I even thought the pinkness to her naturally rosy cheeks came back. "What?"

"I think I know where she is." Kat replied. She was up and running before I could even blink. I called for her to wait but she wasn't going to stop. She was already half way up the street when I took off and appeared right next to her. I slowed down my running to pace with her as we ran to our sensai's house. When we arrived, we heard people talking in the backyard. We knocked on the gate doors, and saw Izumi peek around the corner. Her face grew into a smile when she saw us. She took a peek behind her, then walked over to us.

"Hello girls!" She responded as she opened the gate, and gave each of us a hug.

"Hi Izumi-sensai! Is she...?" Kat asked and Izumi nodded silently. We followed her to the patio in her small backyard. Izumi lived here with her very long time boyfriend, Elliot. He didn't seem to be around, but there was someone else sitting in one of the chairs. And just the person we'd been looking for.


	13. Don't Tell Me Lies

"Oh my god, Hazuki!" Katsuye exclaimed as she ran and hugged her best friend. Hazuki gave a weak smile, and hugged her back.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I gave her a small hug. She looked thinner, but she had some color in her cheeks.

"I'm better." She replied with a smile, but not her normal perky one.

"What... happened exactly?" I asked as we all took seats on the patio, "We're sorry but we want to know. You were..." I stopped talking since I couldn't even find words to describe the state Hazuki had been in when we left her. Hazuki laughed heartily. Something had changed about her. Her normal bright eyes were dull, and when she laughed it was more mature, not her normal outburst of cute giggles.

"After you took me home, I thought about going to see Sasuke." She began to explain, "Then I said no and thought about just... wanting to disappear. So that's what I did. I packed up, and around one in the morning two nights ago, I snuck to the gates. As I was walking out, I saw him. I started to cry and turned to ran, but I knocked into someone."

"Guilty," Izumi replied with a laugh. Katsuye and I laughed but Hazuki just gave a smile. "I took her home, and she told me what happened. Of course I already knew considering I had been in that meeting. I was watching Sasuke that night, and someone took over when I brought Hazuki here."

"I was miserable, and it's not even that big of a deal." My best friend explained. I could sense the disappointment she felt in herself for acting so weak. But I understood her pain. "He doesn't even know, but I just can't shake the feeling that he's just going to get up and leave! I haven't even spoken with him since that night, and I've barely been eating and-"

"Hazuki you can't do that to yourself!" I exclaimed, cutting her off. "Did you eat today?" She nodded and gave a faint smile.

"I've been too weak to do anything but sit here in the sun, thinking about all the things I got myself into with him." She said and closed her eyes. The dark circles under her eyes and pale lips made her young features look much older than she really was. She was just sitting there soaking up the sun's hot rays.

"You did nothing wrong with getting involved with him," I said, "You've liked him for years now, even when he was first marked you still cared about him. He's safe, Reina and Miro told us so. I think he'll need you more now than ever to keep him here." Hazuki just looked at the ground literally twiddling her thumbs. I sighed as Izumi put a comforting, small hand on Hazuki's thigh. Then, Kat got up from her seat. She walked over to Hazuki and grabbed her hands. She threw her out of her seat to her feet. Hazuki was surprised, but didn't attempt to sit back down.

"You're birthday is in three days." She replied softly, "Remember when we were getting all the preparations? How happy you had been?" Hazuki stared at her for a minute before nodding. Kat scanned at our best friend who was in pajamas and looked like she hadn't showered in days. "Look at you! You're a mess!" She laughed and Hazuki smiled a little. I got up and joined them.

"Yeah Hazuki," I responded, "We got all the supplies already, and we got the music system from Tye! It's going to be such a fun time, but it won't be unless you're happy again, because this..." I stopped to grab lightly at her dirty tshirt, "Isn't the Hazuki we love." Hazuki burst into tears and hugged the two of us. None of us said a word, but I noticed Izumi had gone inside because Elliot had come home. After a few minutes of hugging, Hazuki smiled; and really smiled for the first time probably in days.

"Thank you, guys." Hazuki said as she wiped her tears. Kat and I smiled brightly at each other before turning back to Hazuki who was gathering up her things outside, and heading back into the house.

* * *

Everything was back to normal again. Hazuki had gone inside to shower and fix up. She finally looked like herself again, and Katsuye took her out for a small snack at Ichiraku Ramen. I was walking back to my house finally, and Kiba should be there soon to help begin setting up some things for the party. But all good days must come to an end. That's when I ran into Ino. Literally. I was walking only two or so blocks from my house when out of no where I was knocked onto my butt.

"Oof!" I blurted as I fell on my butt.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Ino exclaimed as she helped me up. I fixed my shirt and flung my bangs out of my face.

"Oh no problem," I replied before I finally noticed who it was, "Oh hello Ino."

"Hi Taryn," She responded nervously. There was an awkward silence where neither of us moved nor spoke, or looked at one another. "So I'm really excited for the party this weekend."

"Me too," I answered as I searched my brain for an excuse to get around her, "Uh, about that I should get going to start setting-" But she cut me off.

"So how's Kiba?" She asked with a giggle, "I know he can be a handful." _So this is the game she's playing._

"Oh he's fantastic, thanks." I said with a fake smile, "Yeah we hang out almost everyday, and he's such a sweetheart." She winced, but kept her Barbie smile on her face.

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah so if you don't mind I really, really should be going. Don't want to keep him waiting." I winked, and her eyes glared ahead as I crept around her. For a minute I thought I saw her smile...

"Did he tell you he loved you, yet?" She asked once we had our distance, "How long has it been, what, two months almost?" I froze. I turned slowly to see her facing me with her hands resting in her jean pockets. "Does he already try to hook up with you? And offer to buy you a dog?"

"I already have one." I spat. I had nothing else to say.

"Oh right well I guess he didn't have to repeat that one." teased Ino, "No secrets, right? That's a good trust builder if he wasn't keeping many secrets from you."

"There's no secrets." I mumbled.

"Oh well I guess they're lies then, all of his talk, lies." She shrugged, "I mean, you're a smart and pretty girl Taryn. I'm just trying to look out for you." Ino smirked, spun on her heel, flipped her ponytail and skipped down the street. I stood there. Frozen in my mind. _No, frozen in general_. I don't even remember who brought me home that night.

* * *

_"It's over," Kiba spat at me._

_"What? No Kiba please! I love you!" I screamed. He snickered and turned around. He greeted someone else, but his body blocked theirs. My view turned to the side, and I saw her. The blonde-hair and the bright blue eyes staring at his flawless face. She kissed him passionately, and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, her eyes turned towards me. She glared at me in the middle of their kiss. I sunk to my knees..._

_"No... No Kiba please..." I mumbled, "Please I love you..."_

"Taryn?" A young voice asked. I shot up, and looked at my surroundings. I didn't know where I was, but when I saw her young face I breathed deeply.

"Leyah, what am I doing here?" I asked as I wiped my hair from my face. She smiled brightly and sat on the bed with me. She placed a small had on the covers covering my leg.

"First, are you alright?" She asked. I nodded. She raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Maybe you were having a good dream after all." Leyah replied. I looked at her astonished. I shook my head and her eyes drooped, and her smile faded. "Oh, bad one?" I nodded. I still hadn't spoke.

"I...Kiba problems." I mumbled.

"I found you last night wandering the streets. You didn't even notice when I was talking to you, and you just mumbled and curled up in a ball on the bench." She explained then raised her voice, "Are you nuts?" I smiled and she smiled. "I'm glad I got you to smile. Anyway Neji was with me, and he carried you here. I didn't want to bring you home since it was early, and you fell asleep the minute Neji began walking back here."

"OMG MIRO!" I exclaimed, "He's going to kill me!" I wanted to jump out of bed but Leyah shushed me.

"Its okay!" She shouted over my loud voice, and I immediately stopped talking, "I already spoke to Deena. Its alright." I groaned and lied my head back on the pillow. "Get some more rest, Taryn." And that was her last word to me. _Don't leave!_ I shouted in my head. _Don't leave me to my thoughts._ They were racing back; Ino's taunting voice about Kiba. _Was what she said true? No... it can't be. Kiba would never lie... would he? _There was a sudden shout downstairs that awoke me from my thoughts.

"Kiba, I don't think you should-"

"Leyah, please! Let me see her!" I heard heavy footsteps run up the noisy stairs, before there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Taryn! Are you alright?" It was Kiba.

I got out of bed, and slowly went to unlock the door. I've never breathed more heavily in my entire life. Warm arms were around me the minute I turned the knob all the way, and opened the door.

"Oh thank god..." He replied as he kissed my cheek, twice. I forced a smile as my heart ached. His deep chocolate eyes seemed to look right through me, but apparently they didn't. His beautiful face suddenly turned to worry. "What's wrong? You sure you're okay?" I snapped back to reality and smiled.

"Yeah just a bit tired, thats all." Kiba frowned, but accepted my excuse for the time being. Suddenly we were interrupted by Leyah running into the room.

"Sorry guys, but Kiba ya gotta go." She said so quickly I could barely understand the next part, "Taryn it's urgent." I immediately shrugged out of Kiba's hold, and went to my sister's best friend.

"What happened?" I asked nervously. _Oh great just what I need right now._

"I'm not sure, but Miro said if you're up and feeling okay he needs you home." She replied as I noticed a small note in her hands. I looked around the room for my things before I realized I hadn't been planning on sleeping over. I ran into one of her bathrooms and grabbed a brush.

"Do you mind-?" I asked but she shook her head. I tore the brush through my tangly hair, and ran to the front door. Kiba offered to walk me home but I refused and said I'd meet him later. _Which is probably a lie... _I thought as I literally sped the speed of light to my house. Once I arrived I tore open the door, and Miro caught me as I tripped over the carpet.

"Woah, no one's hurt Taryn." He said as he stood me upright, "No need to almost break off the door."

"Sorry," I mumbled too embarrassed to speak more. Not that I could once I saw who was visiting the Matarra (Macerra) household. The tall blonde male stood in my kitchen next to Deena who was rocking back and forth on her heels nervously. Ari was sitting on the kitchen table barking immensely. I shushed her and she stopped.

"Princess Hazel," my cousin Aaron said, "I've come to bring some information." I looked quizzically at my older cousin when Miro thrust a piece of paper in my hands.

"It's from Mom."


	14. Princess is Only a Title

"MOM?" I exclaimed as Aaron shushed me, "But she hasn't contacted us in years!"

"Taryn she contacted us last year." Deena replied.

"Oh." I looked at the folded piece of paper in my hands. No one was paying attention to me now. Miro and Aaron were busy talking, and Deena had fled to her room while she had the chance. I opened the letter and began reading.

_Miroto, Hazel and Deenatura,_

_My darling children how I miss you all! My have you all grown! Especially you Deenatura, one of the youngest chunin in the village! But isn't that expected of a Macerra? And Miro becoming an Anbu, how proud your father is of his only son. Hazel, well not much to say considering you've always been top of your class. I hope all is well in Konoha. Anyway Link is on a mission in the Hidden Mist Village right now which leaves me on my own; which always makes me think of you. I need you home my children. There have been rumors of sound ninja searching for our royal land, and its been leaked that they've found a way. Oh hurry home to defend you're land as prince and princesses._

_Love always, Sephora Macerra_

"No no..." I whispered then looked up at my cousin and brother who had focused their attention on me.

"Now Princess-" Aaron pleaded but I silence him.

"I won't go." I declared, "Not now, not ever. This is my home now." Miro's eyes went wide, and Aaron shot me a glare.

"The queen has ordered your return home, Princess Hazel." said Aaron sternly, "She means all of you."

"She can wait."

"Queen Sephora won't."

"Yes she will." I spat and shot a glare at Miro who had said nothing, "Why aren't you doing anything about this?" He shook his head.

"There's nothing I can do Taryn..." He responded as he took a seat at our kitchen table. I stared at him in disbelief. "Mom wants us home."

"Hazuki's party is in two days!" I shouted, "No! No I won't. Not until the school year is over." Aaron looked at me confusingly.

"But none of you go to school," He replied.

"Doesn't matter." I answered. I needed time. "What about Reina, Miro? And Deena just got her first real boyfriend... and Kiba..." My older brother sighed and turned to Aaron.

"Tell the Queen, we will return once a real attack has been set on the kingdom." He told Aaron who nodded silently, "Taryn is right, we can't just drop our lives here. If it's only a rumor, it might not be true."

"Yes Prince Miroto..." Aaron said, "Good day, to you Princess. I hope to see you soon." He did a few quick hand motions, and disappeared. I looked at Miro who sat at the table with his hands covering his face. Something was wrong, not just the fact that we would be leaving here.

"Miro...?" I asked as I walked over to him, "You okay?" He looked at me, and walked up to his room. I didn't move, and soon he was back downstairs with a small black box in his hands. He opened it and inside was a beautiful, expensive diamond ring.

"This was for Reina. I know we're young, but we've been together for four years now." He replied as my jaw dropped and tears began to pour down my face. "Don't cry Taryn..." He said as he closed the box.

"But... you can't leave now! That must've cost a fortune!" I exclaimed. He shook his head, but I spoke some more before he could. "You love her, you can't leave Miro, never." He said nothing so I ran up the stairs, but not to my room.

"Deena we can't leave!" I exclaimed as I bolted into her room. I stopped when I saw her pulling out her pink suitcase. She dropped it on the ground immediately. "You're not... gonna go home are you?" She sighed and shook her head.

"No... but I don't want to be here. What if they come back? If I go somewhere else they won't find me." She mumbled.

"But you'd be leaving either way." I said as she began to laugh.

"Guess you're right," She said as she pushed her bag back into the closet, "Didn't think it out to much. I just don't want to leave."

"None of us do." I replied and sat down next to her on her bed, "Did Miro tell you?"

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"He was going to propose to Reina." I answered, and Deena gasped.

"Really? They're so young though!" She responded. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not really she just turned seventeen and he'll be eighteen this summer." I said, "People get married here early, and an engagement is normally about a year or two long."

"That's true." Deena said as she got up and paced around her room. "What if we could do something about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know actually... but I wish we could." She answered with a groan.

"Me too..." I said, "He can't propose then just leave. He has to tell her."

* * *

"Are you insane?" Miro exclaimed in frustration. He was losing it I could tell considering he normally was calm and collected. Now he was pacing around, and having random outbursts.

"Miro you need to listen to us!" I shouted back as he mumbled something under his breathe. "Just tell her! If you marry her, she'll have to know anyway, right?" He didn't answer so I continued, "Of course I'm right! And you love her and you'll never meet another girl like her." Miro sighed and sat down.

"You're right Taryn," He replied, "But when do I do it?"

"Why are you asking me?" I asked and looked at Deena who stood next to me holding Ari silently.

"Just take her out on a dinner date, then..." Deena trailed not knowing what to say next. I suddenly got a bright idea. I looked outside and saw the sun setting which meant it was the perfect time; how had I not thought of it before?

"Miro, we want to show you something." I replied with a big smile.

"We do?" Deena asked and put Ari down.

"Yes." I grabbed Miro's hand and lifted him out of the chair. "C'mon."

I had him close his eyes the whole way there, and Deena pushed on his back to lead him in the right direction in case I lost grip with him. Deena kept asking where we were going the entire time but I said nothing. When we reached the edge of the forest she smiled and nodded with a small giggle. We led him through the trees until we reached the clearing.

"Open," Deena replied as we released our holds on him. Miro opened his eyes, and smiled.

"I recognize this place..." Miro mumbled as he took some steps forward, "Wow somebody fixed this up real nice." Deena and I looked at each other and shared a smile. This was our meadow; where Kiba and I shared a quiet dance, and where Deena came with Shikamaru to watch the clouds. It was the most romantic spot in Konoha if you knew where it was.

"So take her here, casual picnic." I explained, "She'll never see it coming but make sure it's around this time since the meadow lights come on. Maybe dance with her in the gazebo, give her a flower."

"You know, romantic stuff." Deena added and I nodded, "Then just get down on one knee-" Miro's laughter cut her off.

"I know how to do the rest." He replied and turned to us. He suddenly hugged us at the same time. "You two are the best sisters in the world."

* * *

All of the drama and excitement of my mother's letter, and Miro's proposal had occupied my thoughts of Kiba. I had told him earlier at Leyah's that I'd meet him later. Well it was later, and I didn't contact him. Hazuki's party was in two days now and I hadn't begun to set anything up yet with the exception of the music system. Now here I was, in my room all alone. I got up from laying on my bed and walked over to my closet. I dug through my clothes until I found a wooden box. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me. I peeled off the taped paper on top to reveal an engraved word on the lid; Symphonia. I lightly dusted it off before opening it. Inside was a necklace, a doll of myself, and a music machine. The necklace was a simple gold chain with a gold music symbol as the charm. The music was a sign of the sound village, and Symphonia (which comes from the word symphony). I looked at the replica of myself and said,

"I remember you." I gently placed the doll in my hands and twirled it around. The doll had my long, brown natural curls that reached my lower backside, with a silver tiara on top of her hair. The same dress I wore was on her body, and looked like Cinderella's with it's powder blue color. The woman who had made me this doll included my hazel eyes, pink cheeks, and cherry red lips. Miro and Deena had one, too, but kept them at the castle when we left. The music player was a small princess and prince dancing. I turned the key in the side, and they began to spin in circles as my favorite lullaby played in the back round. Hazel was engraved on the side in gold. I didn't notice I was crying until a tear splashed onto the princess. I quickly put the items away, and wiped my tears.

"Hey Taryn!" Deena's high voice yelled from outside my room. I opened the door to see her smiling brightly. "I just talked to Kat!"

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said Miro already asked her out on a date for the night of Hazuki's party!" My sister yelled then added a squeal, "Kat is so excited!" I smiled.

"That's good." I replied, and Deena's smile faded.

"Something wrong? Have you been crying?" She asked as she stepped through my doorway. I shook my head.

"N-No I was just looking through some old things from the castle." I replied. Deena suddenly glanced over my shoulder, and smiled.

"Well cheer up because you have a visitor." She replied and jerked her head behind me. I turned around to see Kiba standing at my balcony door waving to me. I forced a smile when I turned back to Deena. "I'm going, I'm going!" She exclaimed and threw her hands in the air. When she left I opened the doors for Kiba.

"Hey there," He said and walked in.

"Hey."

"So what was the emergency?" He asked curiously as he scanned my room.

"Nothing," I said, "An old family member came by."

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

We stood there in silence for I'm not even sure how long. It felt like an eternity. I was searching my brain for a conversation starter but I was coming up blank. I never had an awkward moment with him before, and now I was stuck. I rocked back, and forth on my heels impatiently kicking myself inside

"So... what brings you here?" I asked. _What a stupid question_. He raised an eyebrow, and the corner of his mouth lifted a bit into a grin.

"Well you said we would hang later..." He replied, "Is this not a good time?"

"No no! It's fine I'm not doing anything." I answered in defense, "I was just caught off guard that's all." _What I really mean is, I didn't think of what I was going to say to you yet about Ino._ I smiled to show him how pleased I was that he was here, but he didn't seem to buy it.

"Do you want help setting up for the party?" He asked, "Doesn't seem like you've started yet."

"Sure except I have to run to the market for snacks and stuff. It's kinda boring so-" I began but he cut me off.

"No I'll come, it won't be boring as long as I'm with you." He said and took me hand. I flinched as I looked up at his face. He kissed me gently but after a few seconds he started to hold me tighter. I pulled away quickly.

"Uhm we should probably go..." I responded and opened my bedroom door, "Deena! I'm going to the store!" There was no answer, so I looked into her room down the hall. Empty. _Oh well, _that was the least of my worries right now.

* * *

As if the day could get even more complicated, we ran into Katsuye on the way to the market.

"Omg Taryn!" She exclaimed totally ignoring Kiba beside me, "Can you believe it?"

"Believe what?" Kiba asked.

"Miro's going to propose to Reina!" She exclaimed quietly to my boyfriend.

"Wow really? That's great!" He said then turned to me, "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Must've slipped my mind." I replied and turned away.

"Well I gotta be going," Kat replied, "Going to get the cake for the party. You're getting the food right?" I nodded, and my best friend smiled. "Good! See you around!" And with that she was already gone.

"Hey," Kiba replied then turned me to him, "What's going on? You're being... weird. Do you not want them to get married?"

"Of course I do!" I shouted and slapped him in the arm. _Miro's going to tell Reina about our secret... I have to tell Kiba before he hears it from someone else..._ Suddenly Ino's face flashed into my mind. _"Did he tell you he loved you yet?" "No secrets right?... all of his talk, lies."_

"Taryn?" Kiba asked as he snapped his fingers in front of my face, "Hey what's wrong?" _I have to tell him._

"We have no secrets, right?" I asked. He looked surprised but nodded. "Well before I ask you one of yours... I have to tell you something about me." I took a deep breathe before continuing, "I'm-"

"TARYN!" Someone shouted from behind me, and I sighed. _Oh thank god..._

"Tye we're kinda in the middle of something..." Kiba said irritably. I ignored Kiba and turned to Tye. He was running so fast he knocked into me but I caught him and myself.

"What Tye?" I asked. He was panting pretty hard.

"Its-your sister-she's-hurt." He said through intakes of breathe.

"D-Deena?" I mumbled.

"C'mon-you have to-see." Tye said and took off running.

"Fuck my life." I mumbled as I ran after him with Kiba right behind me.


	15. We're Not Normal

"Deena! Deena!" I exclaimed as I saw her on the ground. She was laying in the middle of the street with Shikamaru hovering over her. I ran over and slid on my knees. The pain soared through me, but that didn't matter. "Shikamaru what happened?"

"I-I don't know!" He yelled. That was the first time I ever heard him raise his voice louder than a yawn, "Tye was walking with us when she suddenly got this pain in her chest. She said it was nothing, but after another minute the wind picked up and she collapsed."

"Deena... Dee can you hear me?" I asked. She was moaning in pain, holding her stomach, and rolling around on the pavement.

"Taryn you're bleeding," Kiba mentioned.

"Not now Kiba!" I shouted. I still held my eyes on Deena who began to stop moving.

"Deena... wake up..." Shikamaru pleaded.

"Maybe you should give her a kiss," Tye cooed and Shikamaru shot him a glare. "Should I get Miro, Taryn?" I shook my head.

"Not yet... she's starting to calm down." I answered. My knees were really starting to hurt, but I tried to push the pain into the back of my mind. "Deena, can you hear me?" Her eyes began to flutter until I saw her pale eyes.

"Deena are you alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shika?" She mumbled.

"I'm right here, Dee." He reassured. She smiled faintly and turned to me.

"Taryn... what..." She began but stopped.

"It's okay Deena you'll be alright." I replied.

"Everything's... going dark..." She mumbled before closing her eyes again.

"Okay I think _now_ we need to get her to the hospital," Tye said, "And get your brother." I nodded and helped Shikamaru lift her into his arms.

"I'll get her to the hospital," He said, "Tye go get Miro and Taryn come with me." Shikamaru looked at Kiba. "You too Kiba." Once he was gone, Tye took off running to leave me with Kiba.

"Sorry about that..." I mumbled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nah it's cool." He said, "I hope she's alright."

"She should be fine." I replied when suddenly I winced and looked down at my bloody knees. The gravel had cut right through my pants, and I saw bits of black in between the blood and skin. "Ow..."

"C'mon we'll get that fixed." He replied and swooped me off the ground. Kiba carried me all the way to the hospital. Miro was waiting outside, and his eyes went wide when he saw me.

"And what happened to you?" He asked as Kiba set me down.

"It's just a few cuts Miro," I replied, "Did you go in yet?"

"Yeah she's recovering," He said, "I was just calling Reina. I kinda left her at the Ramen shop." He chuckled apologetically.

"I'll be here," I said, "Go finish you're dinner." He smiled and walked away. I limped inside, and immediately was taken into a doctor's room for my knees. The nurse cleaned my cuts and put bandages over them.

"Are the Matarra's having a bad day?" The nurse asked as she pressed down the bandage. I laughed.

"A little." I replied with a flinch. "Do you know what happened to her?" The nurse shook her head.

"Too young to have a heart problem that's for sure." She replied, "It was some sort of jutsu. Kakashi thinks it was one in the mind that makes you believe you're in pain. But she's so little it caused her more then intended. She's in room 53."

"Thank you." I replied and followed her out of the room. Kiba was waiting outside the door, and took my hand once he saw me. We walked to her room, and I was surprised to find her awake. Shikamaru was in there, and he was trying to make her laugh. Her face lit up when she saw me enter.

"How are you?" I asked as I sat on the edge of her bed. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's gone now, the pain." She replied, "I'm just a little drained."

"Did the nurse tell you what they think happened?" I asked. She shook her head.

"They're not sure."

"Well you're alright so that's all that matters," Shikamaru replied and held her hand. I smiled at them before a thought struck me.

"Wait... you were drained of what? Chakra?" I asked. Deena nodded with a small smile. "So it wasn't just a random attack considering you had two strong Chunin with you. Someone was targeting you." Deena's face filled with horror. "Dee don't get scared."

"But I am scared, Taryn." She replied, "Now I am at least... before I started getting the pain, the wind picked up. Someone was using my chakra from the beginning to weaken me."

"Then they used the pain jutsu." Shikamaru finished.

"They used two jutsu's then." Kiba replied, "It's difficult to use two at once so there must have been two ninjas." I looked at my boyfriend and smiled. I was grateful for his support, but not even this was keeping Ino's words out of my head. I turned back to my sister who had begun sitting up.

"Stay Dee." Shikamaru instructed and she lied back down. "We'll figure it all out, okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Shika are you gonna stay?" I asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Okay thank you. Call me if anything happens I'll be at the market." He nodded and I kissed my sister's cheek. Kiba followed me out of the hospital and to the store. Neither of us mentioned what we had been talking about before.

"I think I've got everything," I said as I dumped the rest of the food into our basket. Kiba laughed.

"Jeez are you trying to make everyone gain ten pounds?" He asked jokingly. I laughed and took the heavy basket from him. "I got it Taryn." He assured and pulled the basket away from me. I smiled and went to pay for our groceries. We had to lug all of the food back to my house. When we got home Miro was waiting inside watching TV. He saw us with the shopping bags and took some off our hands. I watched my brother curiously as he dragged his feet along the floor as he walked. And when Kiba tried to make conversation he barely put in a peep.

"Hey babe?" I asked him. Kiba smiled at the new found nickname.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"There's a table out back," I explained, "Can you unfold it and set it up by the stereo system? I'll be right out."

"Sure thing." He said with a smile and walked through the backdoor to our backyard. I turned on my heel to Miro who was making his way back to the couch.

"Bad dinner?" I asked.

"No. It was fantastic," He replied, "Actually so fantastic that I wanted to propose tonight." I was taken back by his response.

"Then what's the problem?" I asked.

"Two things, one, I don't know if I can tell Reina." Miro replied, "And two, Mom's puppets are the one's hurting Deena. And today hasn't been their only attempt."

"Woah wait. First problem," I replied, "Why can't you tell her?"

"What if she says no because of it?"

"Who wouldn't want to marry a prince?"

"Someone who wouldn't want to leave Konoha," He snapped, "I know a few people like that." I knew he was talking about me, but I tried to stay calm for his sake.

"Miro, relax a bit, okay?" I answered, "If you don't want to tell her you don't have to."

"But I do have to!" He exclaimed.

"Do have to do what?" someone's voice ask. I saw Kiba coming back into the house and I glared at him. I mouthed, 'Not now' to him and he immediately turned around and went outside. I turned back to Miro.

"Forget it, why would Mom have people hurt her daughter?" I questioned.

"To get her to come home," Miro explained calmly, "The pain will stop when she goes back to Symphonia. I don't know of any family members that have special abilities such as those jutsu's, but then again I was only eight when we left."

"I can't believe she would stoop this low. Do you think dad knows?"

"I don't know."

"Well I don't see how he could agree to this. He loved us more than anyone in that castle!" Miro shot me a glare.

"Everyone loved us. Mom loves us too." He argued. I folded my arms over my chest.

"Dad always loved me more." I mumbled into my chest.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm going to help Kiba set up." I told him, "Call me if you feel the need to break anything out of frustration." Miro smiled.

"Will do, kiddo." He responded as he made his way upstairs. I sighed and walked outside to find Kiba laying on the grass with Ari lying on his stomach. Ari sensed my presence and picked her small head up. She wagged her tail happily and barked. Kiba sat up, and smiled when he saw me. I had the urge to run over and join him there, but I hadn't forgotten Ino. _Maybe I should let it go... No! He lied to you. No secrets, remember? _The devil Taryn shouted in my head._ Ino was just getting to you, Taryn. Relax you're too stressed out._ The angel soothed. I swatted the air thinking that would make it go away, but it only made Kiba more confused.

"You okay...?" He asked as he walked over to me.

"Yeah, just a bug." I lied. He came up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You seem so... different lately." He told me, "Is it stress?" I racked my brain for an excuse but just ended up nodding. "Relax." He instructed as he placed his lips to mine. I began to give in but quickly pushed him away.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"For what? Being strange?" He answered with a chuckle. He replaced his hands around my waist, and pressed his body to close to mine. "I don't mind..." I put my hands on his chest and pushed him.

"No Kiba..." I said, "Is this all you want?" He looked astonished before turning angry.

"Of course not!" Kiba argued, "I love you, Taryn. I'd do anything for you!"

"Really?" I challenged, "You say that to every girl?" His eyes went wide, and he opened his mouth like a fish and closed it. "Tell 'em you love them but all you want is a make-out buddy?"

"What'd she tell you?" Kiba asked quietly, and I pretended to play dumb.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered. He sighed.

"Yes you do." He said taking a step towards me, "Taryn it's different with you. I swear on my life."

"You're lying." I said as I took a few steps back.

"No I'm not."

"She knew everything you had said to me. And you did lie about how long it took you two to kiss."

"Okay yes I did lie about that, because this is exactly what I didn't want you to think." He said in defense, "The things I said to her were stupid. I was stupid. With you I mean every word I say. I'm not... using you." I stood there silently. "It's something else, too, right?" I didn't say anything but turned my head away. "About the secret you're hiding."

"I don't have any secrets," I lied, "That seems to be you." He shook his head.

"No." He answered, "Earlier you were saying something when Tye interrupted us. You said 'I'm' then stopped." I flinched when I remembered that conversation.

"I-I don't remember." I mumbled.

"Yes you do!" He shouted, "You're what, Taryn?"

"I'm... not from Konoha."

"I already knew that." He answered annoyingly.

"Oh well then no secrets." I said with a laugh. I went over to the table to pick up some streamers to hang around when Kiba's hand stopped mine.

"Now you're the liar." said Kiba.

"No."

"Yes."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Why not?"

"Its not... normal." I didn't know how else to put it but he waited for my answer. _My secret_. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry I even brought this up."

"Hm, so much for no secrets." mumbled Kiba and he started to walk away.

"Wait, Kiba!" I ran quickly in front of him and stopped him, "You're overreacting it's not a big deal."

"Oh so you accuse me of lying, but you won't tell me your secret?" He spat.

"But you admitted to lying to me! I'm not lying to you!" I shouted, "I just can't tell you!"

"Yeah and maybe you won't have to." He responded and pushed open my gate with so much force I thought it would snap. I felt a punch to my heart when I heard the gate close with a loud slam. This was just not a good day.


	16. It's Only a Matter of Time

"Oh come on Taryn!" Katsuye shouted over the blasting music.

"What?" I yelled back. The music was so loud I couldn't even hear the depressing thoughts in my mind. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand. She dragged me inside my house where the music wasn't as loud.

"Look he's not here, okay?" She assured, "He won't come, I'm sorry. But have fun! This was supposed to be a good night! Look at Hazuki." She turned her head to the window and I followed her gaze to where Hazuki was chatting happily with Naruto. Suddenly her eyes darted towards the gate and her face lit up. That's when Sasuke came into view. I smiled to myself forgetting about my problems for a few seconds. I sighed and turned back to Kat.

"Yeah she's having fun, its her party." I replied, "I just don't know if we broke up... or we're just in a fight. I can't tell. We haven't spoken."

"I know, Taryn. But forget about it for tonight." Kat replied.

"Look at Ari, Kat." I said and we both looked at my dog sleeping on the couch, "Even she's miserable without Akamaru." Kat sighed and gave me a hug.

"Please? For Hazuki, for me?" She asked. I sighed and nodded. Kat smiled brightly, "Good." She took hold of my hand more gently now and led us back outside. Katsuye went to talk with Sakura and I made my way over to where Sasuke and Hazuki stood.

"Hi Sasuke." I said brightly. He looked at me and grinned.

"Hello Taryn." He said in his deep voice.

"We were just talking about the new information Tsunade gave some of the jonin." Hazuki added happily.

"Information?" I asked and looked at Hazuki worriedly. She understood what _information_ I meant.

"Not... that information." She whispered to me then spoke louder, "Didn't you hear of the rumor? That some sound ninja are coming here to speak with the Konoha council?" I shook my head.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked. Hazuki shrugged her shoulders, and looked at Sasuke.

"They say it's supposed to be." He replied, "But I'm not sure, entirely. I still think we should send some strong ninjas to the gate when they arrive."

"Good idea, Sasuke." Hazuki replied and grabbed his hand lightly. He flinched but looked down at her and smiled. I quietly made my escape figuring it'd be better not to ruin their moment. _Sound ninja... could that be about my family?_ I wondered as I walked over to where Tye was dancing. He met my eyes and smiled. He grabbed my hand and spun me in a circle. I laughed as he held my hand and we danced.

"Where's the boyfriend?" He asked as he dipped me backwards quickly.

"We uh, got into a fight." I replied, "I don't think he's coming." Tye didn't answer but immediately let go of my body, "What?"

"Uhm... Taryn." He hesitated, "I'm gonna go hide my face so he doesn't punch it." I turned around to see Kiba staring right at me and Tye. He glared at the both of us and pushed his way back out the gate.

"Kiba!" I shouted and ran through the crowd as fast as I could. "Kiba!" I appeared in my front yard to see him already up the street. I cupped my hands around my mouth to yell again. "Kiba wait! Please come back!" I saw him stop and turn around. I smiled thinking he was coming back, but he didn't walk my way.

"We're over!" He shouted through the quiet night. I stood there in disbelief as I watched him walk away in the dark; only catching a glimpse of his brown hair in the dim street light before everything went blurry with tears.

* * *

"Maybe we could sleep over..." Kat suggested to me as her and Hazuki stood over my bedside. The party had been over for about a half an hour, and I hadn't bothered to return. I was a jonin and powerful ninjas never cried, but it hurt too much. I told myself I was beyond the point of tears but they kept coming back.

"Oh please don't cry Taryn." Hazuki pleaded as she sat on my bed. I didn't speak a word and I was afraid if I did my voice would fail me.

"Go, please." I replied, "I love you both, but Kat you need to be home for Reina, and Hazuki I don't want to ruin you're perfect night." My best friends looked at each other before Hazuki sighed.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning." Katsuye responded, "You can bet on that."

"You'll be alright, Taryn." Hazuki reassured, "He'll be coming back around."

I tried to believe Hazuki, but he didn't come back to me. And instead, my life just got even worse and worse.

My nightmares were woken up by a high pitched scream that night. My tear-crusted eyes sprang open, and I forced myself to get out of bed. I ran to Deena's room to find her screaming in her bed.

"Deena! Dee wake-up!" I shouted as loud as I could. She writhed back and forth, still screaming but it wasn't as loud anymore. "Deena please, open your eyes!" They wouldn't open. I looked frantically around her room until I located her notepad. I wrote a hastily note to Shikamaru and sent it off the Ari. She returned a few minutes later with the note still, the door had been locked. Deena was still shouting, but it wasn't as loud and urgent as before. I thought about who I could contact and thought Kiba. But my thoughts of him were interrupted by another, _Why hadn't Miro woken up? _Deena was now beginning to calm down, but still moaning and squirming in her bed. I took the opportunity to check Miro's room. It was empty. And empty as in only his bed and desk were there.

"Oh no no..." I groaned as I went back to Deena's room. Her moaning began to get louder again until it turned into her screams. "Deena! Dee please, please, please!" I exclaimed as tears began to pour down my face. I ran downstairs and grabbed our house phone, and dialed for Katsuye.

"Mm... Deena?" She mumbled.

"Oh thank goodness!" I cried, "It's Taryn! Please come over it's an emergency! And check if Miro is at your house!"

"What happened?" She asked and I heard her bed creak on the other line. Soon I heard the door open, and the line went dead.

"Please hurry, Kat!" I whispered and set down the phone. Deena was calming down again, but refused to open her eyes. There was a loud knock on the door only a minute later. I ran to the door and opened it for Katsuye who was in slippers and all. Panting.

"What-happened?" She asked through heavy breathes. I grabbed her hand and took her upstairs to Deena's room.

"She's having some sort of nightmare... She won't wake-up." I explained, "I've tried everything."

"She seems-to be alright-now..." Kat panted and placed a hand to Deena's petite forehead. "She's a bit warm. Her breathing is getting deeper so she must be calmer."

"Should we take her to the hospital?" I questioned. Katsuye shook her head.

"I'll stay here with you," She replied, "We'll sleep in here."

"Thank you." I replied.

"Now, are you okay?" She asked as we reached into Deena's closet and grabbed some spare pillows and blankets.

"No but all of this stress has got me not thinking about it." I answered.

"I'm surprised Miro didn't wake up." Kat responded with a raised eyebrow. I dropped the things in my arms. "What?"

"He's... not at your house?" I asked.

"No... Reina was there but no Miro." She answered, "Why?" I turned quickly and walked to Miro's room as Kat followed me asking questions. I opened his door and she gasped.

"He's gone?" She exclaimed as she searched his room.

"He took everything..." I mumbled as tears began to fall down my face, because I knew exactly where he had gone.

* * *

"I...I said no," Reina mumbled as Katsuye and I talked with her at my kitchen table.

"This can't be happening," I moaned as I slammed my head on the table. There was a knock on the door and Hazuki barged right in.

"I got here as soon as I could," She replied but stopped when she saw the three of us talking, "What's going on...?"

"Can you check Deena first?" I asked. She nodded and headed upstairs. Once she was gone our conversation continued.

"Why?" Kat exclaimed at her older sister.

"I wasn't ready! I love Miro, I do." Reina cried, "But I'm only seventeen!"

"Is that all?" I asked and she looked at me confusingly.

"Well yes. He asked me and I said I wasn't ready."

"He didn't... tell you something to make you change your mind?" I asked. She looked confused but shook her head.

"No," She said plainly, "He kept it together the rest of our date, but I could tell he was upset. His eyes were dull, and he kept mumbling things to himself that I couldn't hear. Don't get me wrong, I cried when I got home, too." Kat and I exchanged glances but neither of us said anything else. "Something happened that you two aren't telling me..." She figured it out. I sighed and a tear fell down my cheek.

"Miro left." Kat said.

"What do you mean he left?" Her sister challenged.

"Gone."

Reina sprung from the table and ran upstairs to his room. Kat and I remained downstairs until we heard her scream. We went up to see what had happened, and now Hazuki was hovering over Reina telling her it would be okay.

"This-is-all-my-fault!" Reina yelled as tears poured down her face, "Miro! M-M-Miro!" She sobbed and sobbed and eventually we all were in hysterics. Deena had continued to sleep through all of it.

When Deena finally woke up, it was like De-Ja-Vu all over again. She burst out in tears screaming for her older brother, but we calmed her down much more quickly than Reina. She had run home and tried to contact people to see if he was anywhere. I wanted to tell her he wasn't here, and she'd never find him. Katsuye and Hazuki were still over when Deena had woken up, but I had asked them to leave for a little. They were more than happy to accompany a wrecked Reina on her journey to find him.

"Hey Dee, you okay to talk?" I asked as I walked into her room. She was standing in her nightgown, staring out her window.

"She said no, didn't she?" Deena asked. I sighed and she continued, "And he didn't even tell her the secret. She had said no on her own. That's where he is, right?"

"Deena, I think-" I began but she stopped me with her words.

"I think we need to go."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Face it, I know it, you know it..." She replied finally facing me, "I'm sick. The only way I'll get better is to leave. Look at me! I can't even use my chakra I'm so weak. I need to go."

"What about Shikamaru... and Leyah?" I asked.

"I just have to leave with no goodbyes. Like Miro."

"You can't travel by yourself." I complained, "You'll need someone to accompany you."

"I would ask you, but you won't come, I know it." Deena answered. Neither of us spoke for a long time. Deena broke the silence. "Sound ninja are coming next week."

"You're going to have them take you back?" I questioned with my voice raised, "Are you insane? You must be to think I'm going to let you go with a bunch of strange sound ninja to our home. They're looking for Symphonia!"

"Aaron will be here...I-I already sent him a letter." She answered childishly.

"You've been planning this?" I asked astonished. My little sister nodded.

"I told Miro not to tell Reina the secret," Deena confessed, "We both knew they'd come looking for us anyway. They'll come for you, too."

Deena was right. Another week passed, and still no contact from Kiba. Not that I expected any considering he had officially ended our relationship. I looked around my room, until I reluctantly walked to my closet and pulled out my suitcase. I hesitated before taking some of my clothes from their hangers and folding them neatly into the bag. Just when I thought I was going to lose it, Deena knocked on my door.

"Hey... I'm all packed." She informed me as she scanned my room. Her eyes went wide when she saw my suitcase lying out with clothes inside. "You're coming?"

"I...I don't know. It depends..." I trailed as I stared at my suitcase.

"Depends if Kiba will want you back?" She asked even though she knew she was right. I sighed.

"It's because of the secret that we broke up..." I admitted, "I wouldn't tell him. Then Tye asked me to dance at the party to get my mind off him, and he showed up after all."

"Yeah Hazuki told me." said my sister. We stood there in silence when another low knock sounded through the house. We looked at each other and I followed her downstairs. Deena opened the door to one of Tsunade's guards.

"Ladies, if you will please come with me," He ordered politely, "Tsunade wishes to speak with you both." Deena took a worrying glance at me before I nodded. I whistled and Ari appeared at my feet. I scooped her up in my arms, said a silent prayer, and followed the guard and my sister to the Hokage's office.


	17. They are Coming

"Come in!" Tsunade's strong voice called through the heavy doors. The guard pushed them open and nudged us inside. I held Ari close to my body, and Deena held my free hand like a child again. I wished I were a child again; with no worries, stress, love...

"No reason to be scared girls!" Our fifth hokage laughed heartily, "You have a visitor." That's when Deena and I noticed our cousin once again; _here, in Konoha... for us._ I knew that she noticed because she gasped and her grip on my hand tightened. "Prince Aaron came to deliver you girls a message."

"Prince Miro has been safe at the castle ever since he left." Our cousin stated, "He reached the sound with no problems, and we assisted him when entering Symphonia."

"Aaron here believes you two are to assist him on the way back." Tsunade replied, "Is this true?"

"Yes." Deena answered, "I am at least." Tsunade nodded, and turned to me.

"No."

"Princess Hazel-" Aaron began but I held up a hand.

"Quiet Aaron." I ordered. "I'm not going with you. Give me two weeks to get things settled here. I won't leave everyone behind without a single goodbye from any of us." I saw the hokage nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Very well put, Taryn." She admired, "We have been honored to have you both as part of our community." Suddenly one of her walkie-talkies buzzed. A male voice came through the speakers.

"Lady Tsunade! The sound ninja have arrived!" He shouted.

"Good send them in!" She ordered but he spoke against her.

"No no! Sasuke Uchiha was right! They've already begun to take down the guards-!" The signal shut off before the man could finish, and I could see smoke rising from the entrance of Konoha from the office. My body froze as I heard the distant screams through the thin glass.

"Call the strongest chunin and jonin! Protect the village!" Tsunade stated as she stood up quickly, "Get home."

"But Lady-" I argued.

"No! I have a bad feeling that this has to do with the recent threat on your land." She replied as she walked out of her office. I turned to Aaron angrily.

"There was a threat!" I exclaimed as I heard a loud 'boom' outside. I ran to the window and saw smoke coming from the entrance of Konoha.

"Some sound ninja found an entrance to Symphonia a few weeks ago, but luckily you're father arrived home just in time. They were destroyed before they could send word." My cousin answered. I turned sharply towards him and my sister.

"Aaron get Deena home! Now! I need to go!" I ordered. Aaron bowed and Deena looked at me with wide eyes.

"No I'm coming too!" She shouted and followed me. Aaron followed us vowing to protect us if any danger. Thankfully he had not come in his royal clothing; that would've just been stupid. I ran outside to find women and children scurrying into their homes. The few streets around us weren't invaded by the sound ninja yet, but already I could hear their shouts. More explosions, and the throwing of weapons occurred at the entrance. They were advancing through our village.

"Taryn! Deena!" Someone shouted. I turned around to see Hazuki running only a few yards away. I met her half way, and her cheek was covered in blood.

"Oh no you're hurt!" I shouted. She shook her head.

"No no! I was helping someone!" She yelled and looked at my cousin, "Who...?"

"A new guard I'm supposed to be training." I lied to cover Aaron's disguise. She nodded and took my hand. I turned to my sister who nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry about me," She insisted, "I'm going to find Shika." She turned to Aaron and motioned him to follow her.

"We have to go, we have to go!" Hazuki exclaimed as more shouts and explosions erupted.

"To where?" I asked.

"Find Katsuye, Sasuke, Kiba, I don't know!" She yelled in panic, "But we need to move!" She took my hand and we began running. By the time we reached the entrance the sound ninja had already advanced past that point. Only a couple ninjas lay on the ground, dead. Hazuki had calmed down and knelt by one of the men. "At least there weren't many here," She replied with a sigh and stood up.

"Hazuki!" Someone called. I turned to see Sasuke approaching.

"Sasuke!" She shouted and ran to him. She threw her arms around him in a hug, and he hesitated before quickly putting his around her, too. When she began to let go, he stole a quick kiss from her thinking I wasn't looking. I smiled at my friend who spoke with her boyfriend. "What's going on?" He shook his head.

"No one knows," He said, "They came barging right in flying jutsu's everywhere. They've spread out."

"How many?" I asked him.

"At least fifty." He answered, "If they were planning to overthrow Lady Tsunade they would've brought more people." He winced and put a hand to his neck, "But whatever it is hurts my...mark." Hazuki and I shared a glance that had not gone unnoticed by Sasuke. "What?"

"Nothing, sweetie." Hazuki cooed and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and turned his head away. She turned back to me. "What are they after?" She asked. Suddenly a thought bolted through my brain. _A threat two weeks ago... Sound ninja... they're here for me._ I felt sick to my stomach as I knelt slowly to the ground. A loud ring was going through my ears, and I almost screamed out in pain before Hazuki placed a very cool hand on the back of my neck. I instantly snapped out of my trance and stood up.

"Taryn, what just happened?" Sasuke asked as Hazuki still had her glowing hand on my back.

"I just got this pain in my head... I don't know what it was." I answered even though I knew it was the same pain from the same sound ninja who'd been hurting Deena. I looked around but no one was inside. Maybe not then.

"I have to go back to my station." Sasuke announced and kissed Hazuki's forehead. He began to turn but she grabbed his hand.

"Wait, I'm coming too." She stated, "Taryn, can you manage to find someone?"

"Of course I can." I responded. She mouthed 'thank you' before jumping away with Sasuke. I sped to my house to find no one there. _Thank goodness... _I climbed up my balcony stairs, and quickly made an escape to my room. Ari was already up and standing as I grabbed her and jumped out the window. I landed softly on my feet and put her down. "Ari we need to be careful, and we need to find Deena and Shikamaru." Ari barked quietly and took off. A normal person wouldn't have been able to follow her, but I ran next to her as if we were strolling. She ran to one of Konoha's main streets only for us to find a big battle going on. I scooped her up swiftly and hid behind a building. I looked around until I found Deena and Shikamaru fighting a sound ninja. Katsuye was there with Naruto, Sakura and... Kiba. My stomach dropped, but I looked around some more. Many of the high ranked jonin were also present such as Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru's father and friends, and my sensai Izumi. I felt fear course through my veins when I thought of the chances of losing one of the people out there. I have to do something, I can't just stand here. I turned to my dog and kissed her head. "Go around the back roads to Deena and Shikamaru. She'll take care of you." Ari whined and I kissed her one more time. She followed my command and ran off. I breathed in deeply and stepped out. I placed my hand to the ground and made it rumble which stopped all the battles.

"Look!" One of the sound ninja's shouted as Kakashi drove a kunai into his body. Everyone turned to me. I was standing in the middle of the street, waiting for them to attack.

"Taryn!" Deena shouted.

"What are you doing?" Naruto exclaimed as Kat stood wide eyed.

"Protecting you." I glanced at Kiba who was looking at me with sad eyes. I smirked and took off knowing that at least one of them would follow me. The battle continued as they tried to fight off the ninja running after me. I jumped over the buildings until I reached one of the deepest forests of Konoha. I ran until I found a clearing. I waited until the first voice appeared.

"There you are." The man's voice cooed as a shuriken was chucked at me. I dodged it quickly, and he didn't throw another. He came into the clearing so I could get a good view of him. He was a big man, probably one of the leaders.

"How did you find us?" I asked trying to hold my voice from shaking.

"Once our men found an opening, we had an inside source give us some information once our men failed to return back to us. Don't worry your little family killed her, too." He explained casually, "It wasn't too hard to convince your hokage to let us visit." I felt anger build up inside me. "If you come easy, we won't kill you. If you don't, we make no promises."

"In your dreams." I spat as I dug my feet into the ground. I got ready in my fighting stance when I heard more chuckles. I tossed five kunais in different bushes, but I missed. I was never good with weaponry. At least fifteen other sound ninja appeared out of nowhere; surrounding me. _Shit._ "Leave. Now." I threatened. The leader smirked and did a quick jutsu. Before I could react I was screaming on the ground in pain. They didn't bother to attack while I was weak, but they had other means until I was unconscious. Once the pain stopped, I opened my eyes but I wasn't in the clearing. I was laying in the street, and someone was standing a block away.

_"Who are you?" I shouted in desperation. I tried standing but I was stuck to the ground. The person didn't answer nor did they move. "Answer!" The person turned around and smirked. If I could've moved my body, I would've thrown up. It was Kiba._

_"Kiba wait! Please come back!" A girl shouted from around me. I suddenly had the strength to turn my head and saw her standing right next to me. Her brown hair was blowing in the wind and her face looked stricken with agony. She had sharp hazel eyes that were glossy, too. It was me. I knew what was coming next so I closed my eyes hoping I wouldn't hear it either._

_"We're over!" He shouted. I opened my eyes to see myself crumble to the ground and cry until Katsuye came running out to help me off the ground._

_"NO, NO!" I shouted. "Please stop! Stop! Please, I'll go!" Suddenly I was back in the clearing, with my consciousness. I stood wobbly to my feet, and held my head._

"That's a good girl." He replied and snapped his fingers. One of the other men walked towards me. I shakily pulled out a kunai and held it in front of my body in defense. "

"Never... never will I go. I'm the most powerful ninja..." I stated.

The sound ninja stopped, and teleported. I looked around and no one was there. I could hear my heart beating quickly and I tried to steady my breathing. Then, I heard one of them sneak behind me. I threw the kunai, like a boomerang, to distract them. While they were distracted I sped around the person, and caught the flying kunai. I jabbed them quickly in the back with them; getting blood on my hands. _One down_, I thought as I heard two more coming. I didn't carry many weapons so I had to rely on my taijutsu. One came from behind the other from in front of me. I jumped into the air as both ran into the clearing with their weapons. I appeared behind one and the other ninja saw and threw his kunai. The man dodged and so did I but I took that opportunity to grab his neck and slam him to the ground. He wasn't defeated yet but while I had the chance I transported to the other one who heard me. He threw his fist and I caught it. He jabbed a foot at my stomach but I caught it with my other hand. I swung him and threw him into one of the trees. Another man came at me from the front, and I continuously dodged his punches, before I found the right time to grab one of his fists. He disappeared behind me right after. but I smirked and dug my elbow into his stomach when he appeared behind me. While he cringed I turned and punched him square in the jaw. He passed out on the ground unconscious, and the other one wasn't getting up as I had planned. Then I sensed the others... _2...3...5...7... all of them were going to ambush me_. I had to resort to my secret ability. I did a jutsu and placed my hand to the ground. It involved most of my chakra, though. I sensed their positions, and looked to my weapon pouch. _Only two kunai's left. Gah! I should've come prepared._ I took the two kunais and threw them to my closet targets. I heard two groans and smirked. _Five down...ten to go. _The remaining came charging at me, and I tried my best to wear them down. I had taken down four within a few minutes, but I was exhausted. I now wish I had brought Ari, but it was too much of a risk. _At least she's safe... _Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by a punch to the gut.

"GAH!" I screamed and dropped the the ground. I spat blood from my mouth and tried to breathe in as much oxygen as possible. I looked at my stomach and sighed. Thank god it was just a punch; a really hard one, too.

"Come now." One of them ordered. I looked and realized the leader had joined; which made seven still remaining conscious and/or alive. I watched as two did a jutsu I recognized, and panicked. It was a multiply jutsu. Suddenly seven more ninja appeared. Two more people came as well.

"TARYN!" someone called. The leader hummed and turned his head and I followed. I smiled when I saw who it was. While the enemies were distracted I found the strength to get up, and went next to him. "Jeez Taryn there's a lot of them!" Naruto said. He looked down at my hands. "You're bleeding!" I looked down at my hand and wiped the blood on my thigh.

"No it's someone else's." I responded as he grinned.

"Let's do this!" shouted Naruto. He looked around and behind before he turned back to me and smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered and he shrugged.

"Don't thank me, he found you." Naruto whispered back and I glanced behind me. I'd never felt happier until that moment when I saw him.

"Thank you Kiba," I replied and he grinned.

"Anytime." He said and stood next to me. I was in between the two of them now, more ready than I'd ever been.

"Seven of them are clones, seven are real." I informed as they nodded. Kiba's was only wearing a sweatshirt, and his hood looked awfully weird. That's when Akamaru and Ari stuck their heads out from beneath it. I smiled and Ari licked my cheek. The sound ninja had taken this time to escape. I redid my jutsu and placed my hand to the ground to feel the vibrations. "Crap... They're multiplying again."

"More people are coming, it'll be fine." Kiba reassured as he ran off into the trees.

"Kiba wait-!" I shouted but stopped when I heard the cling of weapons and a groan. I flinched but Naruto shouted,

"Way to get 'em Kiba!" All of the clones appeared and began to attack. Naruto, Ari and I fought side by side weakening all of them. We discovered five reals ones in the mix of the new ten. Kiba appeared back in the clearing by that time grinning proudly.

"I got five of them." He announced. I placed my hand to the ground again and focused.

"Still mutliplying... only five new ones plus three real left." I said, "Someone's coming but not a sound ninja." We looked to see Katsuye, Kakashi and Izumi come through, too.

"Oh thank god." Izumi responded and hugged me.

"Still mulitplying... ten new ones now." Kakashi said lazily. Kat smiled at me and nudged her head towards Kiba. I smiled but quickly turned to throw up a shield of rock protecting everyone from the weapon attacks. Kat jumped on top and spat flames into the forest. I let down the wall, and all six of us charged. Kakashi and Izumi took one half, Katsuye and I the other alongside Ari, and Kiba and Naruto the last bit. After ten minutes we were almost done but I was drained. It was unusual for me to be this tired..._ Something has to be going on_. I punched my opponent one last time before I put my fingers to my temples. I put my hand on the ground swiftly and shot up a mountain of rock that made two of the ninja go flying. Katsuye looked at me proudly. Only my team, Kiba and sensai had known of my secret power until this day. Ari barked happily, when suddenly she dropped to the ground panting hard. I knelt down next to her and pat her head.

"Kat they were draining my chakra... I'm exhausted..." I mumbled as we got our last ones. I leaned on her shoulder as we watched Kakashi and Izumi come into the clearing laughing. "You done?" I asked.

"Yes." Izumi replied then looked around, "Wasn't Naruto and Kiba here?" Just then we heard a loud yell. The four of us ran to the sound and found Naruto and Kiba fighting the last two. One was the leader the other a clone. Naruto saw us first and was knocked over by the clone.

"Never turn your back on your enemy..." Kakashi mumbled with a sigh. Kiba took the advantage to bite the clone's shoulder and destroy it. We saw it coming before he did.

"Kiba!" Kat shouted as I ran forward. They didn't stop me. The leader placed his hand on his back and Kiba cried out. He crumpled to the ground holding his head yelling of a nightmare. I fell on my knees and held him.

"Kiba! Kiba!" I exclaimed.

"No please! Please don't hurt her!" He shouted, "Take me! Take me!"

"Kiba wake-up its a nightmare!" _It's a nightmare. _The last sound ninja had been escaping but Kat held him up with a wall of flames. I stood up angrily as Izumi went to watch Kiba. Her and Naruto pulled him away from me. Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it away. I glanced back at Kiba who was now whimpering, Akamaru barking sadly next to him.

"It was you!" I shouted at the man, "You made Deena have those nightmares!" He smirked at me and threw a kunai. I caught it by its handle no problem. His eyes suddenly filled with fear as I shook with rage. I looked down at my hands that had blue chakra radiating off of them. I did my most powerful jutsu, and pretended to pull roots out of the ground. I snarled and the man stood frozen. Roots really sprung out of the ground and wrapped around him. They squeezed him breathless but I released my fist just letting him live. He breathed heavily on the ground as he reached for his weapon pouch. I ran to him and upper cutted him in the jaw. As he flew in the air, I jumped, caught him and smashed him into the ground. He lay there unconscious in about a twenty foot deep hole. I was so raged with anger that I used my last bit of chakra to gather a bunch of dirt and rock from the ground. I made a giant boulder and lifted it over the hole. I was about to drop it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced behind me and saw Izumi looked worried. My chakra drained and the boulder crumbled into bits of dirt and rock, burying the man only a little. I dropped to the ground and breathed heavily. I turned my head up to see Kiba's eyes flutter open. Naruto was looking at me with his mouth open, and Katsuye was on the verge of tears. I stood up slowly and walked over. I knelt by Katsuye who had her hand holding up his head.

"That was..." She started but couldn't finish.

"I don't know what happened." I answered, "I just got so angry..." That's when I realized tears were falling down my face. Izumi came over and hugged me tightly, and Katusye joined. Kakashi was gone, apparently to help restore order back at the city. When we finished hugging, Naruto exclaimed,

"That was AWESOME TARYN!"

"Sh!" The three of us girls shushed.

"You'll wake Kiba," I replied, "But... thank you even though I don't call almost crushing someone to death awesome."

"Taryn?" A weak voice asked. I looked down at Kiba whose eyes were now almost all the way open.

"Kiba... Kiba I'm here." I responded. I looked at Katusye who grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him, kicking and all, into the forest bushes. Izumi smiled at me and followed behind them with Akamaru whining.

"You're, okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Are you?"

"I think so." He answered with a wince, "Help me up."

"Kiba I don't think-" I began but he stopped me.

"Help me." He demanded. I slowly lifted the back of his head, then his torso until he was sitting against a tree. "I had... a nightmare and it made me realize something."

"Yeah you looked in pain." I responded recalling the memory.

"It was about you."

I didn't speak because I was too surprised. He continued.

"That man makes you see you're biggest fear while creating an illusion of pain." Kiba explained weakly, "Mine was that one day you'd be dead, and I wanted to go with you. Or at least instead of you."

"Kiba-"

"No listen. Taryn... I-I love you. And I was stupid to break up with you." He replied as he put his hand on the ground to push himself to his feet. I stood with him, and he took my hand, "It hurt Akamaru, too. I was just upset. If we have secrets, it's fine. We'll have time to get all those explained." He reached over to wipe a tear from my cheek, "Don't cry."

"You know something?" I said, "Before you and everyone arrived to help, he did the same thing to me. My nightmare was seeing myself the night we ended things." He pulled me into a tight hug as I cried into his chest. "I love you...babe." I cried as he chuckled at his name. He pulled me away from his and pressed his lips to mine. How I had missed his warm, and perfect lips on mine. As we pulled away, I laughed as I heard a squeal from Katsuye and an approving shout from Naruto.


	18. Wishing things had Never Changed

The damage to Konoha was not severe; only five ninja for our village had been lost. Still I felt guilty. Many people were walking through the streets picking up knocked over market carts, broken glass, and weapons. I left Kiba for a moment and ran home as fast as my tired legs would take me. When I came through the door, Aaron was waiting there patiently with Deena.

"Oh thank god." I said as I hugged my sister. Deena smiled at me before excusing herself to go retrieve her things.

"When should I be expected back to pick you up?" Aaron asked once she was gone, and I had picked up Ari. A sharp pain went through my chest as I realized, today was only the beginning. _If I don't go now, what's going to happen next? But I just got Kiba back._

"Give me until the thirteenth." I answered. That gave me about two weeks to get everything settled just to have it fall apart again. _What was I doing to all these people?_ I thought miserably as I thought of another problem.

"Is... everyone going to come?" I asked. Aaron thought for a moment and nodded his head.

"You are the exception considering you are the heir. I'll try to convince them to bring only a few of the family, no promises. And I cannot guarantee that it won't draw attention." He informed.

"I know." I responded. I looked towards the stairs to see Deena came trudging down with her suitcase and big duffel bag. Simultaneously, I put down Ari and she put down her things. She ran and threw her arms around my waist and I hugged her back.

"Hurry back to the castle." Deena cried. Tears fell down my face also as I nodded. I knew I'd be there soon, but I didn't want to think about it. We hugged in silence for a good two minutes before we loosened our grips and pulled apart.

"Please be safe, and tell Miro I said hello." I told her. Deena cried, but tried to pull a smile.

"I'm gonna m-miss our f-fights." She joked, and I giggled a little to help lighten the mood.

"Same here, little sis."

Deena smiled and grabbed her bags off the ground. Ari barked at her feet, and jumped on the table. Deena bent down and kissed her head.

"Thank you Aaron." I replied.

"Anytime, cousin." He said with a grin. I smiled widely considering he never called me his cousin, or Taryn for that matter. He looked a lot like Miro when he smiled and wasn't so formal. Deena locked her arm around his, and they walked out the door. I watched them from the window as Aaron looked around, did a hand sign, and disappeared. I watched their footprints in the dirt as they walked invisibly into the forest. I slumped down on the ground and put my head in my hands. I told myself not to cry, but I couldn't help it once Ari came and snuggled up in my lap. I let the lonely tears fall from my face, and Ari cried with me.

I fell asleep like that; against the wall with Ari sleeping peacefully on my stomach. The sunlight hitting the glass windows shined bright on my face. I moved my head, and opened my hazel eyes. I rubbed them with my hands and pat my stomach thinking Ari was there. But she wasn't. I got up slowly and looked at her bed. She was lying there, but not peacefully. She was whimpering and squirming around. I speed walked to her bed, and scooped her up.

"Ari..." I cooed, "Ari come on baby. Wake-up." She whined for another minute before she began to calm down and opened her eyes. She barked and began squirming some more. I put her down as she began to cough. I watched in panic as Ari threw up. "Oh Ari... that's gross." The little dog left her mess for me, and went to her water bowl. After she drank almost the whole thing she was wide awake again. I had always made Miro clean up after her because I found it repulsive. I sighed and went to get paper towels and a cleaning spray. When I finished cleaning, I went upstairs to get dressed. I dressed casually and brushed my hair and teeth. I went back to my closet and began packing some more clothes into my suitcase. I almost had a heart attack when someone knocked on my balcony doors. It was Kiba who was looking at me confusingly. I came up with a lie right before I opened the doors to let him in.

"Hey, Akamaru wanted to know if him and Ari could have a play date." He said as he stepped into my room.

"Uhm i don't know because Ari threw up not even twenty minutes ago so I don't want Akamaru getting sick." I replied.

"It's fine, he's still at home sleeping anyway." Kiba laughed and I laughed with him, "It's really odd he's like... not himself lately. He never sleeps this much."

"Yeah Ari too a little." We stood in silence as I waited for him to ask about the suitcase on my floor. He did.

"So you going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah. I have to go on a mission." I lied.

"And you need a suitcase because...?"

"I'm going to be there for... a while." I said. Kiba flinched and looked up at the ceiling.

"How long is a while?"

"Long."

There was a pregnant pause, as Kiba sighed and sat on my bed.

"Well this sucks." He said, and I went to sit next to him. I turned his face towards mine and kissed him gently. We pulled away a few seconds after and held our foreheads together. "Why do I keep losing you?" He looked so upset I wanted to cry, again.

"You're not losing me, I'll be back." I reassured. I didn't even believe myself at this point but I kept lying to try and make him feel better.

"When are you going?" Kiba questioned as he intertwined his fingers through mine.

"On the thirteenth." I answered. His face suddenly looked puzzled. "What?"

"That's not bad," He said, "I thought it was going to be like... tomorrow."

"I'd never do that to you." I said. He grinned and leaned in to kiss me. When our lips almost touched he stopped, so I stopped. I took in a deep breathe. "What are you doing?" I whispered. I could feel his breathe on my skin, and I felt like I wouldn't be able to contain my eagerness any longer. He smirked and beat me to it. Kiba's free hand ran down my thigh to my calf and swung my leg around his so I was straddling his lap. My jaw must've been hanging out because he chuckled and pushed my mouth closed with his finger.

"Maybe... we could forget about kissing for a little while." He murmured as his hand slid down my lower back to my butt. I flinched and he stopped.

"I don't know Kiba..." I said as I felt my face go as red as a tomato, "Aren't we... young?"

"I'm kidding, Taryn." Kiba laughed and kissed me passionately. I pushed him backwards so I was laying on top of him. I pushed myself up so I was hovering over his body. I bent my head down to his lips but didn't move them once they touched. He reached to push his to mine but I pulled away and he frowned.

"You probably weren't." I whispered in his ear then kissed his jaw bone.

"You're right, I wasn't." He admitted, "But I know we are." One of his hands found my bare back under my shirt, and brought me down on top of him. I held my hair out of my face as we kissed for a good amount of time. We only stopped because we heard Ari bark downstairs, and the doorbell ring. Kiba groaned as I pulled away.

"That's probably Hazuki..." I mumbled as he kissed me again. I let him kiss me for a few seconds before pulling away, "I have to get the door." I got up off him and ran downstairs. Sure enough, it was Hazuki but accompanied by Sasuke who stood in the middle of the street.

"Taryn! Are you busy?" She asked.

"Well..." I trailed but she continued.

"Sasuke didn't want to be... alone." She whispered, "Maybe you could come along to the restaurant or something."

"Well Kiba's here..." I finished my statement from before and her lips grew into a wide smile.

"Perfect, double date?" She suggested. I sighed deciding I couldn't say no, and kill her mood.

"I'll go get him." I mumbled and left the door open as I ran upstairs.

"She gone?" Kiba asked as he put his hands around my waist attempting to pull me back on him.

"No... she wants to double date." I replied.

"With...?" He asked but when I didn't answer he looked shocked, "Sasuke? I don't know Taryn."

"Oh c'mon Kiba." I responded.

"Sasuke?" He tried again, "I just want to be alone with you..." He put his face closer to mine, and made our noses touched.

"Stop that," I replied and made a puppy dog face, "Pwease baby?"

"Don't do that to me!" He exclaimed but I kept my face. "Fine love."

* * *

The double date wasn't going as bad as I thought. Kiba tried to make conversation with Sasuke and was successful two out of five times. He mostly kept to Hazuki who would chat happily with me, then lose her focus and turn to him.

"How do you stand her?" Kiba whispered as we walked into my house later that night. I shut the door behind me and looked at Ari who was sleeping in her bed. I had made an excuse to go home to "check" on Ari, and Kiba had obviously tagged along. Hazuki told us to meet her at Konoha's lame excuse for a cinema in a half an hour.

"She's my best friend! Of course I can tolerate her." I responded.

"Hazuki has the attention span of a squirrel." He complained as I turned to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck (which was rather tall), and held my face a few centimeters from his.

"You have the attention span of a squirrel." I whispered and kissed him passionately. His arms wrapped around my waist right as I pulled away. "What were we talking about again?" I teased, and took his hands off my body. I turned and walked as sexy as I could over to the secret stash of money in the kitchen.

"Well _now_ I don't remember since you got me all hyped up." He replied in defense as he crossed his arms, "You alone can distract me. It's not fair."

"Well I'm glad." I said and grabbed some money from the drawer. He came up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist. "What now?"

"I don't know my boyish hormones are raging right now." Kiba responded quite happily. I laughed and turned around.

"We should probably get going." I said and once again lifted his arms from around me. I began to walk away when I glanced behind me to see him running at me. He picked me up and spun me around as I laughed. We were about to kiss when Ari whined. Kiba and I turned our heads sharply at the same time. Ari was writhing in her bed again for the second time today. I ran over to her and sat by her bed. Kiba followed and knelt next to me.

"I think we need to get her to the hospital." I mumbled as I pet her head. She was still crying when Kiba scooped her up in his arms.

"Ari... Ari c'mon girl," he cooed softly as he rocked her back and forth. Ari began to calm down and eventually stopped crying. However, she continued to sleep. I smiled at my boyfriend who smiled back at me. "I have... experience with Akamaru." He explained.

"I know," I said, "Thank you. She's been sick before but not like this."

"We should get going then." Kiba replied.

"I can't leave her now..." I mumbled.

"To the hospital I meant."

"Oh, but what about the date?" I asked. Kiba shrugged his shoulders, and turned his glance back to my dog.

"I think this is more important as of right now." He responded and pet her head. I watched him pet my dog with adoration in his eyes. When he saw me staring at him, he grinned. "Are we gonna go?" I stepped forward and took his face in my hands and kissed him passionately. He still held Ari in between us but had no problem with moving his mouth, too. We stood like that for about a minute before I pulled away.

"You're the best, Kiba."

* * *

"I'm sorry but we don't work with animals here." The nurse passing by the reception desk told us.

"Oh, that's okay." I replied even though it was so not okay. Kiba and I turned away and thought for a moment. Hazuki had been fine with canceling the date considering Sasuke was wanted at the Hokage's office, and he wasn't into movies. "Do we know anyone else that can help animals? Doesn't Kakashi have those dogs?" Kiba looked at the ceiling for a moment before he smacked his head.

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid!" He exclaimed in a whisper. He took my hand and ran out of the hospital. I clutched on to Ari tightly as he dragged me along the streets.

"Kiba can you please tell me where we're going!" I shouted and he slowed down. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry!" He apologized before continuing, "Anyway, I was saying how stupid I was considering my family is dog experts."

"So we're going to your house to see..." I began.

"My mom." He answered, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No! Of course not! I just haven't seen your mom in years."

"So?" He replied, "She always liked you. You know about my sister, right? Hana?"

"I remember her because I always thought she had a pretty name." I answered not knowing what else to say.

"Look we're right around the corner." He informed, "Don't be nervous, it's not like they don't know who you are."

"Do you talk about me?" I asked playfully and nudged his arm. His face turned red before he laughed.

"Of course I do." said Kiba proudly with a smile.

I had forgotten how unique Mrs. Inuzuka was. Kiba and her could look like twins if it weren't for her feminine features. Her hair was the same color as his and was cut so short they almost looked the same from the back. She had the same red cheeks, and piercing eyes as he did. Mrs. Inuzuka was intimidating, but from the minute she spoke I remembered why I used to like her so much.

"Great to see you again Taryn!" She exclaimed and gave me a welcoming hug. I attempted to hug her back but Ari was in my way however, she had finally woken up from her slumber. "Oh my have you grown! Kiba has told us so much about you!"

"Mom!" He shouted and I laughed.

"He's told me how you've been doing as well." I responded and his mom laughed heartily.

"No need to defend him, darling." She laughed, "Who would want to talk about their feisty mother to their first girlfriend?" I glanced at him, and he turned bright red. I decided not to start something now with his mother here. Mrs. Inuzuka grabbed my arms gently and scanned me up and down.

"Kiba was much to modest about how beautiful you are," She told me and my face turned red.

"Mom-" Kiba argued.

"Kiba, honey, no need to be embarrassed! It's true." His mother replied and I giggled. He groaned as someone came running down the stairs.

"I had to come down once I heard Taryn was here!" she shouted, "Hi I'm Hana in case you don't remember." Hana possessed the same brown hair and red cheeks as her mother and brother. However her hair was longer and she was rather tall considering she had been quite short when she was a young teenager.

"Hi Hana," I answered, "And I remember."

"Okay now that everyone is familiar with one another-" Kiba began but was cut off by Hana.

"Oh how cute!" Hana exclaimed as she pet Ari's head, "Is it yours?"

"Yes, her name is Ari." I told her and smiled as Ari barked happily.

"She's precious, can I hold her?" She asked.

"Sure but before can I ask a favor of you two?" I asked the Inuzuka women.

"Anything dear," Kiba's mother replied.

"Ari's been sick lately but not her normal cold that she gets during the winter." I explained, "Kiba suggested to have you look at her."

"Of course, of course!" Mrs. Inuzuka replied and motioned all of us to follow her. "Hana get my first aid kit." Hana ran into a room nearby and soon appeared with a medium-sized red briefcase. Kiba walked behind me and I felt his hand graze against mine. I reached for his fingers and hung onto them gently. We walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Inuzuka had started to open her supplies. She turned on the light and had me place Ari on the counter. Ari barked at first but I reminded her I was right here the whole time. She obediently sat on the counter and let Mrs. Inuzuka scan her.

"She obeys well." Kiba's mom praised as she looked at my dog. Ari occasionally stole glances at me, and I would smile and hold a thumbs up.

"What are her symptoms?" Hana asked from next to her mom.

"Uhm.. sleeping, crying, whining when she's sleeping... oh and she threw up once." I said.

"Where's Akamaru, Mom?" Kiba asked suddenly, "Hasn't he been sleeping alot, too?" She took her eyes off Ari and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... quite unusual." She said and continued to scan Ari. She would pick her up, check her ears, nose, and roll her over. Suddenly there was a bark from upstairs and Akamaru came running downstairs. Ari wiggled from her grip and jumped off the table. The two dogs greeted each other with a nuzzle at their noses. I watched as Mrs. Inuzuka's lips curled into a smile.

"Hana, darling, get the scale." Her mother ordered as Hana went upstairs. "How much does she normally weigh, Taryn?"

"Around seven or so." I informed.

"She has good eating habits?"

"Yes she always eats when I give Ari her meal." I replied, "And trust me, I don't starve her or overfeed."

"Oh I believe you dear." She said with a smile as Hana returned. I whistled for Ari who jumped into my arms, and I put her on the table. Akamaru was sitting atop Kiba's head patiently. Mrs. Inuzuka placed Ari on the scale and smiled.

"Well her weight is about ten pounds right now." She answered.

"That's impossible she's barely been eating much lately from being sick." I answered as Kiba's grip on my hand tightened.

"Oh Ari's not sick, sweetie. She's pregnant."


	19. Best Friends Forever

Kiba and I stared at each other in disbelief for a few seconds which went unnoticed to his mother. I turned back to face her when she continued to speak.

"Any idea who the father is?" She asked with a smile. Kiba grinned and took his dog off his head and placed him on the table with Ari.

"Guess Ari's an Inuzuka now." Kiba laughed as the two dogs cuddled together.

"Little Akamaru?" Hana asked with a laugh, "Oh how precious."

"I remember when I first got Ari from my mother," I replied, "Now she's going to be one." Kiba leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. It was probably the boldest thing he'd done since we'd been there. His mother's eyes were soft as she watched us whisper to one another, and laugh when he made a comment about how little Akamaru was to be a father.

"We should get going," Kiba whispered to me, and I nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Inuzuka and Hana." I replied with a smile. I scooped up Ari into my arms and kissed her small head.

"Anytime dear. We'll have to arrange certain check ups for her." His mother told me with a wink. I laughed and Kiba grinned next to me.

"C'mon Taryn." Kiba responded, "Thanks mom." He grabbed my hand, and wheeled me around towards the door.

"Have fun!" Hana exclaimed as we began walking out of his house, "Don't forget to hold hands!" Kiba lifted up our intertwined fingers for his mother and sister to see before we walked away; and Kiba couldn't get away soon enough.

* * *

Word spread quickly, probably by Hazuki and Katsuye, that Kiba and I were "unmarried grandparents" as people apparently called us. I took Ari back to the Inuzuka house one night when I was invited for dinner. Kiba's mom gladly checked on her and said everything seemed alright, and I should keep feeding her regularly. The week was passing by quickly, and I was panicking. By this point I only had one week left and I had no idea how to tell everyone else I was leaving. Surely someone would figure out that I'm not really going on a mission... _right? _I tried to spend as much time with Kiba as possible, but there was also Tye and Kat and Hazuki. And they all were worrying about _their _own love lives. There were many rumors going around about Miro and Deena's sudden disappearance, yet nobody pushed me for answers.

It was now two days until I was to be leaving, and I had yet to see Shikamaru out. _Poor Shikamaru. _There was a sudden anger I felt towards my two siblings. Reina was a wreck, and no one has had contact with Shikamaru in weeks. _How could they have just left them? _But then again, here I was, with my boyfriend lying to him about what was going on. _What kind of sick person am I?_

"Hey," Kiba said quietly as we laid on my bed the last night before I left, "You okay? Are you worrying about Ari?" My face was buried in his shirt, but I was more than happy to smell his sweet scent some last times. His arm was slung around my body, and his hand rubbed my arm.

"No. About everything else." I mumbled.

"I have a question." He said.

"Shoot."

"Where'd Miro and Deena go?" Kiba asked. "I've heard different things but I didn't know if they were true." He must've realized he hit a nerve because I didn't answer right away since tears had build up in my eyes. I tried not to think about my siblings anymore, but some nights when I was alone, all I wanted was to curl up next to my big brother. Or run into Deena's room and share the latest gossip.

"They left for the mission already." I lied slightly.

"You're all going?" He questioned and I nodded against his body. I lifted my face from his chest and looked into his eyes. I stared at his face until I couldn't take it anymore. Without answering I got up from my bed and walked over to my dresser. I searched through a drawer and pulled out a picture. It was of Miro, Deena and I on one of our first days in Konoha.

"I was from the sound before we moved here," I explained lightly still looking at the picture, "My family was well-known there. Anyway they need help, and called us back to return for a bit. Miro and Deena left already, but I wanted to stay a little longer." Kiba had gotten up and moved over to me. He took the picture out of my hands and lifted me onto my desk so we were eye level.

"Did you stay for me?" He asked.

"Mostly."

"I was talking to my mom the other day, about you obviously." He suddenly stated, "I told her you were leaving on a mission soon, and she thinks Ari should stay with us."

"I can't." I answered immediately, "I have old relatives at the village that can tend to her, and I won't leave her behind. I know you'd take care of her. You love her like I love Akamaru but I can't now."

"I understand." Kiba answered, "Just a suggestion."

I stared at the ground for about a minute before Kiba lifted my face up. He smiled at me, and I tried to smile back. A smirk crossed his face as he placed my arms around his neck and he kissed me. I laughed when we pulled away for a second until his lips crashed down onto mine again. Suddenly I was lifted off the desk, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We kissed as he walked back to my bed where he sat down, and I straddled his lap. His hand found my bare back and began playing with the bottom of my shirt. I moved off his lap and onto my bed. He turned around and crawled over to me. I slunk back into my pillows as he hovered over me. I pulled him on top of my body and he pulled away.

"I'm gonna-hurt you." He whispered in between kisses.

"No you won't." I mumbled and reached my hands under his shirt. I lifted it off his body, and quickly admired his tan skin, and six-pack abs. I touched his stomach gently with my fingertips and he moaned. "Stop making noises, Kiba." I joked as he grinned.

"I can't help it," He answered, "I'm a guy, you're a girl, this is what we do." He squeezed his hand under my back and lifted me up. He switched his body to underneath mine so quickly I fell on top when he laid down. This time his hands slid under my shirt, smoothly took it off my body. I placed my lips on his, and his tongue slid into my mouth. I was so focused on the way our lips moved together that I hadn't even noticed his hand creep slowly up my stomach. I didn't care as long as I was with him now. My senses slowly slipped away as his lips began to kiss my neck, and reality had finally been better than any dream.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Kiba snoring in my ear. I hadn't processed what time of day it was until a few minutes after I had opened my eyes. Our faces were only inches apart, and he had one arm draped over my body. One of my arms was wrapped around his middle, and the other lay gently on his bare chest. Our legs were tangled together, and it was very difficult to undo myself as he slept. _I don't want to leave this position. _He was so warm, and I was the most comfortable I had been in a while. But, I knew I had to get up. Once I was out of his grip I shook his shoulder.

"Kiba... Kiba it's morning." I mumbled as he moaned and turned. "You're obviously not a morning person..." I mumbled and got up from my bed. He had offered to stay until I had fallen asleep, but apparently he was tired too. I went into my bathroom and splashed some water on my face. I fixed my crooked pajama shorts and tshirt. I began to brush my teeth when I heard Kiba making noises. I poked my head out of the door, and giggled when I saw him still sleeping. I finished brushing my teeth, and got dressed. He still slept. I grinned and jumped on top him.

"Gah!" He exclaimed.

"Good morning," I responded, "Wake-up! It's already almost ten!" Kiba eyes were slowly opening when he gasped and shot out of my bed.

"Shit, shit! My mom's gonna murder me!" He said as he searched around my room for his shirt. I looked on my bed to see his shirt right where his head laid. I picked it up and whistled. He stopped like a dog and looked at me. I twirled it on my finger before he snatched it from me. "Thanks." He responded and lifted it over his head. I opened my balcony doors for him, and he ran out. Before he jumped off he stopped and turned back to me. He smiled and kissed me gently.

"I'll bring Akamaru over later like I promised."

"Okay babe." I answered as he smiled and jumped down to the ground. I looked over the balcony as I saw him disappear into the trees. I shook my head and walked back into my room. Tomorrow was the thirteenth already. I pulled my suitcase from my almost empty closet and packed up the rest of my belongings. I spent the rest of my afternoon packing, and gathering up items around the house when the doorbell rang. Thinking it was Kiba I hurried to the door only to see the mailman.

"You have a letter Miss Matarra." He replied, "I didn't see a return address so I couldn't possibly tell you who it's from."

"Thank you," I answered sweetly and shut the door. I tore open the light blue envelope and read.

_Lady Hazel (Taryn),_

_I wish I could say I kept my promise, but I told you I made none. However I've convinced the Queen to only send a few of our members. I myself will be arriving with everyone at 12:00 midnight tonight; the morning of the thirteenth as you requested. The family is ecstatic to have you home._

_From your cousin, Aaron Zukko_

_P.S. Deenatura sends her love; Miroto was out on a mission with the King._

I slammed my fist onto the table and made a crack into the wood. _If I can reach them before they enter the gate, no one will ever know_. I thought, God I hadn't expected them so soon! Midnight was already in only eight short hours. I heard a knock on the door, and opened it a little bit. It was Katsuye this time.

"Hey Taryn!" She exclaimed, "So we haven't hung out in a while, and I thought maybe we could have a sleepover tonight with Hazuki."

"Well I can't have a sleepover tonight because... uhm Kiba and I have a date." I answered, "But I'll hang out with you of course! But I have to make a stop first if you don't mind."

* * *

"Well can I at least come over tonight?" Kiba whispered while Kat wasn't around. Kiba had insisted that Hana show her the dog kennels in their backyard. "I don't want this to be the last time I see you..."

"Yes of course," I answered him with a kiss, "I'm sorry but I haven't hung with my best friends in a while and this is my last night."

"Do they know?" He asked and I bit my lip. "You didn't tell them?"

"No, only you." I replied and he kissed the top of my head. Suddenly, Kat came back in the room chatting happily with Kiba's older sister.

"It was nice meeting you Hana!" Katsuye replied, "Good to see you Kiba."

"Nice to see you, too." He answered and kissed me one more time. "Eight-thirty?"

"Eight-thirty." I answered and hugged him tightly. I looked around for my dog but didn't see her. "If she disobeys, call me up."

"Highly doubt it." Hana answered from the kitchen, "She behaves well."

"Thanks again guys!" I shouted as Katusye grabbed my hand and walked out the Inuzuka household.

"Time to find Hazuki." Kat responded happily while skipping down the street ahead of me as I trailed along behind her knowing this was our last time as best friends.

* * *

"Don't forget to remind me when its eight girls!" Hazuki informed once again that afternoon. I laughed and Katsuye groaned.

"For the one hundredth time-we know!" Kat exclaimed. The clock was now reaching six in the afternoon, and the three of us were making woven-yarn bracelets in Katsuye's room. I was laying on my stomach propped onto my forearms while my friends opted to sit up. Hazuki was weaving Best into her bracelet, Katsuye had Friends and mine said Forever.

"How's Sasuke anyway?" I asked and Katsuye shot me a glare. I waved her off and focused back to Hazuki.

"He's good." She answered lightly, "He doesn't like to do much but I never expected him too."

"No mention of the whole... Orochimaru thing?" Kat asked and Hazuki shook her head.

"I don't think he has any idea." She answered cheerfully, "And if he does, he isn't leaving."

"That's good." I answered and no one spoke again.

"What about Gaara, Kat?" Hazuki questioned and the two of us stole a glance. We put down our bracelets simultaneously and I kicked up my feet into the air.

"Yeah, what about Gaara, Katsuye?" I teased. Her face turned almost as red as her hair.

"Gaara's good; he doesn't visit as often anymore, but he does." She answered, "He opens up to me on occasion when things are bothering him. He's already been offered a high spot in the sand offices, but he isn't sure he's ready."

"Have you kissed?" Hazuki asked playfully and Katsuye smiled.

"Only once, he's shy." She answered.

"Hold on," I interrupted, "What _spot_?" Katsuye hesitated for a moment, and flipped her red bangs from in front of her eyes.

"Kazekage." She answered. Hazuki and I's jaws dropped open at the same time.

"W-Wow." I uttered. Hazuki couldn't even speak. Katsuye changed the topic to Kiba now. I laughed. "Oh jesus more boys? I'm kidding but he's good. He uh, slept over the other night."

"HE WHAT?" Kat shouted.

"We were uhm... doing things and after he was gonna wait for me to fall asleep and he ended up too." I explained, "He's slept over once before, but left early before I was awake. This time he stayed." Hazuki then gasped with a smile on her face.

"Did you guys...?" She started but didn't finish.

"Did we what?" I asked.

"You know... do it." She replied. Katsuye laughed hysterically, and I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Hazuki.

"Ew of course not!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry! I was just wondering..." said Hazuki in defense with a laugh. I giggled and looked down at my bracelet which I had finished self-consciously.

"My bracelet's done." I informed.

"Mine's been done." Kat laughed and Hazuki shook hers in the air. We all tied them around our wrists and held them in order.

"Best friends forever." Hazuki mumbled.

"More like sisters." Katsuye replied with a smile. My heart which was once full of laughter now ached with pain. I looked at my two best friends who were still admiring our friendship/sister bracelets. I couldn't contain it any longer.

"I have something to confess." I answered. "I'm leaving tomorrow for a mission. For a long time."

"Oh, really?" Hazuki asked. I nodded.

"Is it A rank? If it is you better be careful." Katsuye scolded with a finger. The two of them laughed loudly and I stared in disbelief.

"You guys don't mind?" I asked astonished, "I'm going for a long time."

"Yeah most missions are long, Taryn." Hazuki replied, "If this one's important we understand. We are shinobi too." I immediately hugged the two of them and held back my happy yet sad tears. They were the best friends any girl could've asked for, and it was killing me to leave them behind after all of our memories and years. Our sentimental moment was cut by a knock on the door.

"Katsuye? Can I come in? Are the girls still here?" Reina's voice asked through the door. Katsuye got up and opened the door. Reina came in shyly, and stood at the door. Hazuki and I stood as well. Reina looked different. She used to be so lively and full of energy, much like Hazuki was. Her red hair always shined and her eyes were bright. Now she was quiet, and looked scared. Reina's hair looked flat against her dead eyes and skin. I hadn't seen her since Miro left. When she spoke her voice was soft but shaky.

"Hi sorry to intrude but I wanted to give you something, Taryn." She said to me. She handed me an envelope with Miro's name written on the front. "I...I didn't know where he went to but if you ever see him, could you give it to him?"

"Yeah sure." I replied but I saw a hint of doubt in her eyes. "Of course." I added. Reina smiled faintly.

"Thank you." She thanked and walked out.

"Wow I haven't seen her since-" Hazuki began but stopped thinking she'd upset me by saying my brother's name.

"It's alright Hazuki you can say his name." I joked, "I was thinking the exact same thing." None of us spoke for a little until Katsuye snapped her fingers and ran into her closet. She pulled out a small box which contained a camera.

"I think our bracelets call for a picture," She responded happily. We lined our wrists up to show our phrase as Katsuye snapped a picture. This picture, I thought, will be proof that I have loving friends and a wonderful life here in Konoha.


	20. Here Comes Goodbye

Before Kiba came over that night, I finished emptying my house and placed all my belongings in a corner of my room. I checked to make sure I had Ari's belongings and food as well. I looked around my kitchen wondering if I left anything. That's when I saw Reina's envelope on the table. I picked it up and debated whether or not to open it. I shrugged my shoulders and made sure to rip the envelope only a bit. It was just enough for me to pull out the folded piece of paper.

_Miro,_

_I'm not totally sure where to begin, so I'll cut straight to the point. I miss you and I want you to come home. It's so different now that you're gone. I can't even function because I know you left because I said no. Don't get defensive when reading this because you and I both know it's true. You had told me not to explain myself and I feel I should've. Now you can't stop me so here I go. I loved you Miro, I still do, but we're too young. I panicked and you did nothing wrong. It was me being to insecure about what other people would think if we just got hitched. If you come home, I'll marry you I promise. Miro please come back, I miss you and I need you here in Konoha with me. Wherever you are, I hope you get this letter and know that I'm home wishing for your return. No one will ever compare to you and your love. I love you Miro Matarra, and I'm sorry._

_Love always, Reina_

I had started crying after the first few lines, and now I was pushing myself to stop. After the tears stopped falling for a little I folded the letter back up and resealed the envelope. I sat on my couch with my mind racing._ Is that going to happen to Kiba? Will I be causing him that much pain and misery?_ More tears began to fall down my cheeks and I cried myself to sleep. I hadn't realized I'd been sleeping until I heard someone's voice shouting faintly.

"Taryn? Taryn are you home?" The boy's voice called, "Are you still here?" I woke up quickly and ran to the door.

"Sorry! I fell asleep." I apologized to Kiba who sighed heavily. His arms wrapped around me and neither of us said a word.

"I thought you already left." He admitted sadly, "I don't know what I would've done if I didn't get to say goodbye." He kissed me gently and pulled away a few seconds later.

"Where's the dogs?" I asked. Kiba laughed.

"Wow you must be tired!" He joked as he closed my front door behind us, "You didn't even notice them run in when you opened the door." I looked behind me to see the two dogs barking happily at each other, and wrestling. "You sure you want to take her?"

"Yes." I answered as I still watched Ari play with Akamaru. _How will this affect Ari? She'll be crushed **and **he's having his puppies._ I turned to Kiba, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know if I should leave."

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't want to leave you and Akamaru. And I know Ari doesn't." I explained quickly, "And I told Hazuki and Katsuye and they'd been so cool about it! It's driving me crazy because I don't want to leave any of you! I shouldn't have said yes to the mission."

"Woah woah!" He answered. "I would never be that selfish to keep you to myself here. I can't keep you from fulling your job as a jonin for the village. I'd let you go anyway." I hugged him tightly and closed my eyes. I was enjoying the moment when I heard the big clock outside ring. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock over Kiba's shoulder.

"Shit! It's already ten o'clock?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I was a little late because my mom made me do some chores," Kiba answered, "And then I was waiting outside for ten minutes until you woke up. Oh, and I have to be home by ten thirty because-" I put a finger to his lips and he stopped talking.

"Kiba shut up." I whispered, "Let's enjoy our time together." Kiba's face turned red and he grinned. He crushed his lips on mine and lifted my into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me against the wall. When he let me down, I took his hand and brought him over to the couch where we continued our little make-out session. His tongue grazed my lips and I let him enter. We had a battle with our tongues as we each took turns removing our shirts.

"Taryn." Kiba mumbled between kisses, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said back and kissed his neck gently. I traced his abs with my nails and he let out a soft moan.

"Please-please be safe for me?" He managed as he sucked in breathe to keep from making a noise.

"I will." I answered as our lips found each other's again. I reached down for his pants and unbuttoned them, but went no further. His hand slid up my stomach, and lifted my bra up to give him access to my breast. I bit my lip as he made his way on my neck, kissing and licking as he pleased. We continued to hook up, and explore each other's bodies for the rest of our time together, with occasional talking when we needed to breathe. Before either of us knew it, it was ten thirty and it was time for him to leave.

"Taryn, I'm serious, be safe." Kiba answered as he played with my fingers as he stood in the open doorway. "I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt, and I couldn't be there-" I stopped him with my lips, and we kissed gently.

"I promise, baby." I replied as I wrapped my arms around him, "Be careful for me too."

"I promise." He said as his lips met mine. I closed my eyes and tried to take in as much of him as possible for the last time. Once we pulled away he held onto my hand a second longer than he should've. Another minute passed before we finally let go of each other and he looked at me. "I love you, I really do."

"I love you too." I said. I watched as he turned and started down the road. He would look back and smile, and I would send one back. Once he was finally out of sight, I shut the door and slid down the wall. I set an alarm for eleven thirty, and fell asleep right there until it rang only a short hour later. Once I was up, I gathered all my things downstairs and put Ari in my big duffel bag. I had a small section un-zippered so she could poke her head out. I crammed most everything into my enlarged suitcase, but I also had a medium sized duffel bag too. I wanted to pack light, but the heavy weight on my shoulder told me I failed to do so. _By the time I was finished it was eleven fifty five. If I can leave now I'll be able to reach my family before they can reach Konoha's gates_. I took a deep breathe and grabbed my suitcase when the doorbell rang. _SHIT! _I shouted in my head. I dropped my bags and opened the door to Kiba breathing heavily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked nervously. He held up a finger and caught his breathe. He was in his boxers and a worn out white T-shirt.

"I came running-because-there's unrecognizable-intruders near K-Konoha." He explained in between breathes, "I had to-make sure you-were safe." _The unrecognizable intruders... my family!_ Suddenly I heard a crash upstairs and ran up to my room where I saw the balcony doors open and the garbage can next to it on the ground. No one was up here except Kiba and I, so I thought maybe it was the wind until I heard a bark downstairs. I realized Ari was down there with my own intruder.

"Ari!" I yelled and sprinted back downstairs. Aaron was in my house holding my suitcase in his hands. "God, Aaron! Don't do that!" Kiba came down the stairs but stopped when he saw my cousin.

"I'm sorry my Lady, but the guard has been recognized." He answered, "I don't know how but I'm transporting your things to our carriage."

"Taryn what the hell is going on?" Kiba asked. I ignored his question and grabbed Ari out of my bag. Once I took her, Aaron disappeared with my items. "Taryn who was that? And why'd he take your things and call you... his _lady_." I turned to Kiba and kissed him quickly.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, "You'll find out soon enough, but right now I have to go."

"Wait!" He called after me but I quickly slammed my front door. I didn't have to go far when I saw the carriage, and horses in the center of town. Kiba didn't fail to see it either. He grabbed my arm from behind and I almost dropped Ari. "What's going on?" I opened my mouth to speak but I was already too late.

"There she is!" Someone called from the crowd of people that had formed. I turned to see Hazuki and Katsuye running to me.

"Taryn these strange people are asking for you," Hazuki explained, "Do you know them?"

"They swear they're here to take you." Katsuye replied. I noticed that almost everyone was in their pajamas and have been awoken by the intruders.

"It's...I..." I stuttered but I couldn't find the words. I pushed away from the three of them and ran to the scene. "Excuse me... excuse me..." I mumbled as I pushed my way to the carriage. I nearly knocked into my uncle's horse when I saw someone sitting in the back of the carriage. She saw my face and smiled. She opened the door and had Aaron help her down from the carriage. She was in her long princess gown and wasn't embarrassed when people realized who she was.

"DEENA?" Someone exclaimed and Leyah came running forward. The two friends hugged and everyone was suddenly silent. Leyah looked from me to her best friend.

"Can someone please explain?" She asked gently. I took a deep breathe and looked up at my uncle on his horse. He smiled and nodded his head. I looked at Deena who was holding back a sob.

"This is our family. My real name is Hazel Macerra. My middle name is actually Taryn." I explained.

"And my name is Deenatura Macerra and our brother is actually Miroto Macerra." Deena said calmly.

"We lied to keep our identities a secret only because our parents, the King and Queen of all the villages including Konoha, wanted us to grow up normally." I explained, "By birth, I'm the heir to the throne and supposedly one of the most powerful ninja's in the world."

"So... you're a princess?" Katsuye asked quietly. I nodded my head and gasped. My regular clothes were suddenly shining and being replaced by a blue "cinderella" dress and gloves. My hair was unleashed from its ponytail and flowed down to my hips. My sneakers were replaced by heels and a tiara was placed on my head. In my arms Ari squirmed as her blonde fur turned into a pretty pink. Whispers went around, and I stole a glance at Kiba who was staring in shock. I sighed and looked to the family members who had come along. My Uncle Bryen and Aaron's twin sister Inari were riding horses to lead the group. Uncle Dallan and Aaron rode these motorcycles on the sides, and Deena sat in the carriage connected to Inari's horse.

"Where are you going?" I heard Naruto's obnoxious voice call from the crowd.

"To my home, it's called Symphonia." I said. Someone began to ask but Kakashi suddenly spoke from the crowd. I saw Izumi standing next to him, attached to Elliot's arm, silent tears falling down her face.

"Symphonia is a secret land hidden in the sound village, correct?" He replied casually, "It's very peaceful and the most unique ninja powers lie there. That's why the sound ninja attacked our village because they've been trying to find Symphonia, and had sources that the princesses were here." I nodded my head and scanned the crowd. Many of my friends were here, and many of Deena's.

"Dee?" Someone said from the mob. Deena looked up from her conversation with Leyah that had been going on while I had been explaining.

"Shika!" She exclaimed and ran to him. She lifted her gown as she ran and wrapped her arms around him. He hesitantly gave in to the hug, and I saw a small tear run down one cheek. Only one though. She let go of him and kissed him. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"The clouds have been lonely without you." He mumbled as he kissed her forehead. Deena began to cry but no marks were left on her flawless face. Suddenly they spoke at the same time.

"I love you." She answered as he said, "I missed you." She laughed giddily and he laughed quietly. I guess opposites do attract. I looked around for Kiba, but turned away when I caught him sitting on the curb of the street.

"I love you, too Dee." I heard Shikamaru whisper as she let go of his body. Most of the crowd had gone away. The only people that remained were our friends.

"My ladies we need to leave soon." Uncle Bryen called from atop his horse.

"A few more minutes, Uncle." I said and he nodded. I saw Deena hugging Leyah tightly; the two of them were crying and mumbling words to one another. I watched as the two girls pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Don't forget me," Leyah teased quite loudly.

"Never." My sister answered as the two girls locked pinkies. The two of them had worn friendship rings ever since their first day of training when they became best friends instantly. I was suddenly almost knocked over by two bodies on mine. I now hugged my best friends, and it seemed to quickly that we had separated the hug.

"Please don't go!" Hazuki cried as tears fell down her face.

"Yes, please stay," Kat begged, "Whose gonna control me when Hazuki has her hyper outbursts?" The three of us laughed and wiped the tears from our faces.

"At least you look pretty," Hazuki replied, "I love the dress and tiara."

"Thanks." I responded with a laugh.

"Please visit?" Hazuki asked.

"I'll try my best." I answered.

"Don't forget our bracelets." Katsuye answered and held up her wrist. I panicked thinking it had disappeared when I changed but it didn't. We held up our wrists together.

"Best friends forever." I mumbled.

"More like sisters." Katsuye said and we smiled at each other. Kat looked down at Ari and bent over to pet her head. "Good luck Ari, we love you too." The two of them walked away from me; Hazuki back to Sasuke's open arm and Katsuye back to Reina who was crying hysterically. Izumi came up to me and hugged me.

"Well I hope you don't mind if I brag that my student is the most powerful in the world." She joked.

"Not at all," I answered and we giggled. I thought of an idea and turned to Aaron. "Aaron, please get my headband out of my duffel bag." He disappeared into the carriage and came out carrying you're Konoha headband. I handed it to Izumi who clutched it tightly.

"You are a fabulous girl, Taryn." She admired.

"Thank you, Izumi. For everything." I answered. _Only one more person to go._ I thought and turned on my heel. I began to walk to him and he stood up. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me roughly. When he pulled away he had to take a minute to wipe the tears falling down my face.

"I'm-so-" I cried, "s-sorry." I buried my face into his chest and cried.

"This is it huh?" He replied in disbelief. I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

"I'll miss you." I replied once I began to control my tears.

"I already do," He answered. His voice quivered when he spoke so I forced myself to look at his face. He was crying.

"Are you crying, Kiba Inuzuka?" I teased and wiped a tear from his face. He grinned and wiped one too.

"You're worth losing my pride for." Kiba answered with a chuckle and a sniff, "You look beautiful." I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you; forever."

"Forever and always."

Kiba took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. I couldn't help but think dreadfully that this was our last kiss. He must've been thinking the same thing because he kept his lips pressed to mine, and when I had to pull away he moaned and wiped, yet, another tear. He looked to Ari and scooped her up. She barked and licked his cheeks.

"I love you, also Ari." Kiba cooed as he kissed her head, "Akamaru will miss you." Ari barked sadly as he let her down. Kiba walked me over to the carriage with Ari at my heels. My dog jumped into the carriage first before Kiba helped me in. Right before I disappeared behind the curtain/door I blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. I smiled and he grinned. I blew kisses to all of my remaining friends and who I considered my second family members. I waved goodbye as I let the tears drip onto my dress, hoping it would get stained for ruining my life.


	21. The Great Escape

"Is this really necessary?" I asked my sister as we paraded through the streets of Symphonia. Mother had definitely made sure that everyone knew I was returning today, and the loud noise did not help my headache and nausea from the long journey.

"She's just happy you're home." Deena replied and stuck her head out our carriage's curtains that acted as a door. I heard her say 'Hi' sweetly to the people on the streets, and I saw her silhouette waving to people. I sighed and poke my head out with her. I smiled for the people of my land and waved to the little kids. Someone actually threw a rose at me, and Aaron reached up and placed it behind my ear. I laughed forgetting about my recent, depressed thoughts and soaked in all of Symphonia's beauty. Konoha was a nice village but no place compared to Symphonia's big houses, clean streets and stores, the always green plants, and of course the monumental castle in the back round of it all. I sometimes wondered why the land was so peaceful even though it was the ninja headquarters, but then I would remember there were difficult ways for outsiders to find it in the first place.

"Look it's Dad and Mom,"Deena whispered. I looked up from the diminishing crowd and saw my parents, Miro and the rest of my family smiling and waving to me from the bridge that allowed people to cross the river into the castle grounds. I could see my cousin Ripley and Miro calling my name and smiling exuberantly and I smiled back at them. Once the gates were open for us Aaron helped me down from the carriage and I ran to my family. I flung my arms around Miro first.

"Miro! I missed you and your food so much!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"Welcome home Ha-" He began but then grinned and whispered in my ear, "Taryn." I giggled as Ripley and I embraced and did our handshake from when we were little.

"Still got it in you, huh?" She replied with a playful sneer.

"You bet'cha." I answered. Ripley and I had always been known at the "Mischief Twins" because we looked similar and were the same age, and were always getting into trouble. Of course I could still cause trouble; that characteristic never goes away. I looked to my parents and hugged them both at the same time. None of us said a word until we pulled away and my father grabbed my arms.

"My, look at you." He admired and kissed my forehead, "You look beautiful H- What is it they call you again?"

"Taryn, Dad. It's my middle name." I replied with a laugh. My mother touched my cheek with her hand and then stroked my arm.

"I always liked Hazel better," She nudged to my father who joined in a laugh with her. I rolled my eyes while they weren't looking. _Of course you do Mom_, I thought annoyingly, _Of course you do._

* * *

"We remodeled your room for you, Hazel," Aunt Katrina replied as she lead me into my bedroom, "I hope pink and red are alright."

"It's perfect, thank you." I answered as I put down my things and Ari ran on top of my bed. I looked around my room and realized it needed some changing. I turned to the door where my aunt was leaving. "Excuse me, actually I think there are too many chairs."

"You know I was thinking the same thing." She answered as she tapped her chin. "Well what would you like instead?" I smiled to myself and turned back to my room. I pointed to the chairs against the wall across from my bed.

"A giant vanity drawer with a mirror." I said, "And where it is now, make the closet bigger with a full sized mirror attached to the inside door." I opened one of my closet doors and showed her the empty spot on the door where I wanted it. I looked at Ari who barked happily. "Oh and could we possibly build Ari a small house that could fit into that corner over there?"

"This might take some time, sweetheart" She explained then smiled brightly, "But I will make a mental note and run this by the local decorator."

"Thank you." I answered as she scurried out of my room. I had always like Aunt Katrina better than my Aunt Amaya. Aunt Katrina never cared about the materialistic advantages of the royal family where as Aunt Amaya wanted everything. I never knew my family back round since I left when I was a young girl. I made a note to ask someone about that when there was a knock on my open door.

"Knock knock," a girls voice said. I turned around and saw my little cousin Shea standing by your door.

"Is that you Shea?" I exclaimed. She ran into my arms.

"Hi Hazel." She squealed in her high voice. I hugged her tightly.

"Jesus you're so big," I replied, "Last time I saw you, you were literally in diapers."

"Last time I saw you... well basically I don't remember what you looked like!" Shea responded and we laughed. She spotted Ari and pet her head. "I didn't know we had a dog!"

"You were too little to remember much. This is Ari," I replied, "She's my dog." I laughed and Shea smiled and didn't speak. "What have you been up to?" I asked to fill the silence.

"Nothing," She answered sadly, "But I'll be ten in about a month!"

"Wow that's exciting!" I exclaimed, "What do you like to do around here?"

"I go out in the garden and draw."

"Really?"

"Mhm. I can make my drawings come to life!"

"Impressive." Suddenly our little conversation was interrupted with yet another knock on my door.

"Sorry Shea but can I talk with my sister?" Deena asked politely.

"Sure!" She exclaimed and skipped out of my room. Deena shut the door behind her and turned to me. She scanned around my room, and I stood up.

"Wow you have a much nicer room then I do." She joked and I smiled. She ran to me and hugged me tightly. "Ugh I missed you."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," I teased, "But I miss you too, both of you."

"How were things?" She asked as we pulled away.

"They were alright," I said, "Reina was a mess." Deena rolled her eyes.

"You would've died if you were here with Miro." She replied, "I think he's the most depressed person alive."

Really?" I asked. Deena nodded her head and I remembered the letter. "Reina gave me a letter for him so you have to remind me about it. "

"Yeah of course." She answered. We stood there quietly for a few seconds before Deena spoke. "So... are you glad to be home?" I gave her a look and she shrugged.

"What do you think?" I asked and she grinned a little.

"I know what you mean." She answered with a sigh after, "Once I got home with Aaron my sickness stopped. I tried to leave and visit Konoha but everywhere I went there was a guard. They trapped me here; probably thought I'd run away once I got the chance." She added a snort and crossed her arms.

"Then I'll probably never see the light again." I joked and we laughed lightly.

"Excuse me ladies," Inari called from my door, "Meeting in five minutes."

* * *

Deena led the way to the meeting room considering I didn't know what corridors I was walking through. _Why does this castle have to be so big?_ I moaned in my head, _My feet already hurt_. I realized we were at the room when I saw a guard standing in front of a set of heavy looking doors. The guard bowed his head, greeted us and pressed a button to open the doors. Almost all of our family members and high-officials in the castle were present except for my younger cousins and Ripley. The room was basically a big hall with a circular table in the center. The opposite wall was made of glass for a perfect view of Symphonia. Miro was seated next to my father who sat in between him and my mother. My seat, apparently, was next to my mother while Deena's was next to Miro. The chairs were very spread apart, however, because it was a big table. My Aunts and Uncles filled in the other sides and the rest of the council sat with their backs towards the door. We took our seats and my mother stood up to speak.

"There are two issues we need to discuss today," She informed, "First, the sound have reported many sightings of people disappearing into the Forest of All Sounds. I cannot stress any further how important it is to keep hidden while crossing the boundary line there." The Forest of All Sounds was a beautiful forest where a magical shield allowed one to cross the boundary into Symphonia if they performed the correct jutsu. I glanced over my shoulder out the window and saw the other half of the Forest of All Sounds at the far end of Symphonia. I looked beyond the forest which stopped abruptly and only saw mountains in the distance. I turned back to the meeting to hear my mother already on the other topic.

"We've already had complaints before but apparently it has been keeping them from fulfilling their jobs."

"Excuse me, mother?" I asked politely. My mother turned to me and smiled.

"What is it, Hazel?" She asked. I hate when I'm called by my real name.

"I must have dozed off, but what are we discussing again?" My mother gave a small laugh.

"Oh we were discussing the people's powers."

"What about it?" Aaron nudged his arm against my body and leaned in towards my ear.

"After you left, Queen Sephora forbid the people to use their special abilities unless they're guards or of the royal family." He whispered, "Maybe to hold peace or something. No one really knows her methods." He pulled away and shrugged. My mother was already focusing on another council member speaking, but I didn't care if I was being rude. I stood up and slammed my hand on the table. Everyone turned to look at me.

"I want them back," I answered, "Let them use their powers. One of the things I learned is that sometimes all that people have is their strengths." My mind raced to Sasuke and Naruto who had no families and depended on their friends and ability to make them respected in Konoha. "I knew someone who had no one, and they strived to be the best. And who would I be without my strength; just the heir." No one spoke against me for a while, until mother spoke.

"Very well said, Princess." She replied, "However its not possible."

"Why not?"

"It's best they're refrained from using them."

"Why, so you don't have to worry about any intruders?" I growled at her and she looked taken back.

"Hazel-" She began but I began to get angry.

"Stop! Stop calling me that! It's Taryn." I shouted, "Give them the right to their powers. I better wake up tomorrow with the law changed. I'm back to learn to be the Queen of this land, and I'll do it my way." With that I stood up and walked out the door. I began stomping down the long hallway angrily, but slowed down when I realized I had no idea where I was heading. I walked behind a large pillar and sunk to the floor, with my tulle dress flowing all around me. Tears began to flow from my eyes and I rested my head on my knees. _She is going to ruin me._

* * *

"I hope you like everything, Taryn." My cousin Ripley replied as I rummaged through the bag of items she had given me. She had gone with Deena to a shop down at the village and bought tons of casual outfits and things found in Konoha. "I figured you wouldn't want to dress up every time you went out."

"Thanks, Rip." I answered, "It's perfect." She shoved my shoulder playfully and picked up a top she had bought.

"I can't believe you don't enjoy wearing dresses, and you'd rather dress like this." Ripley teased as she threw the item back in the bag. I laughed and threw one of the new sneakers at her. She caught it before it hit her and laughed.

"You grew up wearing dresses!" I exclaimed with a giggle. Ari barked next to me as she took her head out from in the bag. "What is it, girl?" I cooed as she dropped the item into my hands.

"Oh! We bought Ari some toys and such. That's a collar we thought she'd enjoy." Ripley explained as I clicked it around Ari's neck. It was a white collar with green leaves as the design.

"She loves it," I answered for my little dog. Ripley scooped up Ari, and pet her head. Ripley was, in my opinion, my most beautiful cousin. Not to mention probably one of my favorite people in this world.

"You miss it don't you?" Ripley asked suddenly and I knew what she meant.

"Yeah, a lot." I answered.

"It sounds beautiful," She answered, "Deena and I talk would talk about it every now and then. She told me you had a boyfriend." I felt a sharp pain go through my heart as I thought of Kiba.

"Yeah, his name is Kiba Inuzuka." I answered, "His family raises dogs, so thats how we became friends when I first moved to Konoha. We only recently over the past year got close." I decided not to mention the whole story about our fight when we were younger, and our separation. I wasn't in the mood to go down that path right now. "I don't think I'll ever find someone like him. I loved him." I began to cry as Ripley hugged me tightly. She let me cry for a few minutes until I could control myself.

"I'm so sorry, Taryn." She mumbled as she let go of me. I looked up at my cousin to see her sad expression turn into a grin.

"W-What?" I asked as I grabbed a tissue to wipe my nose.

"I want to visit all the villages before I get old and such," She told me, "We'll go one day, I promise. And find him."

"I think it'll be too late." I answered. Ripley shook her head.

"It's never too late to get into mischief." I began to laugh when someone tackled me from behind. "Deena!" I exclaimed.

"What's going on?" She replied then noticed my pile of new clothes, "Oh do you like them?"

"Yes I love them," I answered, "Thank you." Deena scooped up Ari and made a face. "What?"

"I don't remember Ari being this heavy," Deena replied and she playfully dropped Ari a bit then would catch her. Ari barked happily in enjoyment.

"Oh right... well uh..." I stuttered, "Ari's gonna be a mom." Deena and Ripley's jaw dropped open.

"Ari?" Deena exclaimed as my dog barked as she heard her name being said. I nodded my head. "Was it Akamaru?"

"Wait whose Akamaru?" Ripley asked.

"Kiba's dog and yes, Akamaru is the father." I responded, "Please, please keep it a secret for now!"

"Yeah of course!" Deena said, "Oh this is so exciting!"

"Hey Ripley and I were gonna run down to the markets, will you watch her?" I asked my sister. Deena nodded and pranced out of my room with Ari in her arms.

"Get dressed, chica." Ripley joked, "Time to go back to our old games."

* * *

"Rip where are we headed?" I asked impatiently as she led us through the dark castle corridors. The two of us had dressed in sundresses and flats, and Ripley had taken some cloaks from one of the castle's storage closets.

"To the town." She replied without looking in my direction. I gripped my cousin's hand tighter as I pulled my hood more over my face. "Once we get outside castle grounds, I can transport us to the forest. It'll be an easy get away." We were walking at a normal pace until we saw a few of the castle guards roaming downstairs. "Shit and we were almost there."

"We can make it if we stay covered." I mumbled as we inched our way nervously past the guards. I held my breathe until Ripley squealed joyfully.

"We made it," Ripley informed as we climbed out a first floor window. I smiled as we ran out of the castle boundaries. _Konoha here I come,_ I thought happily. It takes about five days to make it to Symphonia from Konoha by foot, but with my speed I could run to it in about two. I had planned on running straight to Konoha until Ripley tagged along. Although the women of the castle did not grow up as ninjas, Ripley was born with the ability to transport items, people or anything to a location. I planned to help her master far distances, but the farthest she could go at the moment was only about twenty miles at a time. Ripley had brought money along to stop at the Sand Village to get some food, and then we would continue our journey. When I snapped out of my thoughts I saw the forest only a few paces away. Ripley smiled with pleasure at her transporting skills, as we began to walk to the border line.

"Stop." I replied and held my hand in front of Ripley. "Someone's in there."

"Wow you're sharp," She admired, "I wish I got to train to be a ninja."

"If we get out of this cleanly, I'll teach you." I answered as I walked slowly to the entrance.

"Well technically the girls aren't-" She began but I shushed her. I opened up the brush to see where the border line would normally be located but no one was around. I was about to perform the jutsu to get through when someone spoke from behind; and it wasn't Ripley.

"What do you think you girls are doing?" The voice asked soothingly. I nearly jumped out of my skin, and reached for my weapon pouch but soon realized it wasn't there anymore.

"Uncle Link!" Ripley exclaimed, "Don't do that!" My father smirked and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. His twin blades were hitched at his side in their pouches.

"It was weird. I was walking through the streets while on my way back from the store when I saw these two people disguised in cloaks." He explained with a grin, "I told the guards to let you girls pass, and I followed you silently. Why were you trying to escape?" Ripley and I looked at each other in disbelief. "You know for a jonin of Konoha, Taryn, I expected you to be more perceptive."

"Well my mind was somewhere else at the time," I explained to my father, "But I sensed you waiting for us here but you obviously disappeared before I could catch you."

"Very good," Link admired, "But I must take you girls back to the castle."

"Ugh," Ripley moaned, "And we were so close!"

"Are we gonna be in trouble?" I asked my father as we began walking out of the forest. People stopped to stare at us as we walked through the streets but there eyes were soft and filled with admire for us. I was so lost in thought about my land that I hadn't noticed my father had been speaking.

"-unless the Queen finds out." He concluded to Ripley who sighed a sigh of relief.

"Unless Mom finds out, what?" I asked, and my father chuckled.

"My you do like to daydream, honey." He answered, "I said I will not punish you unless the Queen finds out. She might be a bit ecstatic that the heir to the throne has already tried to escape."

"Oh." I mumbled. My father put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards him. He squeezed my arm for support and smiled down at me. The similarity between my father and Miro was very clear now. They possessed the same blonde hair and blue eyes. They were about the same height now considering Miro was a good six feet or more. But my father was far more muscular than Miro even though he was much older.

"You can always ask my permission to go out," He informed me, and I smiled.

"Really? You'd let me go?" I asked excitedly.

"Only to the town," He replied with a laugh, "But maybe one day I'll say yes. And that's something to hope for, right?"


	22. Mischief Runs in the Family

"Have you girls lost your minds?" My mother exclaimed at Ripley and I.

"But Mom-" I argued but Ripley's mother, my Aunt Amaya, cut in.

"No excuses! Do you know how dangerous it could've been if you girls went through and were caught by the sound?" She yelled back at us. Neither of us spoke a word for we knew they wouldn't give us a chance to explain. Ripley's father, my Uncle Bryen, was talking quietly with my father behind the two women. Suddenly Aunt Katrina came running in.

"What's going on? Mya's doing her lessons for the day, and it's too noisy," She explained.

"The girls here tried to escape." Uncle Bryen replied to my other aunt.

"Oh," She answered, "Well they were unsuccessful so I see no harm done then." Aunt Katrina winked at me and I smiled back at her.

"Yes, Katrina but they were so close! I don't even know how the thought occurred to them!" My mother explained, "It was a unintelligent decision to go to the forest."

"But Sephora, you were quite mischievous as a child yourself, correct?" She implied. My mother's cheeks turned pink and my father's mouth turned into a grin.

"I agree with Katrina, darling." My father said, "Let the girls off the hook this once; no harm was done."

"Fine." My mother sighed and looked to Aunt Amaya.

"No punishments don't erase our disappointment girls," Aunt Amaya told us, "Just remember that." She then turned to my mother. "Sephora we should get back to the planning, they're waiting for us."

"Planning for what?" I asked.

"Oh, Inari is getting married in three months." My aunt replied joyfully, "All the girls here get married early."

"Yes, yes now lets go Amaya." My mother replied and the two women hurried out of the room.

"Married?" I asked my cousin. Ripley nodded.

"His name is Vinzent. He's so, so, so cute." She replied then yawned. I immediately yawned after her, and laughed.

"Girls you should probably get going to your lessons," Uncle Bryen told us. I looked confusingly at my father, then to my cousin.

"We have... school." Ripley mumbled.

* * *

School wasn't like the ninja academy. At the ninja academy we learned jutsu's and about the expectations of every part in the society. Ninja things. At this school we learned how to write documents, learned the history of every village and area, and us girls learned to sew and look pretty while the boys had ninja lessons. I got back to my room that night exhausted from my first day. It had seemed like a never ending array of sunlight here, when back in Konoha every day flew by. I showered, brushed my teeth and dressed in my night gown. I attempted to sleep but about an hour or so after I had laid down, I got up and walked around the castle. I listened for someone's breathing to indicate I was near someone I could talk to, but I heard nothing. Only the crackle of the fireplace down the stairs. I walked down them and entered our large sitting room. I smiled when I saw my father reading next to the fireplace.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked without looking up from his book.

"Yes." I mumbled. He put his book down and opened his arms. I crawled into his lap and snuggled against him.

"This used to be a lot easier when you were younger," He chuckled. I was racing through my mind with something to say to him, but I wasn't thinking anything I was so tired. But thankfully something came up from earlier that day.

"Dad? How come Aunt Katrina said Mom was mischievous?" I asked. My father chuckled and fixed his arms around me.

"Did I ever tell you how your mother and I met?" He said suddenly. I shook my head against his body and he continued. "Well believe it or not I was an Anbu for Konoha back in the day."

"Really? You're from Konoha?" My father nodded his head and began to tell his story.

"Your mother was actually of Macerra blood; not me. Anyway, I was the only Anbu back then that specialized in swordsmanship so I was sent on a mission in the Sound Village, because they were being attacked by a swordsman."

"Wait! So you found Symphonia?" I asked.

"Just listen, Taryn." He replied with a grin, "As Aunt Katrina said Sephora was always getting into trouble when she was a teenager. That's where you get it from." He chuckled then added, "But you also got my fantastic fighting style." I pushed my father playfully.

"Continue, Dad."

"Okay, okay. Well she had snuck out of the castle grounds one night, and crossed the boundary. In the forest she ran into the swordsman. Her ability then to control the ground helped wear him down since he was unfamiliar with the talent. By the time I traced him down she was tired. She wasn't much of a fighter, your mother. But I ended up defeating him," He replied, "She was beautiful; looked just like you at this age. Being the awestruck gentleman that I was I offered to escort her home."

"Didn't know what you were getting into, huh?" I joked and he laughed.

"True but I'm glad I did," He continued, "She basically escorted herself home with me as a guard. Her mother, the Queen then, was furious with her but grateful that I had rescued her. She was just nineteen at the time and I was twenty and I was perfect for her mother's expectations of a husband. Luckily, it wasn't forced since we ended up falling in love. She would write to me, and I would write to her until we got married and I moved here."

"Daddy, what was you're last name?" I questioned quietly. My father smirked before answering.

"I was Link Namikaze." My jaw dropped.

"Like... Minato Namikaze?" I exclaimed softly. He chuckled and nodded. Everyone that's anyone knew Minato Namikaze was the fourth hokage and saved the hidden leaf from the dreadful nine-tailed fox.

"We were cousins since our father's were brothers; twins in fact. We looked so much alike that people couldn't tell us apart." He explained then added, "Did you know Minato was Naruto's father?" My jaw dropped, again.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Oh well you'll come to learn everyone in this world by the time you're an adult." He replied.

"So Naruto and I are third cousins?" My father nodded his head and I stared in shock, until I thought of another question.

"Is Aunt Amaya related to you?" I asked, "She looks like you."

"Yes she's my sister. She met Bryen Zukko at our wedding." He explained, "He was one of the guards accompanying us on our way to the chapel. "That's why they are what is known as the 'B' family because the two of them together ranked higher in social class than Katrina and Dallan who was a blacksmith, so their small family is the 'C' rank."

"Mom and Katrina are sisters then?" I asked, "And is that why Amaya is so materialistic?" My father laughed.

"Yes. Katrina grew up here and has been used to this lifestyle so she is more, what you would say, 'down to earth'. Sephora and Katrina had an older brother who was technically the heir to the throne, though." My father stated, "But he died at a young age and the family had no other males in any of the families at the castle. Sephora was the second oldest so she was heir." I didn't know what else to ask about the family so I went back to our conversation earlier.

"Okay back to the conversation before," I began, "Wouldn't people from Konoha know you turned out to be the King?"

"Only a few people that had been invited to the wedding knew," He answered, "That's why when we sent you kids off we changed your names just in case. I didn't keep contact with most of them after we were married, but we didn't want to take a risk with your last names being Namikaze." He laughed but stopped when he noticed my expression. "What sweetheart?"

"Tell me more, Dad."

"Like what?"

"Who knows from Konoha?"

"Hm... well Minato and Kushina [Naruto's parents] knew because they had been alive at the time," He responded, "Maybe two or three old Anbu friends and Kakashi Hatake."

"Kakashi?" I asked, "But you're so much older than him!"

"Only a decade!" He argued back, "And don't forget Kakashi was already a Jonin by the time I left. Minato had also been Kakashi's sensai so I helped when needed. Minato and I were very close, and Kakashi and I kept contact a little after Minato passed." I waited for a few minutes before my brain processed all of this new information. While lost in thought I thought of my parents' story and thought of Kiba.

"Another random question," I said.

"Sure thing," My father answered.

"How'd you know she was the one?"

"Does this have to do with Kiba by any chance?" He murmured. I felt my face flush before I nodded my head. "Ah, I spoke with Miro a little when he arrived. He had been very distressed."

"So you know about Reina, too?" I asked.

"And Shikamaru." He added, "But yes I knew about all your friends and sensai's as well. I could tell she was the one because I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, and all I wanted to do was stay with her even though I knew I had to return home." I thought of my father's words and applied it to the way I felt about Kiba. I yawned and closed my eyes.

"I missed you Daddy," I mumbled and he kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you too baby." He whispered as I fell asleep in my father's arms like a child I wish I could be again.

* * *

I slept in late the next morning, but no one bothered to wake me. When I finally got out of bed, I looked outside to see the land the same as it always was. I sighed._ I guess she didn't change the law yet._ I thought as I slipped on my slippers and walked out into the hallway. It had to be about eleven, because I saw my cousins Mya and Shea walking to their lessons. The two of them were the same age so they attended a younger session by themselves. I walked only a little farther when I saw Miro and remembered Reina's letter. I sped back to my room, grabbed the envelope from my suitcase and sped back to him. He had only moved a couple paces in the time I had been gone.

"Miro!" I exclaimed.

"Woah slow down," He teased, "What's up?" His eyes didn't look as bright as usual, and I could tell he was straining his voice to sound cheerful.

"I have a letter for you." I said and handed him the letter. He looked at his name on the front and his eyes drooped.

"It's from Reina..." He said without even opening it. I waited for him to open it but he handed it back to me as he shook his head. "I don't want it."

"Miro she basically begged-" I began to argue but he stopped me.

"No I won't read it," He replied, "Whatever she said in there doesn't matter anymore. It's too late." And with that he walked away, and I scanned the corridors for no reason. I saw one of our maids and ran to her.

"Good morning Lady Hazel," She replied.

"Hello can you tell me where Prince Miroto's room is?" I asked and she pointed down the hall.

"Last door on you're left." She told me and I thanked her. As I began to turn away I turned back to her.

"Oh one more thing, where's the Queen?"

"Last time I saw her she was in the garden." The maid answered. I thanked her once again and ran to Miro's room. I began to slip the envelope under his door when I tried the doorknob. It clicked open and I walked inside. His room was about the same size as mine, but much cleaner. I went to his desk and searched through his drawers for an envelope. When I found a blank one, I took Reina's letter from its envelope and put it in the blank one. I wrote his name as 'Prince Miroto Macerra' on the front and put it on his bed. _That way he would open it, and begin reading without realizing it's Reina's letter,_ I thought slyly. When satisfied with my work, I made my way to the garden and found mother admiring her flowers.

"I see you didn't change the law yet." I said and my mother turned around swiftly.

"Oh don't scare me like that, sweetie." She replied, "And no not yet, I don't see how its necessary."

"Mother I already told you I wanted the law changed," I responded as calmly as I could. "Everyone knows you sent those sound ninja to hurt Deena into bringing her back here. Miro came of his own accord, because he was upset. I came because they came for me. Well news flash mother, I came back to be the Queen of this castle."

"You are not Queen yet, my dear. When you get a husband you will be queen." My mother argued.

"Mom you obviously don't understand what could happen to this garden if I get angry," I threatened and her eyes went wide. "You took me from my friends, my home, took my freedom and oh, you took me from a potential husband back in Konoha."

"I knew about you're little boyfriend from your father," She answered sternly as she gazed over her garden again, "What is it you want Hazel?"

"First, it's Taryn," I answered.

"It's Hazel." She replied sternly. I gave up and that topic and moved to another,

"Fine, secondly, let us make a bet." My mother raised an eyebrow and uncrossed her thin arms.

"Alright," My mother agreed.

"For the next three months, I get complete power over Symphonia and get to do whatever I please," I announced.

"You're too young-" began my mom but I interrupted.

"Hold on," I stated, "If the kingdom does not like my ways, then you can be back in power and I will grow up to do whatever you say." My mother seemed to enjoy this idea and nodded her head.

"How will we know who the people like better?" She asked.

"A vote."

"Very well then," She answered, "You are a bright, young woman Hazel. I'm excited to see how this turns out." I nodded my head.

"The bet starts now." I demanded and my mother bowed her head.

"What's you're first act, Queen Hazel?" She asked politely with a smile. I smiled to myself.

"I'm giving back the powers." My mother flinched and began to speak up when I silenced her. I was going to make the best of my life here in Symphonia. When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade.


	23. Being Queen

**3 MONTHS LATER**

"Today's the day," My father said to me as we walked down a long flight of stairs. I wore my prettiest dress, and my most expensive tiara. I sighed as I took my father's arm.

"I know," I replied, "Has it really been three months?" My father laughed and hugged me from the side.

"It went by quickly," He answered, "But I have faith in you. No issues have aroused since you gave the people their powers back."

"Will Mom be alright if it turns in my favor?" I asked my father as the guard opened the doors to our meeting room.

"She's a grown woman, she can handle it." He whispered as everyone in the room turned their attention to me. My mother smiled at me and nodded. I figured I should say a few words before the messenger returned with the results of the vote.

"I'd like to say a few things," I announced, "I want to thank everyone for their support, and thank you to my mother who took our little bet with as much elegance as possible. You should all be grateful that she made up for some of mine." Some chuckles and laughter erupted in the room. I smiled at all of my family members and council. _Okay, so I wasn't the calmest person when stressed._ But everyone still seemed to love me anyway. The doors then burst open behind me and I turned swiftly to see the young messenger.

"I have the results! I have it!" He exclaimed. He handed my father the letter and he tore it open. He looked around the room before opening the piece of paper with the results.

"The Queen of Symphonia is," My father began then took a dramatic pause, "Queen Hazel Taryn Macerra."

**

* * *

**

**5 YEARS LATER**

"God where's Ripley?" I asked nervously while pacing back and forth.

"She'll be here in like two minutes." My younger cousin Mya reassured.

"Well she better be," I mumbled while collapsing onto a couch. This day was a routine they did every week, once a week. It was the weekly reports on the countries, and I always liked to see how Konoha was doing. My thoughts were interrupted by Ari's barking coming from next to me on the couch. She wagged her tail, and hung her tongue out of her mouth. I pat the pink fur on her head softly.

"My girl." I cooed. She barked happily again.

"Hey sorry," Ripley replied as she came through the doors of the meeting room, "Ran into some people." I stood up and took the thick envelope from her hands.

"Have you looked at it yet?" I asked.

"No Hazel." She said. I ripped open the envelope with my nails, and pulled out the large packets.

"Well?" Mya asked, and I scanned for one specific report. I sighed when I saw the same thing I've been reading every week.

"Still gone. Reports have been filed of people seeing him with other ninjas wearing his clothing attire." I explained while shaking your head back and forth.

"What a shame." Ripley replied. Sasuke Uchiha had been missing for almost 5 years now and still no one could get him to return to Konoha. I couldn't shake a feeling that Hazuki, Katsuye and I could've prevented it back when I was in Konoha. _But then he might've left even sooner_, I thought. I leafed through Konoha's filing cabinet looking for a report from a few years ago. About four years ago, a new Uchiha was born in Konoha. Sometimes I wondered whose child it was. I looked back at my cousins who were waiting for a response.

"We'll just have to wait and see what comes up in the next month." I told them while scanning through the other packets. Nothing huge had occurred that needed my assistance. I read through the Sand Villages notes only to see Katsuye's perfect penmanship scribbled across the pages. I hadn't been invited to her and Gaara's wedding only a few months prior, but I was told that I was to stay here anyway.

"Hazel, your mother needs you to report downstairs for some emergency thing," someone said lazily outside the room. I looked up from my work to see Shea standing at the door. I tossed the papers onto the desk, and whistled for Ari to follow me.

"Ok thanks Shea." I replied.

"Don't mention it. I'll be out in the garden practicing my drawings in case you need me." She answered, then she walked out into the hallway. Since the women at the castle weren't allowed to battle, she used her drawings to create beautiful landscapes and clothing for the land. Shea became such a laid back person as she grew up that she spends most of her days out in the garden doodling. As I walked down the long flight of stairs a flash of white and orange went passed me.

"Ugh, Archie and Ava cut it out." I ordered. Ari barked once and the two dogs were by her side.

***Flashback***

Ari was acting really strange lately. _Was it something about her sudden growth spurt? Her nearing due date? Or was she upset I barely had time with her?_

"What's wrong?" Deena had asked you.

"I'm still really worried about Ari." I replied.

"She'll be okay, the doctor is looking at her right now." She told me. I paced back and forth wondering what could be the problem. A loud howl suddenly pierced ears.

"ARI!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs with Ripley close behind me. I reached the room, and grabbed the handle when a strong hand grabbed my arm.

"Miro let me go!" I yelled, "I have to see her! I have to!"

"You can't go in yet," My brother replied, "I'm sorry."

"She's going to be fine," Aaron reassured. I fell to my knees helplessly and stared at the ground. Miro knelt down next to me and grabbed my upper arm gently.

"Hazel, she isn't going to die you know." He teased and helped me off the ground.

"Why won't you let me in then?" I asked softly. Miro grinned and Aaron tapped me on the shoulder. I looked to my cousin who also smiled.

"Hazel just listen." Aaron replied. I calmed myself down and listened closely. Small whimpers and barks were coming from inside. "What is that? Is that Ari?" I asked curiously. Aaron smiled and cracked open the door a little. "Can she come in now?" He asked. "Bring her in." I heard my Aunt Amaya say. He closed the door and reached for my hand. I took my cousin's hand as he walked me into the room. My aunt smiled at me as she held an orange creature, wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms. Inari was standing next to her holding an identical, but white, puppy in a blue blanket. "She-She had the puppies?" I exclaimed happily.

"Two of them." Aunt Amaya replied as the two women handed me both dogs. I looked to the orange dog and kissed her head.

"Hi girl," I cooed. She had the biggest brown eyes I had ever seen. "You can be Ava." I switched my gaze to the male puppy in my right arm. He was a little bigger than his sister but still tiny. "He looks just like Akamaru."

"Who's Akamaru?" Inari asked. I looked up at my cousin who clutched on to her new husband Vinzent's arm in delight. They had just announced a child on the way.

"The father," I answered with a smile. "And you, little guy, can be Archie." I gave the puppies back to my aunt and cousin and went over to Ari who sat there quietly. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her head.

"You'll always be my baby girl, Arianna Macerra." I answered with a smile. Ari barked and licked my face happily as a happy tear ran down my face.

***End Flashback***

The two, young puppies had grown to be as big as their mother who was an average grown labrador size._ I wonder how Akamaru is doing... and Kiba..._ I thought.

"Sorry to interrupt your memories from the past... but we really got to get down there," Ripley replied as she whipped her bronze hair out of her face.

"Kids back into the room for a little." I demanded of the two dogs. Archie flashed a slight grin and Ava barked happily. The love for my dogs made up for the hole in my heart where Kiba belonged, and I was grateful for them. The two dogs took off at the speed of light towards my bedroom, and Ari shook her head back and forth and barked. "Come on girl." I replied. I walked down the stairs, and into the sitting room to find my parents, aunts and uncles, all my cousins, Inari's husband, Miro's current girlfriend Rinoka, and Aaron's wife Dazilia. I looked to Ripley who looked just as nervous as I felt. I glance to my mother who sat with her legs crossed neatly and her hands folded perfectly on her lap.

"Ah Hazel and Ripley." My mother replied.

"Hello mother," I responded with a curtsy.

"Mom.. Aunt Sephora," Ripley acknowledged to her mother and mine.

"What's going on?" I asked as my father motioned for the two of us to sit on the spare couch together. We sat slowly, and listened.

"Now before you argue like I know you two will," Aunt Amaya replied, "We need to discuss your coming of age; both of you. Ripley you will be twenty in two months, and Hazel in five." I sighed a breathe of relief, but I shouldn't have so soon.

"As you are aware the coming of age of twenty means marriage." My mother explained, "It had been tradition in this family for many years that the women are chosen husbands, and the men choose."

"Mom I can take care of Symphonia myself-" I argued as my Aunt Amaya spoke over me

"We have already selected perfect suitors for two of our most loveliest young ladies of this castle." She began, "For Ripley, Sir Emit Mahal has joined us and is waiting in the next room."

"And for you, Hazel, there is a lovely man named Sir Ren Venturino." My Aunt Katrina told me. I looked to Ripley whose mouth was dropped open. I then looked to my father in disbelief.

"Dad this is outrageous!" I exclaimed, "I will never agree to it! Can't you do something?" My fathers eyes were upset but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Was his answer.

"Girls it's not bad at all!" Inari intrigued, "Vinzent here was chosen for me when I was turning twenty and after a few weeks we clicked instantly! I swear they haven't chosen bad men for you girls."

"Well I think it's sexist that the boys can choose." Ripley mumbled. Our family members ignored her comment and my mother spoke to a maid who just walked in the room to serve tea.

"Oh, Wanda, darling will you send Sirs Emit and Ren in here?" She asked.

"Right away Lady Sephora." Wanda the maid answered and scurried out of the room. Everyone sat in silence, as I tried to find something to say. I looked to Ripley who had pure agony in her eyes. I nudged my cousin next to me, and she faced me.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I'll tell you later," She answered back. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and I turned to see Wanda in the doorway. All the adults got up from their spots as the two men walked in. Ripley pulled me out of my seat as the two walked up to us. I couldn't tell who was who yet, but already I didn't like what either of them presented. The one on the left wore a nice white suit with gold rimming. He had brown-golden, short hair and had an oval face with a pointy-like chin. His eyes were light brown and he was rather tall. The other had black spiked hair, bright blue eyes, and wore a dark green suit. His face showed no emotion and he seemed rather annoyed to be here. The one on the left stepped forward and took my hand in his and kissed it.

"Queen, I am honored to be your fiance." He answered. Once he finished caressing my hand, I pulled away quickly and scanned him.

"So you are Ren, I take it." I answered smugly. He nodded with a bow. I looked to Ripley who was engaged in what seemed a boring conversation with her fiance and her family. I turned my body away from Ren and looked to my mother. "This is a stupid rule, what about true love?" My mother chuckled a bit before answering.

"I bet if you get to know Ren you'll love him," She answered and linked her arm through my father's. "Just like at your father and I, darling."

"Yeah but you and Dad actually fell in love." I answered annoyingly, "And it just so happens he was a perfect fit for the job. If I stayed here all these years to rule this kingdom, I'll do it without a husband."

"That's not allowed, Hazel." She answered. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetheart I promise I'll-" Ren began but I turned around and slapped his hand off my body.

"Don't you dare call me that." I snapped, "And keep you're scrawny hands off me." My mother gasped and Ren looked stricken. I turned back to everyone who was now all looking at me. I looked to Ripley who stood next to Emit, and he had his arm around her. She gave me a wincing smile and I frowned. "This is wrong, this is all wrong..." I mumbled to the ground.

"What?" Someone asked.

"I'm leaving for a few days or maybe a week." I announced firmly, "I leave Miro and father in charge while I'm away."

"And where are you planning on going to?" My father asked with a grin on his face. And I smiled back at my father because I knew that he knew exactly where I was going.

"Not sure but I'm getting far away from here." I began to leave when I snapped my finger in the air and turned back around. I smiled at Ren and curtsied in front of my astounded yet disappointed _fiance_. Everyone bowed their heads slightly as I exited the room.

* * *

I had ran to my room straight after my encounter with my so called fiance, and packed everything up. I took the dog's food and some of Archie and Ava's favorite toys, too. I layed out an empty scroll and performed a jutsu which sealed the two puppies safely inside. I could summon them when I reached my destination. It was almost ten o'clock at night when there was a knock on my door. I opened the door to see Ripley standing there.

"Can I come in?" She asked politely.

"Yeah of course, Rip. Of course." I responded as she stepped in and collapsed on my floor. I didn't say anything but sat next to her on the ground. She wasn't crying but I could see the pain in her eyes.

"When I was thirteen my father, some veterans and Uncle Link were training the new, fairly young knights," Ripley began to explain her misery from earlier that day, "One of them was a man about his mid twenties who exceeded many of their expectations. He's the top guard now. Anyway he had a fifteen year old nephew who came to the castle one day to watch training. My parents took a liking to the young man who apparently fancied me, and decided from that moment he would be the man to marry me."

"Emit?" I asked quietly even though I knew the answer. Ripley nodded and dotted under her eyes to make sure not to ruin her make-up with tears.

"He's different now though. He used to be so lively and cheerful. Emit would make me laugh so much my stomach would ache." My cousin answered with a small giggle, "Back then it excited me to have an older man like me and to marry. But I never found true love, and as I got older I wanted to before I finally stood at that alter with him." I wrapped my arms around my cousin and she breathed heavily in my arms. She was trying not to cry and I admired her strength to stay strong when mine was weak.

"I'm sorry Ripley," I replied as she pulled her head away.

"I want to come with you," She announced. I was surprised by her sudden statement but I smiled.

"I might have to leave you at some points," I told her, "Will that be okay?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed as she was now in a better mood, "I want to go around by myself anyway."

"Alright well we're leaving at midnight," I said. Ripley smiled and hugged me one more time before running out of my room. I shook my head with a smile on my face as I looked to Ari who barked happily. "We're going home girl."


	24. We are Finally Free, Tonight

Ripley and I were about to leave when I heard someone come running down the stairs. I turned to see Deena in her nightgown and slippers.

"Wait!" She called quietly. When she reached us she handed me a piece of folded up paper, "Will you say hi to Leyah for me? And this is for Shikamaru." I laughed a little and took the letter from her.

"How'd you know where I was going?" I asked as I slipped her paper into my pocket.

"Wasn't too hard to guess once I found out you were getting married," She answered with a smirk. I kissed the top of her forehead and turned to leave, but she pulled me back around. "Don't read my letter, please."

"I won't I promise." I swore. Deena smiled, said goodbye to Ripley and went back up to bed. "You ready?" I asked my cousin.

"You bet, let's get going." Ripley responded and opened the heavy doors of the castle, and took my hand in hers.

* * *

It wasn't difficult to get to the sand village, even if it took an entire day. I had planned on running straight to Konoha until Ripley tagged along. Thankfully Ripley learned to transport farther distances and now she could do fifty miles at one time. I used about a third of my chakra to run some of the way to make the transporting more efficient when we needed it. When we arrived at the sand it was nine in the morning, the following day, and the shops were already open.

"You have the money, right Rip?" I asked my cousin as the guards let us through the sand doors of the village. Ripley reached into her backpack and pulled out a stack of money. She smiled and waved it in my face. She had never used this much chakra before so she was exhausted.

"Let's hurry I'm starved, and need to re-energize myself." She mumbled.

"Only one more transportation," I informed her, "I'll carry you the rest of the one hundred miles."

"You can't possibly do that." Ripley answered with a frown. I shrugged my shoulders, and pointed a finger at her.

"Don't forget I'm destined to be the strongest ninja in the world." I teased and she laughed. We stopped at the first supermarket and grabbed some food for the road, but we ate most of it at that moment. Ari had gone into my scroll during the trip since she got tired. Every since she had the puppies, her level of chakra decreased slightly. After taking a rest at one of the sand villages _beaches,_ we were planning to head out when I remembered who lived here. "Do you mind if we take a quick stop?" I asked. Ripley thought for a minute, sighed, and shook her head. I smiled as I grabbed her arm, and jogged to the Kazekage's office.

* * *

"How may I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked politely.

"Hello I'm Queen Hazel Macerra and this is my cousin, Princess Ripley Zukko of Symphonia." I told her as her jaw fell open, "I'd like to speak with Lady Katsuye, please?"

"O-Of course," She stuttered and hit a button on her desk, "Lady Katsuye you have some visitors." We waited about a minute before a tall woman with almost floor length, red hair came walking down in a nice black and white dress. She had a notebook in her hands and was scribbling notes down when she spoke.

"Are you here for the Kazekage's weekly meetings?" She asked without picking her eyes up off the sheet. When I didn't answer she looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Oh well no you're not. May I ask what you're here for if not for the Kazekage?"

"Kat." I replied, "It's me, Hazel." Katsuye dropped her pen and placed her notebook on the secretary's desk.

"Holy shit." She mumbled. "Y-You're back?"

"Just visiting." She hugged me tightly and shook me back and forth. "Oh my gosh you look beautiful!" I laughed and smiled at my best friend.

"You look fantastic, as well." I answered, "I always enjoy reading your weekly reports at the castle." Katsuye smiled.

"Oh I'm so happy you get to read them!" She exclaimed. Kat then noticed Ripley who waved shyly.

"This is my cousin Ripley," I announced, "Rip this is my best friend Katsuye."

"It's nice to meet you." My cousin answered and Katsuye returned the favor with a bright smile.

"Oh Gaara will be so happy to hear you've returned!" Kat squealed.

"Kat I can't stay, we're headed to Konoha." I said to her, "But I am very happy for you and Gaara.

"Yes congratulations." Ripley replied with a smile.

"Thank you! I would've invited you to the wedding but I had no idea where Symphonia was then." She explained and gave me another hug, "I have to go give him these notes for his meeting. Oh please visit again!" I smiled at my best friend whose perfect face glowed with joy.

"I can promise I'll try."

* * *

It was three in the afternoon when we reached the gates of Konoha. My back ached as I set Ripley down on the ground.

"Told you it was a bad idea." She said with a giggle.

"Yeah but if we walked we would've gotten here tomorrow, if that." I said and looked at the answering machine on the gates. I hesitated for a few moments as my nerves over took me. _What if so much has changed? Will people even recognize me? _I had never imagined I'd feel this scared to walk back into my old home. _Home. _Home was where Kiba was, and I needed to see him. I pressed the shining red button, there was a click, and man's voice coming through the speaker.

"Welcome to Konoha. Please state you're name and you're previous destination."

"Queen Hazel Macerra and Princess Ripley Zukko of Symphonia." I answered. I heard loud mumbles coming from the speaker, and smiled when I heard one of the guards exclaim,

"Quick! Open the doors she has returned!" The doors began to open slowly, and I hurried in before they were open barely wide enough for me to fit through. I immediately closed my eyes, and imagined myself here only five years ago. As I opened my eyes, my fears were destroyed. Konoha still looked like the same, peaceful village I knew and loved. I breathed in its' fresh air that smelled like ramen and flowers most of the time. The small, comfortable houses and apartments seemed strange compared to the mansions back in Symphonia. The market vendors, shops and the restaurants still crowded the sidewalks and busy streets. The sun was shining brightly without a cloud in the sky; it was a beautiful day in Konoha. I reached into my bag, and pulled out the scroll. I retrieved my dogs, and watched Ari bark happily and close her eyes just as I had, before wagging her tail in excitement. Archie and Ava had never known Konoha so they were slow in taking in their surroundings.

"It's nothing like I would've imagined," Ripley said in awe. Her eyes sparkled with adoration as she closed her eyes and smiled, "Hazel you were so lucky to live here."

_The luckiest, _I thought as I took my cousins arm and began walking through the streets. The people no longer recognized me without my jonin outfit, and I had grown much taller. When I walked through the streets of Symphonia everyone bowed their heads. But here they stared, because they didn't know who we were. Ripley pointed out things here and there that the vendors didn't have in Symphonia and I smiled along with her; remembering the times I went to those places back then. I looked to my left when I saw a girl with short pink hair, and a red dress with a white circle on the back.

"Sakura?" I exclaimed as I ran towards her. As I was about to reach out to her she turned around and threw a fist at me. I caught it right before it hit my face. I felt her chakra slicing through my hand as I let go gently. "Wow you're so strong..." I mumbled as I noticed Ripley close behind me.

"Who are you?" She asked, now calm.

"It's me Taryn," I answered with a laugh, "Well its' Hazel now."

"Oh my goodness!" She shouted and hugged me tightly. Ari barked happily beside me with the two puppies, "Oh hello Ari!" Her eyes grew wide as she grinned at me. "Are they the puppies?" I nodded as she squealed.

"The orange one is Ava, and the white one is Archie." I answered then turned to Ripley, "And this is my cousin Ripley." Sakura took Ripley's hand and shook it wildly.

"Wow you are both so beautiful!" She shouted, "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"It's a pleasure," Ripley answered princess-like.

"Sakura I can't believe how strong you are!" I told her. Her cheeks turned a little pink as she smiled.

"I trained with Lady Tsunade while Naruto was out with Jiraiya." She explained.

"How is he?" Ripley asked trying to be in the conversation.

"Oh he's fantastic!" She yelled and held out her hand. I had been oblivious to the engagement ring on her finger before. "He wanted to have a wife like his father when he became Hokage."

"Wow Sakura! Congrats!" I shouted as she put her hand down. She giggled and offered to help show Ripley around the town. We ran into a couple of my old friends and mentors on our trip on the streets.

"So what's it like being Queen?" Sakura asked then acknowledged Ripley, "And princess of course."

"Princess is nothing special," Ripley answered with a laugh.

"It's stressful so I left for a little." I answered, "It's fun though. All the good benefits of living in a castle obviously." Sakura and Ripley laughed before there was a moment of silence.

"You know about Sasuke, right?" Sakura asked suddenly. I sighed.

"Yeah I know just about everything," I answered, "We've almost had him a few times, but so far we're stumped. And then there was the whole Gaara versus the Akatsuki thing I had to handle with my guards in the sand."

"That was the worst." Sakura mumbled. "Wow I hadn't realized how much time had passed." Before I could answer someone came running up to us and hugged Sakura from behind.

"You were supposed to be back already with Tsunade's errands." Naruto replied in her ear. I looked to Ripley, awkwardly, and she shrugged. She turned her head to the side and they shared a quick kiss. When they pulled away Naruto finally noticed we were there. "Oh I didn't know you were busy Sakura! My bad! Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage." I laughed loudly and held out my hand.

"Hi I'm Hazel Taryn Macerra and I'm the Queen," I answered as he shook my hand slowly.

"HOLY-" He shouted but stopped when people looked. He lowered his voice before continuing. "Wow Taryn! I can't believe you're back!"

"Hazel," I corrected him with a smile, "And I'm only visiting with my cousin here." Naruto frowned as Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek.

"We gotta get back to Lady Tsunade," said Sakura, "I hope you don't mind."

"No it's cool." I told her, "I'll see you around.

"You betcha. Oh it was nice meeting you Ripley.

"You too Sakura." My cousin answered.

"Bye guys!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura took his hand and they walked down the street.

* * *

After walking for about ten minutes we still had no where to stay. Ripley was getting impatient and complaining about needing her beauty sleep. I rolled my eyes for the one hundreth time as we passed Leyah's old home. I looked to the window to see some lights shining through their window.

"Some lights are on in there." I replied as I walked up to her door.

"Are you sure, Hazel?" Ripley asked suspiciously, "Do you know who lives here?" Ari tugged on my shirt to let me know that she wanted to leave.

"Well I used to," I answered, "Can't hurt to try." I ignored the rest of Ripley's complaints, and rang the doorbell. A young man with long black hair and pale white eyes answered the door.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

"Hi do you know if..." I began but stopped when I realized who it was, "Neji?"

"That is who you are speaking to." He remarked.

"Uhm I don't know if you remember me but-" I started but was cut off by a woman's voice coming from inside.

"Sweetie who's there?" She asked.

"Leyah?" I asked.

"Who are you?" Neji questioned. Before I could speak he looked to Ripley who smiled shyly, and then to my three dogs at our knees. His lips curled into a smile. "Oh hello Ari."

"Did you just say Ari?" The girl exclaimed as I heard her come rushing to the door.

"Hi Leyah," I replied as she stared at you. I took the silent pause to see how she had changed. She was still rather short for her age of eighteen now, and she had cut her long black hair into a cute bob that framed her sharp face. She wore a simple nightgown, and I remembered Sakura's big announcement and looked to Leyah's fingers. Sure enough there was a ring, but a wedding band along with the engagement ring.

"Taryn?" She asked to snap me back to reality. I was about to correct her but figured I'd do it later. She embraced me, and wouldn't let me go for at least a good two minutes.

"Deena sends her love," I answered as she finally let go. "This is my cousin Ripley who's here with me. Do you mind if we can spend our time here?"

"Not at all! Of course you can stay!" Leyah insisted as she pushed Neji back into the house to let us in. "Haven't found a house yet?" She asked as she closed the door behind us.

"We're only visiting." I told her and she frowned.

"Oh." She answered then looked to Ripley, "Hi I'm Leyah Hyuuga."

"Deena's told me a lot about you," My cousin answered, "I'm Ripley."

"Well your more than welcome to stay as long as you want." She said, changing the subject.

"Thank you." I said. Leyah looked to the dogs who were sitting on the floor.

"Hello Ari!" She exclaimed and pet her head, "Are these the puppies?"

"Yes the orange girl is Ava, and the white boy is Archie."

"How adorable," She answered, "Archie looks just like Akamaru." I smiled and glanced at Ripley who looked ready to pass out. "How old are they?" Leyah asked as she stood up from petting my dogs.

"About five years now." I answered.

"Wow five years, already?" Leyah questioned in astonishment.

"Mhm. It's been a long time since I've been back." I answered with a yawn, "Way too long."


	25. Nothing will Ever be the Same

I woke up the next morning to Ava licking my nose gently. I mumbled and picked her up off me. I swung my legs over the bed making sure not to wake Ripley next to me. Archie came strolling through the door with a piece of paper in his mouth. He placed it on my lap and I read the small sticky note.

_Hazel and Ripley,_

_Neji and I had some errands to run so we'll most likely be out all day. Help yourselves to anything you'd like._

I tossed the note on the nightstand next to the bed and stood up. I moaned and held my head in my hands. I felt exhausted, but I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. I looked around the room for nothing in particular, but I did find Ari still sleeping on top of Ripley's legs. I chuckled a little, and one of Ari's ears poked up. Her eye opened suddenly, and she yawned.

"Sorry to wake you." I answered as she jumped off the bed to stretch. I grabbed some clothes from my bag, my toothbrush, and makeup and headed into the bathroom. Ripley was still sleeping by the time I was ready to head out for the day. I took Leyah's note from the table, and grabbed a pencil nearby.

_Rip,_

_Be back later. I'm taking the dogs with me so you can be free to do whatever. Please be safe._

_- Hazel_

I quietly whistled for the dogs to follow me as I opened the front door of her house. As the four of us strolled the streets of Konoha, I bought each of them a small toy from the vendors. About an hour after we had been walking I sat on one of the street benches to let the dogs rest in the cool shade. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air of my old home. I opened my eyes, and was looking at Ichiraku Ramen. Suddenly my stomach growled as I remembered I hadn't eaten breakfast.

"Hey guys I'll be right back," I told them as I stood, "Wait right here." Ari moved closer to her children as I walked across the street to the shop. When I stepped in I noticed two people also sitting here, but I ignored them for the time being so I could order. Once my food came and I payed, I had nothing else to do but eat and listen to the two people's conversation. At one point I glanced over to them when I heard one of my old friend's names. I nearly dropped my chopsticks when I noticed her long blonde hair and blue eyes. They boy next to her wore a jonin jacket, and sigh lazily as he replied to one of her questions.

"Ino I don't see what a big deal this is." He replied as he took a small pause to slurp his ramen, "Its not our business its theirs."

"But they've been dating for nearly two years now." Ino complained quietly, "Shikamaru you don't understand that its because he still misses Taryn." I began to choke as I heard my name being said. The two of them turned their heads to me as I coughed and regained my composure.

"Are you alright?" Ino asked obviously not knowing who I was. I looked to Shikamaru who stared at me with wide eyes. _He knows_. I thought as I wiped my mouth.

"Yes I'm sorry but I couldn't help overhear you're conversation." I answered as I looked at Ino, "Who is this that we're talking about?" I glanced in Shikamaru's direction to see him nudge her and tell her to shush. Ino waved him off being happy to tell me.

"Oh Kiba and Carinha." She answered then leaned in towards me. In a quieter voice she added, "He won't... do it with her." My jaw hung open as I pushed my bowl away from me.

"Right, right." I responded trying to hold myself together as I then thanked the cook, payed and walked out. I kept my head down as I walked quickly back across the street, but not before I knocked into someone on my way.

"Miss Taryn," Kakashi answered with a nod of his head, "I'm sorry I ran into you."

"No it's alright," I said, "And please call me Hazel."

"Right, of course." He said. I thought I saw a slight smile curl up under his mask but I couldn't be sure.

"I know this is might not concern you, but do you know how Izumi is doing?" I asked, "I know you two were good friends."

"Oh yes, we still keep in touch," He said, "She moved back to the Mist Village with Elliot when her mother fell ill. She's doing fine from what I've heard." _Great that's another person I've lost in the past five minutes._

"Well at least that's good." I was about to excuse myself, until I remembered my father's story back when I had returned to Symphonia five years ago. I was about to mention it, but Kakashi beat me to it.

"So how is your father?" Kakashi asked.

"He's good." I told him then redirected the conversation, "Did you know the whole time Kakashi?" His one visible eye softened and I worried I hadn't been specific enough, but he knew what I meant. Kakashi nodded his head and explained.

"I knew from the minute you arrived here when you were little. Miro was already beginning to look just like him, and had the same compassion for you girls as Link had for his sister and Minato. And you were as strong as he was, and you looked just like you're mother." I smiled at the ground, and kicked a rock with my foot.

"How come you never said anything?" I asked as I looked back up at him.

"Well if Link didn't even use his last name as your cover he obviously didn't want people finding out," Kakashi answered with a shrug, "We've written a few times since the secrets been out to keep Lady Tsunade updated with you kids." He chuckled a bit before continuing, "But I guess you are adults now, right?" I laughed and nodded my head.

"Well thank you Kakashi for keeping our secret, and being one of my mentors." I answered, "If you'll excuse me I must be going." I curtsied a little with a smile on my face. Kakashi bowed his head. As I turned to get past him he spoke one more time.

"You're father was right about what a wonderful lady you have become, Queen Hazel." I smiled to myself, and without turning around I answered,

"Thank you, Kakashi."

In all the commotion of running into Kakashi I had forgotten about what Ino said about Kiba back at the ramen shop. I was now walking miserably along the streets again with the dogs skipping besides me. With the time alone my mind was racing. _Was it true? Is Kiba seeing someone? Am I too late? Of course I'm late its' been five years! _I shook my head thinking the thoughts would escape, but only more came. I wanted to just collapse on the ground until someone found me, until Archie and Ava started barking. Then Ari started barking to quiet them down, and people began to look. I knelt down to the dogs and shushed them immediately.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly. Ari nudged her head in the direction of the forest, and Archie barked wildly. "Alright let's go." The two puppies had other plans though and ran off without me. Ari followed them and left me with dust flying around my head. "Ugh..." I moaned as I followed their scent into the forest. After jogging around for a few minutes I finally saw Ari's pink hair, and Ava's orange one sticking out from behind a bush. I ran up behind them and grabbed the two puppies tails. "Are you nuts?" I exclaimed semi quietly, and Ari barked.

"Who's there?" Someone asked from in front of me. I looked up to see a tall boy with a large white dog next to him. The boy had brown hair, and wore a Konoha headband around his forehead. His eyes were dark, and he had red cheeks that I knew so well.

"Uhm...S-Sorry I was looking for something." I stuttered nervously as I pushed the dogs behind the bush, so he wouldn't see. I shut my eyes hoping this would all disappear but when I opened my eyes again, Kiba was even more confused.

"Alright well my dog and I were training so..." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah sorry." I apologized, and began to turn away. I heard Kiba go back to instructing the now large Akamaru when I turned back around. "Sorry but I have a question." I replied loudly. Kiba looked back up at me, then at Akamaru.

"Alright."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I questioned. Kiba looked taken back by my comment, but answered me.

"Yeah why?" I felt as if I'd collapse any moment, and I prayed my heart would literally break into pieces so I wouldn't have to live with this pain. _What'd you expect? For him to be waiting around for you? Of course not. _I debated with myself in my mind. He waited for my answer, and I took a deep breathe.

"You just look like the type of guy to have one," I said with a small smile. He obviously didn't believe that was why I asked. I was screwed now, and there was no way I could lie myself out of this one. "Kiba, I-" I stopped not knowing what to say next.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked as Akamaru barked deeply, "I've never seen you before."

"Yes you have." I told him as I released my hair from my ponytail. I shook out my hair and let my long curls fall to my waist. "Kiba, it's me."

"Me who?" He asked.

"Y-You don't recognize me?" I asked him desperately. His eyebrows narrowed in concentration but he shook his head. I threw my arms in the air and lifted the ground between us. "Kiba it's me!" I cried now. "It's me! Taryn!" Kiba's jaw hung open as he stood there speechless like a dumb ass.

"So you know." Was all he said. When I didn't answer he specified, "About me and Carinha."

"Yes, I know." I mumbled hopelessly. I forced myself to take a step to make a run for it. "I shouldn't have come I'm sorry..." I turned to leave but I felt a hand on my arm.

"Wait." He answered, "You're finally back and I'm already losing you."

"You lost me five years ago," I answered as I found the courage to look into his eyes, "And I'm only visiting. I have to go back and get married so... I guess it turned out alright for the two of us then." I gave him a polite smile to show him I wouldn't break down, but as I turned to walk away the dogs didn't follow me. I turned my head to see Ari approaching Akamaru cautiously as Kiba pet Archie and Ava's head.

"Are these them?" He asked. I turned my body back around and bit my bottom lip.

"Yeah, the white one is Archie, and the orange one is Ava." I told him. He smiled at the two dogs and I couldn't help but smile back. They were our "grandchildren" as the people had put it years ago. We were forever bounded by these dogs, and that was something I didn't want to lose. "I hope you don't mind that I named them-"

"No I like them," He said as he stood, "Archie looks just like Akamaru except he has Ari's eyes."

"Yeah." Neither of us spoke for a little as we watched the reunited family play around with one another.

"Can I take them for the rest of the day?" He asked.

"Sure, take Ari too." I told him. He bent back down to the ground to play with the dogs as I silently slipped away back into the forest; even more lonely then I'd ever been.

* * *

I had tried not to cry during my lonely walk after that, but those sneaky bitches kept running down my face every now and then. I kept wishing for someone to run into to keep my mind off my broken heart, but it was nearing dinner time and everyone was in their houses. I attempted to search for Ripley, but she could've been anywhere by now. I slid my hands into the pockets of my pants, as I stared at the sky. _I want to wake up from this nightmare now._ I prayed to the heavens, _Please pinch me if I'm dreaming._ I actually waited for a pinch and when none came I convinced myself I had lost my mind. I decided I would go search for my cousin again as I looked back to the streets. I saw a young girl walking in front of me a few paces away. I couldn't see her face but she had jet black hair that fell to her mid-back and a little boy held her hand. He had the same color hair but it was spiked up in the back.

"Excuse me!" I called to her. She turned around and shone her fierce red eyes at me.

"Yes?" She asked. I walked closer to her so we were about arms length.

"Hi I was just wondering if you've seen a girl with long, bronze colored hair?" I tried to explain. "Probably not knowing what she's doing?"

"There's a lot of girls with that description now a days." She joked with me. I recognized her laugh, yet couldn't put my finger on it. She smiled slightly, and I saw her eyes had a secret hatred in them.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry." I mumbled. I looked down at the little boy who was tugging on her shirt. "You're brother is very adorable." I told her. She laughed loudly, and picked the boy up in her arms.

"He's my son, actually." She said, "His name is Kazu."

"Oh, well he's still adorable." I answered with a laugh, "Hi Kazu." Kazu looked at me and mumbled 'Hi' back. "How old is he?"

"He'll be four this October." She told me, "How come you're so curious?" Suddenly, it all made sense to me and I knew exactly who she was.

"You know who he looks like?" I said, "Sasuke Uchiha. He even has the same red eyes with the black-" I was cut off when grabbed my arm tightly.

"How... how do you you know him?" She asked angrily.

"Momma." Kazu complained as she shushed him.

"He-He disappeared about five years ago around this time." I explained, "I knew there was a new Uchiha around, but I..." I couldn't finish as I stared at the woman in front of me whose eyes were glaring at me. "Hazuki..."

"Who the fuck are you?" She exclaimed as Kazu began to speak again in protest of his mother's language. She set him down, and Kazu clutched his mother's hand.

"I-It's me." I mumbled, "It's Taryn, well Hazel now." Hazuki let go of my arm and her lip quivered.

"Prove it," Hazuki demanded. I thought for a moment before I began to ramble.

"My brother Miro used to make your favorite pancakes; I dated Kiba Inuzuka; I'm the Queen of Symphonia and-" I stopped and lifted my sleeve to show my wrist which had my 'forever' bracelet still hanging onto it, "We made bracelets with Katsuye before I left." Hazuki's eyes suddenly filled with tears, she threw her free arm around my waist, and buried her face into my chest. I noticed she was shorter than me now as I embraced her tightly. After she pulled away and wiped the tears she smiled brightly like she used to.

* * *

"I stopped being a ninja once he was born." Hazuki explained as we sat on one of the benches near the park. "I grew angry with myself and the people around me. Some of the elders were ashamed of me and one went as far to tell me my parents would be disappointed in me."

I knew Hazuki's deceased parents were a touchy subject, and they had always avoided any conversation about it if possible. I had to change the subject, but I didn't know if she wanted to relive any of her memories of Sasuke.

"How'd it happen?" I asked gently not knowing how to respond.

"Tye had yet, another one of his parties on New Year's Eve." Hazuki explained. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breathe. When she began to speak her voice shook ever so slightly. "He... he had alcohol there and he gave me one. I had never had it before, and you can guess what happened from there."

"Whose last name does he have?" I questioned.

"Mine." Hazuki told me, "But as you said, they documented him as an Uchiha. They had to because it was such a big deal. But, I didn't want him growing up under that name so I taught him mine, and registered him with my name for school and such."

"Did Sasuke know?"

"No. He left a month or two after that. I looked everywhere for him, and sometimes I regret not telling him about Orochimaru's plan back when we were younger." Hazuki mumbled miserably.

"I thought about that too when I found out." I explained, "Maybe he wouldn't have left if he had known about Kazu." Hazuki thought for a few seconds before she shook her head.

"I'm glad he didn't know," She answered, "He wouldn't have wanted the clan to live on in reminder of his family. I know he wouldn't have helped me either so it doesn't matter." I tried to protest, but she shot me a look and shook her head. "He wouldn't have, Hazel, I know it. It's better this way." I had nothing to answer with so she moved on too, yet, another topic. "Did you see Kiba?" I shut my eyes tightly, and nodded my head.

"First I need to tell you why I'm back." I replied, "I'm getting married."

"Shut up!" Hazuki exclaimed, "To who?"

"This guy, Ren." I told her, "But its so awful, because I only met him once and apparently my parents choose my husband. I came back to find Kiba and-" I stopped as I recalled Ino's words in my head. My words caught in my throat, and I gulped heavily as I tried to find my voice.

"He has a girlfriend," She finished. I nodded my head, and she continued, "Carinha came here three years ago, and fell in love with him immediately. But he was still depressed about you. He would come to me almost everyday after you left to talk to me about you, and helped me when Kazu was born."

"I wish I could go back in time," I told her, "I would've come back sooner, and taken him with me."

"We all wish we could go back in time at one point," Hazuki replied and fixed Kazu's body on her lap, "If I had the choice, I wouldn't have taken the drink. But sometimes I'm glad I have Kazu to remind me of him." I didn't answer, and Hazuki then scooped up her child in her arms and stood up. "It's getting late and I need to get Kazu home. We'll hang tomorrow, okay? I'll leave Kazu at the day care."

"Okay, thank you Hazuki." I said as I stood too. We hugged one last time before Kazu mumbled something to his mother.

"Bye Hazel." He said quietly.

"Bye Kazu." I answered. The little boy smiled as Hazuki kissed his cheek, and carried him away.


	26. Baby, I will Wait for You

I walked back to Leyah's house as the sun set behind the trees of the Hidden Leaf Village. Leyah and Neji were enjoying a conversation at their kitchen table when I walked in to the home.

"Hi, I'm just gonna go up." I told them. I saw Leyah glance at Neji who was looking at me, "I don't want to interrupt."

"No no, come join us." Neji replied as he motioned me to the seat next to him. "Ripley stopped by before to say she'd be back at eight, so she should be home soon."

"Okay thanks for telling me," I responded as I sat down in the chair.

"We were just joking about the similarities between Rock Lee and Might Guy." Leyah laughed lightly and Neji smiled besides her.

"It really is strange." He added. I smiled and looked down at my twiddling fingers resting on the table.

"What happened today?" Leyah asked to change the topic, "You look miserable."

"Would you like me to leave?" Neji asked. I shook my head, and began to stand.

"No its me, I should really be going-" I began but Leyah cut me off.

"Please tell us Hazel." She begged, "We're here to help you. Maybe even convince you to stay." I smiled a little and sat back down as I began to recite my day.

"Well I went on a lonely walk with the dogs this afternoon, got lunch and saw Ino and Shikamaru." I explained then stopped.

"Oh well thats good!" Leyah exclaimed and I sighed.

"Well I heard them... talking about things." I told her. "I heard them talking... about Kiba and Carinha." Leyah gasped slightly.

"Ah that explains things," Neji answered.

"And then the dogs made us run into each other and..." I began but stopped when I realized I forgot to get the dogs, "Oh, shit! I forgot the dogs!"

"Well maybe its a good thing that you should see him again." Neji suggested.

"But it wasn't a good meeting, and I don't want to see him ever again."

"You don't mean it," Leyah replied. I nodded my head, but then sighed and put my head to the table.

"I hate my life..." I mumbled. Neji put a helpful hand on my back, as I took a few minutes to calm myself down so I wouldn't cry._ I wouldn't, I wouldn't. _I picked my head up and looked at the two of them. "I came back because I'm getting married to someone I don't even know! I thought-maybe, he'd still be waiting." Leyah took my hand from across the table and looked at Neji. "But who was I kidding? I never expected him to wait around; that's so selfish of me."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, he waited." Leyah answered, "He waited until about two years ago for you."

"He never went out, you know." Neji added, "He was depressed, and antisocial like Sasuke had been, but maybe even worse."

"Yeah then Carinha came to Konoha, and everyone pushed him to go on a date with her for once," Leyah informed me, "She was the one to ask him out not the other way around. He only said yes because he was miserable and thought it wouldn't get better than that."

"He told you this?" I asked Leyah. She shook her head.

"No, Tye told me." She answered. Neither of us spoke for a little, until we heard the doorbell ring. Neji got up from the table, and opened the door to an exuberant Ripley escorted by no other than Tye himself.

"Tye?" I exclaimed.

"Taryn?" He shouted back. I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. He hugged me tightly back. When we pulled away, I saw he still had the same messy green hair, and goofy smile.

"It's Hazel, now." I told him.

"Alright, Miss Queen Jonin of Konoha and every other land," He joked, "You look great!"

"Thank you!" I said back, "You don't look half bad yourself, kid." He grinned as Ripley smiled at him.

"Thanks Tye," She said, "I had a lot of fun."

"Hey no problem Ripple." He teased and took her hand. He kissed it gently with a low chuckle, "The pleasure was all mine, princess." My cousin giggled as Tye began to take off when he turned around again. "Oh, ten o'clock tomorrow?"

"Ten o'clock." Ripley answered as he walked off into the night. When she shut the door behind her I saw that Neji had gone off to the TV room and Leyah was cleaning the dishes. I looked at my cousin who smiled brightly.

"Hm..." I mumbled as I circled her, "Giggles, a bright smile, and a cute boy... I think someone has a crush." Ripley's cheeks turned pink and she slapped my arm. I glanced at Leyah who chuckled a little from the kitchen.

"Do not!" She argued, "He was sweet to me and helped me around today, that's all."

"Good." I said, "You are getting married after all."

"And so are you," She answered with a grin. Ripley folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at me, "And you came back for him." I bit my bottom lip, which had become a recent habit, and didn't say anything. "C'mon people already know you're back, trust me. Shikamaru knew exactly who you were when I saw him today, and he was worried about what would happen when you saw Kiba."

"Yeah well I did," I snapped, "And I won't be seeing anyone until you're ready to leave this place. I've never been more excited to go back home." One of the dishes fell in the sink noisily as Leyah mumbled "sorry". Ripley stood there dumbfounded, and all I could hear was the quiet television in the back round. I began to hyperventilate as I ran up to our shared room, and opened the window. The warm, summer breeze hit my face, and lungs as I breathed deeply until I was normal. I stood there with my forearms on the window sill, and my head sticking out. I looked at all the bright stars out, and wondered if my family could see them too. _If Kiba was looking at them, too. _I grunted in frustration and closed the window; a burst of air hitting my face one last time.

I couldn't fall asleep that night even though my eyelids felt like they weighed a thousand pounds on my hazel eyes. Every time I closed them I pictured one of Kiba and I's old memories, and I would start to hyperventilate some more, or even let a few tears fall. My noises would wake Ripley, so I refused to close my eyes, and the sun began to rise when I finally couldn't procrastinate slumber any longer.

* * *

"Hazel? Hazel, someone's here to see you." The soft voice said to me. I stirred and forced open my eyes into the bright light. The sun outside the window was already overhead, and the heat radiated against my body through the window. Leyah stood over me, dressed and all, and smiled.

"W-What time is it?" I mumbled as I flipped my hair out of my face.

"Almost two in the afternoon." I groaned and fell back onto my pillow. Leyah left the room, and was replaced by Kazu running into the room. I lifted my head as he jumped onto the bed by my legs. Hazuki came walking into the room grinning.

"Oh Kazu." She answered and picked him up. She took his spot on my bed as he sat on her lap laughing quietly. "I came by this morning, but you wouldn't wake up for anything."

"Mm..." I murmured, "I didn't get much sleep, but are we still going to hang around today?"

"Tomorrow," Hazuki answered as she rolled her eyes, "The stupid day care isn't open on Sundays apparently, so I have to watch Kazu today. Tomorrow we'll have the day to ourselves."

"Thats's good with me," I said as I lifted myself out of bed.

"Well I better be going to get Kazu to the park." She answered, "He's been bugging me all day." I smiled at her and she returned the favor. Hazuki was about to leave when she turned back around. "Oh, and Shikamaru was looking for you this morning. Just thought you should know."

"Cool, thanks." I answered as she left. I reluctantly hopped out of bed, showered, ate and was ready to go out by three. I went into my duffel bag I brought along, and pulled out Deena's note for her ex-boyfriend. Ripley had already gone out this morning with Tye, and Leyah and Neji were never home anyway. It was actually quite nice not having to watch out for the dogs as I took my stroll around the village. I tried to keep my thoughts occupied with what I thought Deena had written in her letter, but sometimes my mind would slip to my encounter with my own ex. After a little while I decided to stop at a coffee shop. I had always preferred this coffee over any other kind. While I was waiting for my order I noticed the woman next to me receiving her order of two coffees. At first glance I thought it was Kat, but remembered quickly that she was in the sand village. She had the same long red hair, fair skin, and eyes, but her face was more mature and grave than Katsuye's. She wore a red tank top, and a black skirt covered by one of Konoha hospital's white, doctor jackets. The girl exited the shop as I got my order, and followed her. Before she got far, I called out to her.

"Excuse me!" The woman turned around, and smiled a little.

"Yes?" She asked. I had definitely seen her before, and her name was on the tip of my tongue.

"Uhm, have we met before?" I asked. I couldn't believe I couldn't remember who she was considering I recognized everyone else. The girl raised one of her eyebrows and puckered her lips. It was the same face Katsuye always made when she was confused.

"I don't recognize you, so..." She answered. Her name suddenly came to me.

"Are you Reina Bareya?" I asked. The woman nodded her head. "I'm Hazel Macerra." I added. Reina nearly dropped her cups of coffee as she ran to embrace me.

"Oh my goodness I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" Reina exclaimed, "How are you?"

"I'm alright, how are you?" I repeated.

"I'm managing." I suddenly noticed why I hadn't remembered who she was.

"How come you aren't wearing your ANBU uniform?" I questioned. She laughed a little, and looked down at her clothing.

"After your family left Konoha, I didn't have the will to be a fighter anymore without him to guide me along." She explained gladly. "He was always the reason I was so good at it. One day Tsunade took me aside and explained my apparently, strong chakra. She taught me how to use it for healing, and I became a doctor."

"Well that's good that you have something to forget about him with." I told her. Reina shook her head, but her cherry-red lips grew into a smile.

"You would think after five years I'd be over it, right?" She joked. I actually shook my head, but she understood and continued, "I think about him at times, but I've learned to keep it out of my mind when important."

"I admire you're strength." I said with a smile. "You thirsty?" I added with a laugh as I noticed her two cups of coffe. Reina looked down at her two hands occupied with the drinks. She laughed along, too.

"No its for my boyfriend, Kyoku." She told me, "I'm supposed to be bringing it to him, but he won't be mad if its a bit cold."

"No, no! Go bring it to him, I don't want to take up your time." I argued and took a sip of my own coffee.

"It's alright," Reina replied, "He'll understand. So what's it like being the queen? I've always fantasized having all those luxuries, and being a princess." I laughed.

"The benefits are about the only thing thats really good about it," I told her, "It's hard to keep track of everything going on." Reina nodded and I could tell something else was on her mind. "What else is on your mind, Reina?"

"How's your brother doing?" She asked hesitantly.

"Mi-He's good." I stuttered so I wouldn't say his name. I could tell Reina didn't want to hear it said out loud. "He's, uh, got a girlfriend, too."

"Oh." Was all she said. I rocked back and forth on my heels for a few seconds, until she spoke again, "Well I better be going. See you around, Hazel."

"See ya Reina." I said as she turned and glided down the sidewalk. I sighed and sipped my now cold coffee. I looked to the nearest garbage can and tossed the nearly full cup in. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Deena's letter. I tried to open the envelope but it was sealed by a jutsu. _Wow she really didn't want me reading this._ I thought as I began walking down the street. I had no clue where I could find Shikamaru in a short amount of time, considering I had to get my dogs. I was passing the Ramen shop when I noticed familiar bright yellow hair, and orange jumpsuit.

"Hey Naruto!" I called as I saw him walking passed. _Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. _I had learned about Naruto's past and parents while living at the castle. Of course, I didn't expect him to know, but I wished he knew he had something to be proud of-_rather than that beast inside him. _I would never forget my father's story, and now I saw Naruto in a whole new light.

"Hey!" He shouted back. I ran, and appeared right in front of him in a second. "Wow you're still fast." He added with a snort. I grinned and waved my envelope.

"Do you know where Shikamaru is?" I asked.

"I just saw him leaving the Hokage building. I think he was delivering a package to someone in the sand."

"Ugh." I groaned and got ready to take off, "Thanks Naruto."

"Hold on!" He exclaimed, "What's your address? I wanna send you the invitation for our wedding."

"Oh!" I said happily. I then remembered that I had no clue how letters were delivered to Symphonia without getting confiscated by the Sound, "You know what, just tell me the date."

"It's this December," He answered, "I'm not sure the exact date."

"Here..." I said as I looked around. I hurried into a near shop and borrowed a napkin and pencil I had found lying on one of the tables. I went back to Naruto who hadn't moved from his spot. I wrote down a message on the small paper. _Lady Tsunade, would you please send Naruto and Sakura's wedding invitation to me with the weekly updates when the time comes. Thank you, the Queen. _"When the invitations come out give Tsunade an extra one. She'll know what to do." I told him as I handed him the note. He grinned and saluted me, and I took off to find Shikamaru.

I found him a block from the gate only about two minutes later with a small, brown package in his arms.

"Shikamaru!" I exclaimed as I ran to him.

"Hey, Hazel." He mumbled with a slight grin.

"I have this for you," I said and pulled out the envelope, "It's from my sister." Shikamaru put the package down at his feet. He took the envelope from me, and scanned it.

"I take it she didn't want you reading it?" He asked with a smirk. I smiled and laughed.

"No!" I argued playfully, "She even put a seal on it to make sure."

"She was a smart girl, Deena." He mumbled and tore open the envelope with ease. He opened the letter, and I watched his eyes dart across the first few lines. His lips grew into a smile, and he opened his mouth. He began speaking, and I noticed he was reading the letter out loud. To me.

"No, Shikamaru-" I replied.

"I think you should hear it." He said. I gave in and listened to his soothing voice read her message to him. "'Shika, I'm sorry I haven't contacted you in a while but it's like a prison here. If you must know I haven't had a boyfriend since I left you, and unlike my annoying sister I don't expect you to wait for my return when it comes to women-'"

"Hey!" I exclaimed as if she could hear me. Shikamaru laughed and shushed me.

"Let me finish, it's not that long," He said as he continued to read. "'-However as annoying as she may be I've just seen her about to lose someone she loves to this day. That's why she's back if you're smart ass hasn't figured out yet.'" He stopped to chuckle a bit before he finished, "'I'll be nineteen in half a years time, and then another year I'll be twenty. Maybe by that time you'll be happily married, and I was just another girlfriend in your past. Maybe you'll be the same to me. But right now, I know, its been hard without you, and I love you still like Hazel loves Kiba. I won't make the same mistake she made and return when its already too late. You mark my word Shikamaru Nara, I'll be back soon I promise you. Love always, Princess Deena Macerra.'" And with that the letter was over, and I put my head towards the ground. I smiled, and let out a laugh.

"She's right, I've lost my chance." I said and looked back up to Shikamaru who put the letter into his pocket.

"No you haven't," He said, "It was just a mistake." I laughed, and flipped my bangs out of my face. I didn't know what to say, so he continued. "You have to face your fears, Hazel, and go talk to him. It's just a girlfriend, not a wife." Shikamaru said, "I gotta get going, so I'll see you sometime in the future." I nodded as he turned but stopped. He looked over his shoulder so I could see the left side of his face turn into a grin. "Oh and tell Dee that I didn't meet her expectations and waited, and will be waiting." I smiled at him, as he turned around and jumped off into the trees.


	27. I Won't have to Leave Alone

I was hoping I found the right place as I stood on the porch of the Inuzuka household. _This was the only place I could guess he lived_, I thought as I pressed one of my manicured fingers to the doorbell. I heard barking inside the house, but I had no idea if it was my dogs or not. The whole estate was filled with them. Sure enough, Kiba answered the door only wearing basket ball shorts. He moved out of the way to let me inside.

"You know it's nearly five in the afternoon." I answered as I shut the front door behind me, "I hope you didn't just wake up. At least, put a shirt on when you have visitors." Kiba smirked and whistled for the dogs. The four of them came running noisily down the stairs, and Ava jumped right on top of me.

"Didn't realize that was the proper way to greet guests," He responded with a hint of sarcasm, "I can walk around the house shirtless if I want." I sat on the ground, as Ava and Archie licked my face happily.

"Hey guys." I cooed as I pet each of their heads, "Did you have fun with daddy, and grandpa?" I froze as I realized what I just said. Kiba laughed, and bent down next to me. He was even more muscular than he was when we were teenagers.

"Grandparents.." He scoffed as he pet Archie's head. I stood up, and he stood up too. I considered sitting back down, but I decided against it.

"I, uh, should probably take them." I replied, "Sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Nah it was cool." He answered. "The pups were a little wild, thats all." We stood there awkwardly watching our dogs play around with each other.

"Guess they don't wanna leave, just yet." I said.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable." He suggested. I nodded and sat down on the couch in the living room. He joined me but sat down on the opposite end. Neither of us turned on the TV so I tried making conversation.

"So where's your mom and Hana?" I asked.

"Hana moved a while ago, and my mom is out." He answered, "I actually live in the renovated barn in the way back of the yard, and mom lives here."

"Oh."

"So I hear you go by Hazel, now." He said. I nodded, but didn't speak. "How come?"

"Once I was Queen it was hard trying to convince an entire city that my name was Taryn," I explained, "All their lives I was known as Hazel there so I just gave in."

"I like Taryn better." I could've sworn if he had been looking at me he would've seen my heart leap with joy. I had always felt weak since I gave in, but Hazel was my name by birth and I really couldn't change it. Once again I was out of conversation starters so I reached for the television remote on the coffee table in front of us. Kiba seemed to have the same idea. I gasped a little at his warm hand placed on top of my shaking one. Neither of us moved our hands away, but we didn't look at each other. "I'm sorry you found out about Carinha already." He suddenly said. I watched as his fingers closed the space between mine, and I nearly choked on the tears I was holding. "Who told you?"

"Ino." I said quietly. Kiba snorted in disgust.

"What a bitch." Was his reply. I grinned at his answer, and remembered Shikamaru's words. _You have to face your fears, Hazel, and go talk to him_. I inhaled deeply and looked up at his face that was staring at the wall in front of us.

"It's my fault all this is happening." I told him, "I shouldn't have expected you to wait for me." Kiba suddenly withdrew his hand, and I felt the cold air engulf my now bare one. I quickly took my hand off the remote, and placed it on my lap.

"I did anyway." He said.

"I should've come back sooner."

"Yeah you should've." Neither of us spoke as Kiba sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna head upstairs an-"

"Wait!" I interrupted. He stopped moving, and I stood up. "Can... can I hug you?" I asked stupidly. _What are you doing?_ I scolded myself in my head, _Honestly that was the most stupid question I've ever heard, Hazel. _

"If that's what makes you happy." Kiba answered and I wrapped my arms around his waist. His warm arms wrapped around my body and pulled me tightly to him. I buried my head into his bare chest, and breathed in his scent that I missed so much. I told myself to let go, but I didn't want to, and Kiba didn't either. "I loved you, and I waited. Hell I was a disaster." His chest rumbled with his laughter and I giggled to.

"Is it too late?" I asked quietly as I finally could pull myself away from him. Our arms fell at our sides as we stood there.

"You're getting married." Kiba mumbled.

"I don't want to," I said, "My parents chose him, so I came back to see you one more time."

"I regret letting you go so easily like that." He replied with a grin. I didn't see what was so funny, but I didn't bother to ask. I was on a roll.

"You couldn't have done anything."

"Maybe I couldn't have, but I should've tried." Kiba and I stood there in complete silence. The dogs had made their way out to the backyard, and all I heard was the birds chirping outside the window. His hand suddenly lifted my face so I could see his. "I won't let you go this time." He then pressed his lips to mine, and even though my better judgement told me it was wrong, I let him kiss me. My hands went to his chest, and rested there against his chiseled muscles. His arms wrapped around me, and pulled me to his body so I could barely breathe. I loved the way our lips moved together, and how careful he was to slide his tongue into my mouth. I wanted to stay this way forever, but I soon realized what was happening and I pushed myself away from him with all my strength.

"What about your girlfriend?" I asked as Kiba sighed, but didn't say anything. "This is wrong, Kiba. I'm sorry." I turned around to walk out when he grabbed my arm.

"Wait! Wait." He said as I didn't bother to struggle against him, "Taryn I love you."

"It's Hazel." I mumbled.

"No, its Taryn." He said fiercely, "Because when I look at you I don't see the queen of whatever the fuck that place is called. I see inside of you; the real you who wants her own life." I didn't know what to say to his reaction. _It was true, and he was the reason I came back. _He looked at me for an answer but by this time I couldn't remember what he had even said. _I have to tell him, just so he knows._

"I love you too." I answered as I pulled my arm from his grip, "But I'm sorry." _What am I doing? This is everything I ever wanted! But I can't, I won't break this girl's heart. _I whistled loudly and the dogs came running back into the house. I did a quick jutsu and Ari, Ava, and Archie disappeared. "Forget about me, Kiba."

* * *

Ripley came back to the house later that night to find her things already packed.

"We're leaving." I mumbled as I grabbed my bag off the floor.

"Why?" She asked but I didn't answer, "Hazel tell me why! What happened?"

"We're going, Ripley! And that's an order." I shouted as she shut her mouth. I threw her bag to her, and opened the bedroom door. My cousin exited the room first, and I followed her. Suddenly she turned around and knocked into me.

"No." She said.

"What?" I asked softly.

"No I won't go yet." She answered and put her bag on the ground, "I don't know what happened that you want to leave so badly, but I'm not going. Not yet."

"Fine you can stay." I replied and continued walking but was restricted by her hand pulling on mine.

"You can't leave-" Ripley mumbled. "You can't leave me here. Tell me what happened, please."

"This was a mistake, Rip!" I cried, "We shouldn't have come! I should've been a big girl and agreed to marry Ren whats-his-face when they told me."

"It's about Kiba." She said.

"Of course it is!" I shouted, "He has a girlfriend! I'm too late! I-I won't ruin their relationship w-when I've got a fiance back home waiting for me! It's not right... I can't-won't do it." Footsteps came running up the stairs behind us, and interrupted our argument.

"What's going on up here?" Leyah asked.

"Hazel wants to leave." Ripley explained, "Because of Kiba."

"Just call me 'it'." I mumbled hopelessly, "I don't know what my name is anymore."

"You need to rest, hun." Leyah murmured softly, "That's the only way things will be better-"

"NOTHING WILL BE BETTER!" I yelled then lowered my voice, "Everything's ruined..." Suddenly I felt a coolness rush over my body, and I couldn't yell any longer. I couldn't concentrate anymore , and my eyelids began to shut. The room spun and the light was fading as I heard Leyah comment,

"I really don't think that was necessary Neji..."

* * *

I found out when I woke up the next morning that Neji had pressure pointed me so I would fall asleep. Ripley and I were leaving tonight at midnight, and I wanted to get Leyah and Neji something for letting us camp out at their house. At least during my slumber I had no thoughts of Kiba or ways of officially ruining my life. Now that I was awake all I did was think about it. _Where did I go wrong? Maybe Kiba and I weren't meant to be together. That's impossible otherwise I wouldn't have come back... I should've known he wasn't going to wait forever... even my parents realized I couldn't wait forever. I would've though. _When I finally forced myself to stop thinking about it, I realized I was right in front of Ino's flower shop. I figured flowers would be an easy thanking gift so I went inside. There were too many people inside for such a small store, but Ino had no problem with all the customers. I searched around the store before going outside to look around. While I was outside I found these red, and soft pink flowers. As I was making my way inside I accidently ran into someone who had too many pots of flowers in her small arms. I caught one of them as it almost hit the ground.

"Oh thank you," She thanked as she took it back from me. The woman had to be about my age or maybe a little younger. She was petite with tan skin, and dark hair that formed into perfect curls at the ends. She had piercing green eyes, and pearl white teeth that reflected brightly off of her other dark features. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed to snap me out of my scanning of her, "Are you Queen Hazel?" I nodded as she put her flowers on the ground, and took my hand to shake it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said when she finally let go of my hand.

"Oh Kiba has told me so much about you." The woman replied.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled as I tried to get around her. She noticed my expression, and apologized.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." She apologized, "I'm Carinha." I stopped my fidgeting and looked at her. _I should tell her._ I thought as I sighed.

"Hi Carinha, look I should tell you th-" I began but she silenced me with her now free hand.

"Please save your breathe, Hazel." Carinha told me calmly. She smiled her perfect smile before continuing, "I already know."

"We kissed yesterday." I blurted.

"Like I said, I know."

"How?" Carinha took a deep breathe, and I waited for her to explain.

"Allow me to start from the beginning." She said and I let her talk for the next few minutes, "When I came to Konoha I immediately fell for him, but I never spoke to him. People, like Shikamaru, told me I wouldn't have a chance. Of course I wondered why, and then some of my new friends told me to talk to him. So one day I walked up to him, and introduced myself. He was so boring, and antisocial."

"I've heard." I said. Carinha nodded and continued her story.

"I tried to flirt, and what not but he wasn't budging. When I started to ask around people told me about you, and what had happened. I used that to get him to open up to me so we could get close; close enough to ask him out."

"He said yes." I concluded.

"I had to ask him five times before he did." She laughed, "He probably said yes so I would stop annoying him." I laughed a little, and she smiled. "He would talk about you all the time. I learned more about you than anyone else in this village. Wherever we went he would mention a time you were there with him. He wouldn't kiss me because he would get upset it wasn't you, and the only time we've really kissed was at a party and he was drinking."

"I'm sorry I put you through that." I apologized as she picked up her flowers from the ground. She scanned her flowers, and I looked at them too. "Depending on how many you need, I would go with those two." I added as I pointed to two of her flower pots. Carinha laughed and put down the others.

"Good choice." She said and I smiled. "Anyway Kiba told me this morning what happened. We broke up." My mouth fell open, and I couldn't find the words to speak. "If you're going to say you're sorry, please don't. He loves you, and even though it hurts me a little, I'm glad he's finally happy and I can find true love."

"Thank you, Carinha." I answered.

"Anything for the Queen."

* * *

"I cannot believe you!" I shouted as I stormed into Kiba's small house in his backyard. He was sitting at his desk reading when he looked up at me and smiled.

"Can't believe what?" He asked childishly as he closed his novel.

"Carinha is honestly the sweetest person I've ever met," I explained, "And you just broke up with her!" Kiba grinned and shook his head.

"Nah she broke up with me." Kiba told me.

"Oh." I mumbled. I had been almost positive Kiba had broken up with her. "Still its not like I can stay, Kiba. I'm getting married." His eyes narrowed as if he hadn't thought of that. I crossed my arms over my chest as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I told you I wasn't going to lose you this time, Tar." He said.

"It's Hazel." I corrected, but he still refused to say it.

"Whatever."

I stared at the ground, and we stood there in silence until his arms wrapped around my body. When I looked up at him, his lips pressed down to mine. His kiss was rough not like his normal sweet ones that I had always remembered. When I finally pulled away it was only to breathe.

"Kiba I don't know what to do." I said hopelessly, "My cousin and I are already leaving tonight... I-I don't have much time."

"Let me come with you." He suggested firmly. When I didn't answer he spoke some more. "Taryn I'll do whatever it takes. When you left I told you I'd love you forever, remember? That's what I'm going to do." I reached on my tip toes and kissed him lightly.

"Okay."

* * *

Leyah loved the flowers, and was sad to see us leave so soon.

"You'll be back, right?" She asked.

"Yes of course." I replied and hugged her, "Deena will be back too." Leyah smiled as I hugged Neji and thanked him for helping me out these past few days. Ripley was still upstairs gathering some last minute things when the doorbell rang. I skipped to the door thinking it was Kiba, but opened it to see Tye. He grinned and put one of his hands on the back of his neck.

"Uh, hey Hazel is Ripley here?" Tye asked nervously. I smiled and called Ripley down. When she saw him she smiled brightly and ran to hug him. "I just wanted to say goodbye." He replied as he hugged her tightly. Leyah and I had moved to the kitchen to give them space, but we were watching from behind the wall.

"They're too cute, aren't they?" Leyah whispered.

"Yeah they are." I said back, with a genuine smile crossing my face. I couldn't hear what they were saying anymore, but he still held on to her waist as she pulled away. Leyah and I smiled at each other as I watched my cousin laugh gleefully at something Tye had said. Suddenly while she was telling him something, he kissed her. Leyan gasped and I felt a sudden warmness overcome my body. When they pulled away Ripley smiled, and said something else. Tye then let go of her body, kissed her on the cheek one more time, and walked away. Ripley shut the door behind her, and then looked at us. Her sudden happiness was taken over by sadness as she ran back up the stairs.

"Poor Ripley..." I said as we came out of our terrible spying spot.

"Should we talk to her?" Leyah suggested. I shook my head, as the doorbell rang again. Leyah raised an eyebrow at me, and I smiled. I went to the door and opened it to see Kiba and Hazuki.

"Hazuki!" I exclaimed ignoring Kiba. He cleared his throat and I hugged him tightly. When I let go they both walked in.

"Hey Leyah." Kiba replied.

"Hi Kiba, uh, what brings you here?" She asked, "And you Hazuki." Kiba and I opened our mouths to speak, but Hazuki beat us to it.

"Well I heard Hazel was leaving and so I was on my way here when I ran into this guy." Hazuki explained as she pointed a finger at Kiba who shrugged his shoulders, "Hazel I can't believe you're leaving me again and taking him!" All of us laughed as Kiba threw an arm around my shoulders.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise." Leyah commented with a smile. Suddenly, I heard someone come trudging down the stairs. It was Ripley who now looked miserable.

"I'm ready." She mumbled. I flashed her a smile, and she grimaced at me. I turned to Hazuki and gave her a hug.

"We'll all be back, I promise." I said as we pulled away. I saw a tear fall down her face, and I began to cry also. "Stop crying you're making me cry."

We both laughed as we pulled away, and Kiba took my hand in his.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Always been ready." He answered with one of his signature grins. I opened the door as Ripley said her last goodbyes and walked out of the house.

"You better keep you're promise this time, Hazel Macerra!" Hazuki exclaimed as I closed the door behind me._ I intend to keep it, Hazuki, _I thought in my head. _I wouldn't leave forever;_ I was sure of it.


	28. You Won't Bring me Down

It took us a little longer to get to the Sound Village with Kiba tagging along. I couldn't carry both of them on my back, so we had to run normally most of the way. We had taken a small stop at the Sand Village again, before continuing on our way. It nearly took us three days to reach the Sound Village from our departure at the Leaf. When we arrived at the sound gates we were all exhausted.

"Lets-take-a-break." Ripley mumbled as she leaned against a tree to catch her breathe. Kiba had allowed me to seal Akamaru in one of my scrolls for the trip, so he wouldn't add extra time to our journey.

"Are-we-out...of-water?" I asked. Kiba looked into his bag and groaned.

"Yep." He answered. I looked to my cousin who had her eyes closed. I decided to follow her good idea and shut my eyes until I caught my breathe.

"Rip do you have our cloaks?" I asked when I was inhaling and exhaling normally. She nodded and reached into her bag. She pulled out the two dark cloaks and tossed one to me. "Kiba you can go without one because people won't recognize you." I told him as I stood up and threw the cloak over my body.

"Okey dokey." He mumbled and stood up from next to me. He stretched and threw his arm around me. Kiba leaned in and kissed me on the cheek before I put my hood up.

"Alright cut it out until I'm not around." Ripley suddenly snapped. I took Kiba's arm and shoved it off my shoulders. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and nudged his head in her direction.

"What's up with Ripley?" He whispered as we walked through the gates.

"She's... upset we had to leave," I lied. It was not a total lie, however, I wasn't sure if Ripley wanted him knowing about her and Tye's little moment. We walked through the sound as fast as we could without drawing attention to ourselves. When we reached the forest I stood on lookout at Ripley performed the jutsu. She then walked through the bushes and disappeared.

"Uhm..." Kiba mumbled and turned to me.

"Just go through." I told him as I let go of his hand, "I'm right here watching it'll be fine." He smiled at me, and walked through the bushes. I scanned the area, and quickly ran through to the other side. Once I saw my cousin and Kiba I sealed the invisible boundary line, so no one would pass through without the jutsu. Ripley used the last of her chakra to transport the three of us to the castle.

"Shit..." Kiba replied as he stared up at the castle in front of him, "It's huge." I rolled my eyes, and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon." I responded as Ripley opened one of the first floor windows from the outside. Kiba climbed in first to help both of us through. Once we were inside we made a run for it to my bedroom. We weaved around through the corridors to make sure we stayed hidden until I threw open my door. Ripley laughed as she shut the door, and collapsed on the ground. I giggled at how stupid we must've looked running through the castle if anyone had seen us. I pulled out my scroll and released the dogs. Akamaru was so glad to be out of that little imprisonment. When I looked around for Kiba, I found him wandering around the room. "What Kiba?" I asked.

"Your bedroom is ridiculous." He responded with a laugh. He looked at my dresser and picked up one of my tiara's.

"Oh! Be careful with that!" I exclaimed lightly, "It's made of real diamonds." Kiba chuckled and placed it down gently where he had found it. Suddenly, I heard Ripley get up off the ground, and open my door a little.

"Quick someone's coming already." She answered and ran out of my room. I took a sheet from my bed and threw it over Kiba's head.

"Get down on the ground," I ordered but he didn't move. He chuckled a little as I pushed him down. I snapped my fingers at the dogs and told them to wait in the closet. Just as they ran to the closet, my bedroom door flew open.

"Did he get my letter? Did he, did he?" Deena exclaimed as she ran into my room. I laughed and gave her a hug.

"Yes I gave it to him." I said, "He told me-"

"Who's that?" Deena questioned as she pointed to the large heap on my floor.

"Uh, nothing it's just my bag from the trip." I lied, "Archie and Ava must've, uh, knocked down that blanket when I let them out." Deena raised one of her eyebrows and there was a sudden breeze in my room. The next thing I knew Deena had the sheet in her hands and her mouth was hanging open.

"Oh my god..." She mumbled, "You brought Kiba!" The two of us had guilty smiles on our faces. Suddenly my sister dropped the sheet, and threw her arms around Kiba's waist. He laughed and hugged her back. She was short for her age and her head only reached the bottom of his chest.

"Hey Deena." Kiba said as she let go of him.

"Wow I can't believe she brought you." Deena answered in amazement, then turned to me. "I can't believe you brought him!" She shouted at me, "When Mom finds out she's going to be livid!"

"She's not going to find out!" I yelled back. In the midst of all of our shouts, no one noticed the dogs quietly open the closet doors and run out of the room.

"Hey hold u-" Kiba began but I held up a hand and he shut up.

"She won't find out, Deena." I replied.

"Yeah and what happens when you get married?" She challenged. I saw Kiba flinch next to me and I stood frozen in my spot.

"I'm not marrying Ren, Deena." I responded through gritted teeth, "Shikamaru read me your letter, and I know what you plan to do." Deena's eyes went wide and I continued, "You know exactly what its like." A silence passed for the next few seconds until we heard a scream downstairs, and the crashing of plates. I heard a bark and ran to the closet to find it empty.

"Shit." Kiba mumbled. The three of us then ran down the long corridors and flights of stairs until we reached the main lobby. All of the witnesses were freaking out because the dogs were moving too quickly, and only Kiba and I could see them clearly. We looked at each other and whistled at the same time. The commotion then stopped and the dogs were sitting at our feet.

"Akamaru what the hell were you thinking?" Kiba asked harshly. Akamaru bent his head down, and Ari barked quietly.

"Ari I taught you better than that." I replied, "And you two." I looked to the two puppies who were secretly playing around at our feet. Archie and Ava stopped immediately and looked at me. "No treats for the next few days. Now all of you back up to the room." All the dogs took off slowly up the stairs and down the hallways. I sighed, and began talking to Kiba when someone cleared their voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Well I'm glad to see you're home, sweetheart." The woman replied. I turned my head to see my mother standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mother! Hi!" I exclaimed and ran down the rest of the stairs to give her a hug. "Look I'm so sorry about-"

"Who was that dog? And who is this?" She asked as she nudged her head to Kiba who had joined and stood next to me.

"I-I brought some friends to..." I began but looked at Kiba helplessly.

"To.. help give some of her unwanted things to the other villages." Kiba lied. I nodded my head and turned back to my mother. She frowned at me, and uncrossed her arms but put them on her hips.

"You've always been a terrible liar, Hazel." My mother answered.

"She seemed like a good one to me..." Kiba mumbled and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Kitchen." My mother demanded and motioned for me to follow her.

"Be right back." I mumbled as I chased after her. Once we were in the kitchen alone my mother began to get angry.

"Who is that man standing in our lobby?" She asked.

"That's Kiba, mom." I confessed.

"I know why he's here Hazel." My mother replied.

"Then let me marry him."

"No."

"At least let him stay for a little," I pleaded, "His dog is the puppies father, and they've just been reunited."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but they must leave immediately," She argued, "I will not have that creature running around the house, and causing havoc."

"I won't marry Ren." I responded.

"That's nonsense." She responded. "You can't refuse a gentleman like Ren!"

"No mom!" I exclaimed loudly, "You don't get it, do you? I feel the same about Kiba as you feel for father."

"Hazel I-" began my mother before I cut her off.

"It's Taryn."

"You've been going by Hazel for years now!" She shouted back at me, "You think you're old enough to make your own decisions, but you aren't! And I absolutely will _not_ have you marry that-that mutt!" I stood there speechless for a few minutes before I felt I was going to break something.

"A MUTT?" I shouted.

"He is not someone meant to rule this kingdom!" My mother shouted.

"Well maybe I don't want to be the Queen any more!" My mother gasped and we stood there in silence for a few moments before I lowered my voice and finished. "I'm going to be twenty years old, mother. You think you can keep me in this place forever but you can't and you won't."

"I'm ashamed you were the chosen one." My mother responded harshly. My eyes grew wide and tears began to stream down my cheeks. "Miro or Deena or even your cousins would be grateful to have the opportunities you will, and do have. And you just want to throw it away for a stupid, naive-"

"Sephora!" Someone shouted. I wiped my eyes to see my father at the entrance to the kitchen. I then saw Kiba come in behind him and run to me. He wrapped his arms around my shaking body, and let me sob into his shirt.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered as he stroked my head, "It'll be fine I promise." I picked my head up and looked over my shoulder to see my father arguing with my mother.

"I can't believe you would say that to her!" He shouted.

"Link you should've heard the things she was saying!" My mother argued in defense.

"Oh I heard everything," He replied, "And our daughter is trying to tell you something. You think this is the right thing to do, because we were lucky enough to be able to marry." My mother didn't speak, and pouted her lips like a child. "You know I'm right Sephora, and you know this law is stupid."

"The women of this household have been following this rule for years!" My mother exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air, "I won't make an exception for my own daughter who is the rightful heir to this throne!"

"Mom, Dad-" I began but my father's voice overpowered mine.

"And what about your sister?" He asked angrily, "Remember when she ran away to marry Dallan because your mother had said no? How you had watched her suffer without him? I even watched her suffer without him. You want Hazel to run away from us? We were lucky enough to have Katrina return."

"Dallan was different." My mother mumbled.

"How?"

"My mother hadn't chosen a husband for Katrina just yet," She answered, "We chose a suitable young knight for our daughter!"

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted and they turned to me, but they didn't give me a chance to finish.

"Stay out of this Hazel." My father snapped. I shut my mouth and glanced at Kiba who gave me a small grin and pulled me closer to his body. I wrapped my arms around my waist, and listened to the conversation going on. They had stopped yelling but my mother wasn't giving in. "We should hold a second interview. You can interview Ren, again." My mother tapped her chin, and closed her eyes.

"Alright," She agreed, "And what will you do?"

"Interview Kiba." Said my father. He looked over at the two of us and winked. Kiba grinned at me and I smiled back.

"But she can't marry unless we both agree on one husband."

"Which means she can't marry Ren until I give in."

"But sweetheart you seriously think we should conside-" My mother began but my father turned his back to her, and demanded,

"End of discussion."

* * *

I stormed up to my bedroom after that encounter with Kiba following me close behind. When I finally reached my room's door I flung it open, and nearly hit myself in the face since it swung back. Thankfully Kiba had been right there, and caught the door before I broke my nose.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I walked into the room and plopped onto my bed. Kiba shut the door quietly and joined me on my bed. He sat by my head and played with my hair as I closed my eyes. "Kiba I don't know what to do..." I mumbled as he gave me a head massage.

"Don't worry about it," He reassured, "I'll win 'em over at dinner tonight."

"Mm.. You better..." I murmured as he kissed my forehead. I flipped my body over so I was laying on my stomach now and looking up at him. I didn't say anything but stared into his eyes. He looked back at me for a few seconds until his lips curved into an embarrassed grin.

"What?" He asked. I picked myself up from my stomach so I was on all fours.

"I just like looking at you." I replied with a giggle. Kiba chuckled slightly as I leaned over and kissed him gently. When I pulled away his body slid under mine as his hands caught my back and pulled me onto him. "This dress is such a pain..." He mumbled as his lips kissed my neck. When he found my lips I kissed him roughly, and tried to push myself even closer to him. He didn't seem to mind all my strength against his. We only pulled away because there was a knock on the door. I groaned and got up off him.

"Come in!" I called as I fixed my dress. Ripley then poked her head in and eyed me when she saw Kiba chilling on my bed.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting." She mumbled and began to leave when I stopped her.

"No!" I exclaimed, "Of course not!" Ripley walked into my room and greeted Kiba who quickly exited the room for a few minutes. Ripley sat on my bed and groaned. I sat next to her and put my hand on her knee which was covered by her very pouffy dress. "What's going on?"

"I want to go back." She mumbled so I couldn't hear her.

"What?"

"I want to go back!"

"Oh." I responded then thought of something, "Does this have to do with Tye?" My cousin sat up, and sighed. She nodded her head, and got up. Ripley began to pace around the room.

"I've never..." She started but paused as she thought of the right words to say, "felt that way before, and he was so sweet to me, and I didn't have to be so formal around him. I was being myself for once in my life. And I don't want to get married to Emit and-"

"I get it, Rip." I told her, "I saw the way you looked at him, and I saw the kiss." Ripley smiled at the ground, and wiped a small tear from her eye. She breathed in deep to calm her emotions down, and then looked up at me brightly.

"Did you know that was my first kiss?" She asked with a laugh. I smiled and shook my head. "I never had a boyfriend before, either."

"We'll go back." I said sternly, "I promise I want to go back, too. And Shikamaru is waiting for Deena and Miro needs to se-" I stopped when I remembered my encounter with Reina. _Maybe it'd be best if I kept that a secret from him_, I thought as Ripley snapped in front of my face.

"When will we go?" She asked.

"This weekend." I told her.

"That's already in two days again!" Ripley exclaimed, "We just got back, and I'm not ready and-"

"Alright! A week from today we'll leave."

"Okay that sounds like a plan." said Ripley as she hugged me, "Thank you Taryn." When I raised an eyebrow in confusion she explained. "I talked to Kiba a little on our way back when you were sleeping. Well I have to get going to yet another meeting with... him." She rolled her eyes, kissed me on the cheek and skipped out of my room. Kiba came back inside right away, and hugged me tightly.

"What are you all smiling about?" He asked.

"We're going back to Konoha soon." I told him and he face brightened.

"Really?" He exclaimed. I nodded my head and he kissed me passionately. I smiled in the kiss, and closed my eyes. Finally, things were beginning to unfold the way I'd always imagined them.


	29. I Like to Share Secrets, too

"Are you sure Kiba?" I asked him as he looked at himself in the mirror. After much time we finally had him all ready for the dinner this evening.

"Not really." He answered with a chuckle. Kiba was wearing a clean, white button up shirt with a black tie, and black pants. No one seemed to have any dress shoes that fit, so I had Aaron run out and get a pair of black sneakers for him. Deena had suggested he combed his hair and gel it back a little, and with much arguing he agreed. He was also wearing a sweet-smelling cologne, and I hadn't minded that change.

"You really don't have to do this all for me." I argued, "If my mom can't see that your perfect the way-"

"No." Kiba replied sternly, "I won't take that risk."

"Alright," I agreed with a sigh. Kiba turned his back to the mirror, and put his hands on his hips.

"So how do I look?" He replied with a high voice and did a twirl. I laughed and put my arms around his waist from behind. We both looked into the mirror smiling for a second before answering.

"You look handsome, but I think we need to work on your girl impression," I joked and let go of him. "But when we get back, we're messing up that hair of yours." I turned to grab my shoes, but with one swift movement his arm was around my waist to pull me to him.

"That can be arranged." He teased quietly and my face became hot. He laughed as I lifted my hands to his head.

"Matter of fact..." I mumbled as I tussled my fingers through his hair a bit. When I was finished I reached to his sleeves and began to roll them up a little.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder as we turned towards the mirror to see ourselves once more. "I don't want to look non-presentable. I mean that dousche-bag Ren is probably going to be all fancy an-" I put a finger to his lips, and puckered my lips. I took my finger from his lips and moved my hands down his neck, and began to toy with his tie.

"I think you look fantastic," I whispered as seductively as I could manage, "And by the way, I love the cologne." This time Kiba's face turned red, and I smiled. He grinned and kissed me gently on the lips before taking my hand.

"Alright let's do this."

* * *

Kiba put on a great act at dinner that night. He spoke politely, and made sure to have the perfect table manners in front of everyone. I took notice to my mother's reactions to his behavior. She definitely seemed stunned at his sudden transformation from the _mutt_ she had referred him to earlier. My father smiled and gave me a thumbs up a few times during the meal. By the time dessert came most of the family around our seats were having discussions with Kiba. I stole a few glances at Ren who looked pissed beyond belief. A few times my mother and aunt talked about the wedding preparations in front of everyone. Kiba had been much more calm about the whole situation than I was... until our new fiances had an announcement.

"Excuse me everyone." Ren replied as he stood up from his seat. Emit rose lazily next to him, and put his hands into his pockets. Ripley was seated right next to me, and she grabbed my hand nervously. We looked at each other before turning our glances back to the men. I looked to my mother who smiled gleefully. Kiba next to me was glaring daggers at Ren who was smiling at Kiba as if saying _I have her and you never will._ O_h crap this is going to be bad... _I thought. "Emit and I would like to make a toast to our lovely, and beautiful new brides." Ren picked up each of their glasses, and handed Emit his. "To Queen Hazel Macerra and Princess Ripley Zukko." Everyone at the table put their drinks in the air, and repeated after Ren; everyone except Kiba. Before Ren sat down he took the opportunity to call Kiba out. "Is there a problem Kiba?" Kiba grinned maniacally and stood up.

"Yeah there is." He said.

"Kiba..." I whispered and pulled on his pants but he ignored me.

"How do we know that Ren is really in love with her? Maybe he wants her money, and to be King." Some people gasped and my mother laughed loudly.

"Kiba, darling, that's preposterous!" She exclaimed with a laugh, "Of course he loves Hazel. I interviewed him didn't I? And why neglect Emit?"

"Because from what I understand Ripley and Emit had no choice." Kiba explained, "Ren here could be a lying, fake-"

"And why bring this up now, Kiba?" Ren responded from across the table. "You're just angry I got the girl." Kiba snorted, and glared his eyes but didn't speak. Ren continued his argument further when Kiba didn't answer. "How do we know you love her? Maybe you're blaming me to cover up yourself."

"I don't need to pretend because I've loved her since we were six years old," Kiba explained. He then turned and stared at me in awe, and I smiled back at him. When he continued his voice was soft with no trace of anger. "When we shared lemonade in the summer, and played on the monkey bars, and every time she beat me in a match it only made me admire her more." Deena and Ripley next to me 'awed,' and I held back the happy tears that threatened to cascade down my cheeks. The adorable moment was cut short but Ren's sudden laughter.

"That's a bunch of bullshit." He said and my mother's jaw dropped, and Vinzent put a hand over his daughter's ears, as well as Aaron did to his child. Kiba's mood turned angry again, and I could sense he was gonna hurt someone.

"Yeah wanna say that to my face asshole?"

"Maybe I will mutt." They continued to bicker as I tried to think of something to say to stop it. _Think, Hazel Taryn, whatever, think!_ I only could think of one thing, so it was my only option.

"BOYS!" I exclaimed, and stood up. I banged my hand on the table, and all the commotion stopped. "I won't marry either of you! Stop!" Kiba's eyes went wide and I looked at him angrily. He sighed and sat down quickly.

"Your highness-" Ren pleaded but I silenced him.

"I mean it, Ren!" Ren immediately sat, and no one spoke for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Kiba and I walked quietly back to my bedroom. He'd been given his own room at the castle but he spent his nights secretly in mine. When we entered my room he immediately undid his tie, and threw off his shoes. I took off my heels and let my hair down from its braid. As I took off my jewelry in front of my big mirror, I took a glance at Kiba who was laying on my bed. He was on his back, and his hands were behind his head. I finished taking off my earrings, and fixed my dress. It was my only dress I owned that fell only to my kness, however it was still a little poofy. I turned around and joined him on the bed. I lied down right next to him, and still neither of us said a word. The deadly silence was finally cut by Kiba's quiet voice.

"Did you mean it?" He asked hoarsely, "What you said about not marrying either of us?" I perched myself on my elbow and looked at him. He was still staring at the ceiling but his chocolate colored eyes were glossy. He finally looked at me after a few seconds.

"Are you crying again?" I teased and he grinned a little. His right hand came out from behind his head and rubbed my arm.

"No," He whispered, "I was just worried. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't marry me."

"Kiba I might not be able to." I said sadly. Kiba sat up, too, and kissed my forehead. He shook his head and I raised an eyebrow.

"Would that be the only reason why? That you aren't allowed to?"

"Yes." I answered almost immediately. Kiba suddenly got up, and I sat with my feet hanging off my bed. Once he was standing in front of me he held out his hand. I placed mine in his and stood up thinking he wanted to dance. He didn't. Suddenly he got down on his knee, and I gasped. "Oh Kiba don't..."

"No, I want a promise." Kiba replied gently before beginning, "Queen Hazel Taryn Macerra I promise that if we're married I will love you forever however long forever is. I'm going to do everything right this time, and I'm not going to let you go. If we can be married will you please be my wife?" I wiped the tears from my eyes and nodded.

"Yes, yes!" I responded and jumped into his arms. "Kiba I love you. I promise I'll figure out a way." He kissed me passionately, and I felt the wetness of a tear drip onto my cheek. I pulled away and laughed. "You don't need to cry, too."

"Maybe I'm more sensitive about things than you know, and it was only one tear." He said, "Oh and didn't you promise we'd mess up my hair?"

"That's correct." I said and shook his hair with my hands. "There its messy now." Kiba frowned childishly.

"That's not what I meant." Kiba replied and stuck out his bottom lip. I raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Oh really," I cooed, "Is this-" I stopped to run my fingers through out his hair, and down the back of his neck. "-What you meant?" I felt Kiba shiver against my touch but he smiled, and leaned his head towards mine. He pressed his warm lips to my neck, and I played with his hair.

"This is totally against the rules." Kiba whispered in my ear when he pulled away. I grabbed a fistful of his hair, and pulled his head back gently so I could see his face.

"I don't follow the rules." I mumbled and pressed my lips onto his. He scooped me up bridal style and I kept my grip around his neck. Our lips still moved together as he sat down on my bed. I unhooked my lips from his, and pushed him down on his back. He scooted up more so his legs weren't hanging off. _Thank god I decided to wear this dress tonight_, I thought as I straddled his waist. I threw off his tie and undid his shirt buttons as his hands held my waist. When he finally pulled me down on top of him so we could kiss, it began to get really heated. I pulled his sleeves off his shoulders, and tossed his shirt on the ground. His hands began to snake under my dress until he grabbed my ass with one hand. The other hand went freely to my back and un zippered my dress until that was on the ground as well. All of this without breaking lip contact. Suddenly, Kiba pulled away and I tried to put our lips back together but he stopped me. "What's wrong Kiba?" I asked as I gently moved my hands up and down his bare stomach. He shivered before continuing.

"Are you-sure about this?" He asked as I kissed his neck.

"What? About marrying you?"

"No about what's going on right now." Kiba explained. I looked down at our bodies tangled and finally realized what was happening. _I'm only in a bra and underwear. _I let out a shaky breathe and thought for a moment before answering.

"I'm sure." I answered with a smirk, "Haven't I waited five years for you?" Kiba grinned and gave me a quick peck.

"Alright." He answered as I pressed my lips once more to his, and my hands slowly unbuttoned his pants.

* * *

I woke up the next morning by Kiba's snoring. As I opened my eyes I noticed the sun was almost risen up at about mid-day. I turned my head the opposite direction to see him sleeping so peacefully it was adorable. I smiled as I remembered when we were younger, and slept together in the most innocent way of the word. Now we slept together in, not so much, the most innocent way. I felt a nudge on my arm and turned again to see Ava staring at me with her big brown eyes.

"Mm, morning girl." I mumbled and pet behind her ears. "What's up?" She barked and I shushed her. I look over my shoulder to see Kiba beginning to waken because of her noise. "Good morning sleepy head." He opened his eyes, and smiled when he saw my face.

"Morning beautiful." He answered with a yawn. I kissed his forehead, and got up out of bed. I quickly slipped on one of my sundresses, and picked up my dress off the floor to hang it back up. I brushed through my knotted hair, and applied a bit of makeup. I put on some flip flops and opened the door.

"Where-" Kiba began but paused to yawn again, "You going?"

"I'll be right back, babe, the kids are hungry." I said. Kiba's eyes went wide and I laughed. "I meant the dogs." Kiba laughed too and opened his arms. I raised an eyebrow and he called me over. I rolled my eyes playfully, went back to my bed, and curled up in his arms for a second. He kissed me gently, and I pulled away quickly. "Haven't you had enough for one night?" I joked.

"I could never have enough of you." Kiba whispered and he kissed me again. Our kiss was interrupted by a voice at the door.

"Better keep your door shut if you're going to be playing that game." The girl said. I jumped off of Kiba and turned around to see Ripley and Deena grinning.

"God! Don't scare me like that!" I shouted. They completely ignored my comment and turned to Kiba.

"Hm don't you have your own room?" Deena asked him.

"I thought he did, Dee." Ripley answered and looked at my sister, "Maybe they were a little busy last night, and he forgot to leave." I smacked a hand to my forehead, and groaned.

"Morning ladies." Kiba replied with a grin. He began to pull the covers away from his body, and the two of them shrieked.

"KIBA!" Deena yelled and Kiba stopped. He laughed loudly, and I giggled beside him.

"Relax." He said, "I have my boxers on." With that he threw the covers off him, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "So what's the agenda for today?" Ripley rolled her eyes and Deena smiled.

"Well we came here to show Taryn something, but if you two..." Deena began but stopped.

"No!" I yelled a bit too loudly, "We don't have any plans! What's going on?"

"We found out a secret that we want you to see." Ripley answered. "You in?" Before I could answer Kiba exclaimed,

"An adventure? I'm totally in."

"Alright well you get dressed and meet us in the kitchen, 'kay?" I said. He nodded and kissed me quickly, before running into the bathroom to change into some clothes. I looked to my cousins and new I was in for it now. As we walked down to the kitchen with the dogs behind us they couldn't help but be curious.

"So what really happened last night?" Deena asked.

"None of your business." I teased and tapped her nose. She shooed my hand away and frowned.

"Look we already know he spends the nights with you." Ripley responded with a laugh, "We were only teasing until you slapped your forehead and totally gave away that something went down."

"Hah what are you two now? Detectives?" I joked.

"You're cornered now, sis." Deena mimicked and poked my nose. I laughed and pulled them aside. I looked around to make sure no one was in earshot.

"We... had sex." I mumbled and ran down the stairs. I could hear their shouts and squeals from behind me as they tried to catch up with me. It had already been a minute before they joined me in the kitchen. I couldn't contain a smile as Ripley spun me around and saw her bright expression.

"You're kidding right?" Ripley asked happily. I bit my lip and shook my head. The two of them squealed a little before I shushed them.

"No one can know, got it?"

"You, like, have to get married now!" Deena exclaimed. I laughed, and decided to tell them the rest. When I finished telling them how he had "proposed" they screeched even more.

"Tar you have to marry him!" Deena exclaimed.

"Marry who?" Someone asked. The three of us turned our glances to the doorway and saw Kiba standing there. As he walked towards us I took the time to notice that he was dressed in a blue collared shirt, matching plaid shorts and his black sneakers. When he hugged me I smelled the new cologne I really liked.

"Well look what the wind dragged in." Ripley teased as she pulled him from my arms and the two of the girls circled him. He looked at me confusingly and I mouthed an apology to him. "Aren't you a rule breaker."

"Awe you told them!" Kiba moaned.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, "They've picked up a new hobby of being detectives." Kiba grinned, put his hand in his pockets, and watched as they eyed him.

"Well I hope you know you gotta marry her now." Deena teased, "Good luck." She poked a finger at his chest, and he smiled at me.

"All part of the plan." said Kiba and I fake gasped.

"So you were just using me!" I exclaimed as they let him go from their little circle. His arms wrapped around my waist, and he kissed me quickly.

"No it's called blackmail." He answered with a chuckle. I slapped his cheek lightly, and laughed.

"Lovebirds, we gonna get going?" Ripley asked.

"Yeah sure." I said, "Just let me-" I looked for the dogs to see them eating the dog food from the bag. Most of the food had fallen on the floor, but Ari and Akamaru didn't mind cleaning that up. "Oh well seems like they're good sooo let's go."

"Alright but what you see in the next ten minutes or so is not to be repeated." Ripley warned as she led us through the back of the castle, across the garden, and out the back gates that led to the town.


	30. A Rhetorical Question

"Ugh you know if you had told me we'd be walking a lot I'd have worn different shoes.." I complained as Ripley still led the way through the town.

"Oh hush." She said as we walked through the alleyways of the markets in Symphonia.

"Man this place is beautiful." Kiba answered with a laugh, "Konoha's like a dungeon compared to this place." I smiled and nudged him in the ribs.

"Where are we going, by the way?" I asked. Deena looked over her shoulder towards me and put a finger to her lips. Neither of them answered my question, but I kept my mouth shut for the remainder of the walk. After about another five minutes we reached one of the parks. This was the smallest park in the land, but my favorite one. Ripley led us all the way to the end of the park where a large waterfall cascaded down from the mountains into a small lake. The four of us stopped a little farther back, and stood behind some trees; hidden.

"Okay you can't say anything or she'll hear us." Ripley whispered.

"She?" I mumbled back.

Deena smiled and Ripley nodded her head. Ripley moved out of the way and I took her spot behind a tall tree. I peered around the side, and saw two people sitting on the rocks next to the lake that the waterfall emptied into. I squinted my eyes to get a closer look and couldn't believe who it was. It was my cousin Shea and a boy. He was talking and showed her a picture he must've drawn on her sketchpad. She laughed, and he smiled. He flipped to another page, drew something, and gave it back to her. The boy pressed his face against her hair, and whispered something in her ear; she brought his drawing to life. It was a rose. He took the rose and put it in her hair. Shea smiled at him and kissed him lightly on his lips. At that moment I looked away, and turned back to the others.

"We shouldn't really be spying." Deena explained, "But Ripley and I were out in the town and saw her sneaking around. We should probably get going so we can tell you more." I nodded, and Ripley transported all of us into the town's center. We sat on one of the benches by the street, and it was a bit before anyone spoke.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Jay Ried." Ripley informed, "He's one of the assistant teachers at the ninja school you built here four years ago."

"Wow, so he's like, what? Eighteen?" I answered.

"Seventeen. And Shea just turned fifteen so that's not bad." Deena answered. "Shikamaru and I were two years apart."

"Woah, wait!" Kiba interrupted, "Exactly who was the girl?" The three of us girls laughed, and he frowned.

"That's Ripley's little sister; my cousin Shea." I told him.

"Oh, got it." He responded, "Now we're_ all_ on the same page." Deena giggled and Ripley rolled her eyes, but grinned.

"Should we ask her about it?" I questioned.

"I don't think so," Ripley answered, "With all the drama going on about our own relationship problems I don't think my mother needs more stress. I haven't even told her about going back to Konoha."

"Wait! You guys are going back to Konoha?" Deena exclaimed, "I want to come! Taryn you know I have to go."

"I know, I know." I replied, "You can come, but we have to figure out a way to tell our parents."

"Hold up what are we going to do about Shea and Jay first?" Ripley questioned, "We can't just go on not doing anything about it." I thought for a moment before I realized something I should've done a long time ago.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that before!" I shouted at myself and stood up. I paced around in front of them scolding myself for being so stupid.

"What is it!" Kiba shouted. I turned to them with a big smile on my face.

"Aren't I the Queen? And can do whatever I want with this town?" I asked them.

"Is that a retorical question?" Kiba asked with much sarcasm. I leaned over and smacked his arm. "Kidding." He added as he rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, so what?" Deena asked, "You've been the Queen for five years now." I looked to Ripley who was deep in thought, when she snapped her fingers and I knew a thought had come to her. Before she said it she took the opportunity to scold everyone.

"Wow we are all retards." joked Ripley.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked my cousin.

"I believe so." She answered.

"Well I definitely don't understand what's going on, so can someone say it out loud?" questioned Kiba annoyingly. I grabbed one hand of his, and one of Deena's free hands and picked them up from the bench. Ripley grinned, and began to walk back in the direction of the castle.

"We have a law to change." I announced as I took Kiba's hand, and skipped all the way home.

* * *

"You can't change that law!" My mother exclaimed.

"But I'm the Queen!" I shouted, "I can change whatever laws I want!"

"Yes but the council needs to vote on it, and it needs to be in writing and-" She argued but I cut her off.

"Okay! That's fine I just want it changed." I told her. She crossed her arms over her chest, and eyed me suspiciously. Her eyes then shot over my shoulder to where Kiba and Deena stood a few paces back. Ripley had gone to tell her mother about our new trip to Konoha, and wished me luck with my own mother.

"And why exactly do you want it changed now?" She asked.

"Because I think everyone should find true love." I explained, "Having our parents pick our husbands won't make us happy in the end. And maybe you were lucky enough to have both things your way, but none of us are." My mother's glare softened and she uncrossed her arms.

"Give me some examples." She demanded softly. I didn't want to begin with Kiba and I because I knew she wouldn't give me time to finish, so I looked at my sister. Deena smiled and stepped forward.

"Like me, Mom." She answered, "There's someone in Konoha, and I still love him. I promised him I'd go back to him one day, but didn't realize I was running out of time until now." My mother opened her mouth to speak, but Kiba now spoke. He took my hand from behind, and faced my mother.

"And us." Kiba explained as he glanced at me. We smiled at each other and he squeezed my hand tighter, "I've loved your daughter ever since we were young kids even if I didn't always show it. And maybe I'm not _king material_, but she's a great leader."

"Please, Mom." I pleaded. My mother looked at the three of us and sighed.

"I'll speak with your father about it," She announced, "If that's what makes you happy." I smiled at her and was about to thank her when we heard someone shouting from upstairs.

"NO! NO!" The woman shouted. All of us, including my mother, followed the sound of the shouts until we reached my Aunt Amaya's room. Ripley was in there crying, and yelling at her mother who obviously was being impartial with her daughter. When my aunt spotted my mother she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness, Sephora!" She exclaimed, "Did you're foolish daughters tell you about their new trip they're planning?" My mother turned to Deena and I when she answered.

"No not that I'm aware of. Girls?"

"All of us are, uhm, going back to Konoha for a few days." I admitted, "Deena wants to see Shik-her friends, and Kiba needs to go home." Kiba hit me in the side lightly and I nudged him back.

"Oh well..." My mother answered, "That depends how long you'll be there for."

"Oh thank you! Thank you Aunt Sephora!" Ripley cried.

"What's all the big commotion, anyway?" My mother asked my aunt who shook her head feverishly.

"Did your daughter tell you they want to change the marriage law?" My aunt snapped, "I will not have my next daughter running off to be with some... some child that she knew for a few days! And this is all her fault!" My aunt pointed a shamed finger at me, and my mouth gaped open, but I couldn't deny that these ideas had been almost all mine.

"Now Amaya-" Began my mother but I stopped her.

"No she's right," I said, "And I hope you know that if you continue to treat you're daughters this way they're going to leave you for good. Did you know that your other daughter has a boyfriend, too?"

"Inari's married!" Amaya exclaimed, and I shook my head.

"No, Shea." I announced. My mother and Aunt gasped and I took their silence as an opportunity to continue. "Yes I'll take the blame for this sudden rebellion, but its about time someone took the risk. It's not like you had to go through this process, correct Aunt Amaya? You're from Konoha, too which means you aren't of Royal blood in the first place."

"How-how dare you!" My aunt shouted at me.

"We're leaving for Konoha in two days," Deena replied, "We'll be back within a week, we promise."

"And that is the end of this discussion." I demanded as my aunt stood there dumbfounded for a few moments before fixing her composure, and stormed out of the room. Ripley wiped her tears, and smiled widely at me.

"Well I'll go speak with your father now," said my mother, "Get packed and please send us a letter when you arrive there so we know you're safe." Then, my mother smiled at me, curtsied and exited the room.

"You're a saint Queen Hazel." Ripley responded, "I don't know what I would've done with myself..." I smiled at my cousin who had just bounded me in a tight hug. I giggled and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright Rip," I comforted, "And its Taryn."

**KIBA'S POV**

All the commotion of the day had really tired me out, and I couldn't wait to get to bed. Around nine that night Taryn and I had finally gone up to her room. She was exhausted too, and anxious about what her father had said about her proposal to change the law._ Speaking of proposal_, I thought, _I should probably get a ring sometime soon._

"Kiba, babe, what are you thinking about?" She asked me as we laid on her bed. We were still clothed in our outfits from the day, and I had no intentions of getting up to change them. I pulled her tighter to my body, and listened to her soft breathing.

"Nothing," I lied then changed the subject, "What's going to happen when we go back? Are you really going to leave me... again?" She kissed me softly and pressed her face into my chest. Every time she did that I wondered if she could hear my heart beating nervously.

"No," Taryn responded, "I'd never leave you. Just hopefully the law can be changed, and we can get out of this place." _Get out of this place?_ I sat up on my elbow and looked down at her.

"You don't want to stay here?" I asked. She sat up and smiled a little.

"No I don't want you to have to deal with being the King or anything," She explained, "Yeah, I'm the chosen one or whatever, but the ruler is supposed to be a male. That's why there's so much drama with all this marriage stuff."

"Well if you wanted to stay here I'd suck it up like a big boy," I told her with a smile, "I don't want to be selfish and keep you all to myself if you really want-" She put a finger to my lips, and shushed me.

"I want to go back to Konoha, Kiba. I want a family and a normal life," She explained, "And maybe we could take summer vacations here or something." I laughed, and she frowned. "I'm serious."

"I know," I informed, "That sounds like a plan to me." I leaned in and kissed her gently. I figured she didn't want to go at it again two nights in a row, so I tried to contain myself. _Obviously, she had other plans I guess_. She pressed her body closer to mind, and slid her gentle hands under my shirt. She moved them up and down my stomach, as I slid my hand down to her grab her butt. My mind was racing with what she had said, and I just had to ask her. I pulled away and she moaned playfully. "You really want a family with me?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." Taryn answered. I smiled at her, and happiness overwhelmed me.

"Wow, a family." I mumbled as I thought of us raising children together; brown haired, golden eyed, red cheeked children running around a nice house with the dogs chasing after them...

"Do you picture us raising kids together, too?" She asked to interrupt my thoughts. I laughed and nodded. "Well good then I guess we're meant to be."

"I've always known we're meant to be." I told her and pressed my lips to hers once more. Her hands then reached for my pants, and began to unbuckle my belt from my shorts. I smiled to myself, and began to take off her dress when there was a knock on the door. "Ah shit." I mumbled. I quickly zippered my pants, and put my belt back on. She got up off the bed and answered the door.

"Hello," Miro greeted. "The King wishes to see you Kiba."

"Me?" I asked and looked at Taryn who smiled lightly at me. _The King wants to see me,_ I thought, _Oh shit oh shit._

"Yes you," Her brother answered, "Their bedroom is all the way down this hallway and it has the red, double doors."

"Uhm, thanks." I said and kissed her quickly before heading out. I walked as slowly as possible trying to think of what he could want. _Is it about the marriage law? Or maybe he needs to interview me. Shit I'm not ready! Or worse... what if he found out we did it? I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead._

"Ah Kiba!" Her father exclaimed as I entered the room. "Just the person I wanted to see. Come sit."

"Hello King Macerra." I answered as I sat down in the chair across from him.

"Oh, please son, call me Link." He said. I nodded and waited for him to continue. "So I know this is supposed to be an interview, but eh, I just wanna talk."

"Alright well that makes me feel a little less nervous." I joked trying to ease the tension in the room, and the nervousness on the inside. Her father laughed, and slouched in his chair.

"I'm not going to scold you," He answered. When I didn't answer he continued, "So how is everything? How's your mother? She the same handful she was back then?"

"Well she was good when I left so I guess she's alright," I informed, "How'd you know my mother?"

"Taryn never told you?" He asked, "I'm from Konoha actually. My wife is actually from Symphonia, not I."

"Oh well that's cool." I replied, and kicked myself for sounding so stupid. Link eyed me and sighed.

"I can tell you're nervous, Kiba," Link said, "It's not easy talking to your girlfriend's father, now is it?" I shook my head and he laughed. "Oh trust me, I was interviewed as well. So what do you do for a hobby back in Konoha? Ninja I take it."

"Jonin." I answered, "When, uh, Taryn left a few years ago I took up training mostly to, you know, get my mind off her." He nodded and smiled.

"You fight alongside Akamaru?"

"Mhm."

"Interesting," Link replied, "You and her are like two peas in a pod, you're so alike." I grinned, and waited for him to continue. "Which is why-" He began and got up from his spot. He walked over to one of the drawers in the huge room, and rummaged through what I assumed were clothes. When he found what he was looking for, he shut the drawer and walked back over to me. He asked me to open my hand, and he placed a black box in my palm. "Go on, open it." I opened the lid, and couldn't believe the ring that lied in my grasp.

"Wow it's so..." I began but couldn't find the words. The ring was huge and was covered in real jewels of all colors. I turned the box one way and the light caught the diamonds and sparkled.

"That was my mothers. She died when I was young, and my father kept it in a safe place in our home." Link explained as I admired the ring, "When he was dying he gave it to me, hoping I'd pass it down through the generations. I was going to give it to Sephora when I planned to propose, but her father had given me a ring for her instead. Now I know that my father meant to pass it down to my own children."

"I-I don't know what to say..." I mumbled as I closed the box, "Thank you." Link grinned, and tapped the box.

"It would make me so happy to see my daughter where that ring on her finger." He told me.

"How come you didn't give it to Miro?" I asked.

"I feel as though Miro has some things he needs to figure out when it comes to the women in his life," Link explained, "He won't be getting married anytime soon."

"What about Ren?"

"Well Sephora told me about Taryn's idea to change the law." He paused to chuckle a little, "And personally I think its a wonderful idea, and there's no doubt that she'll pick you, Kiba." I smiled and Link stood up. I stood too, as her father stuck out his hand and I gave him my best hand shake possible.

"I promise, sir, she'll be the happiest woman in all of the villages." I joked. Link played along and poked a finger at me.

"She better be." He answered and opened the door for me to leave.

"Maybe we could have a match sometime," I suggested right before I walked away.

"You bet'cha." Link replied, "Now get going I hear you have some packing to do."


	31. Never to Come Back Again

Once Kiba left the room Miro and I took the alone time to talk. I hadn't talked to him much since I arrived home about a week ago, and we weren't as close as we used to be.

"So how is everything? I hear you wanna change the law." He said as we sat on my bed.

"Yeah I hope they agree to change it," I replied, "I mean Shikamaru is waiting for Deena back at Konoha, and then there's Ripley and Tye and its just a mess." Miro nodded, and we sat in silence for another few moments before I tried to break it. "So how's Rinoka?" I asked.

"Oh she's good." He answered quietly, "She doesn't visit often since she's always working in that busy restaurant down at the town." I nodded my head and tried to think of something else to say. Miro's mind must've been coming up blank too, because he wasn't saying anything. The only conversation starter I could think of was bringing up Reina, but I didn't really think that was a good idea. _Well it's worth a shot... _I thought.

"Did you ever read the letter from Reina?" I asked, "From like, five years ago?"

"Yes," He answered with a chuckle, "You were very clever to leave it in a fake envelope." I laughed as I remembered sneaking into his room to have him read her note.

"Well?"

"Well what?" He answered.

"You know what I mean, Miro." My older brother sighed and leaned his head back towards the ceiling.

"No I never wrote her back," He admitted, "And if there's one thing I regret is not going to visit her. I know if I go now it won't be the same as it used to be anyway, so what's the point?"

"You're right." I told him. He looked at me confusingly, and grinned.

"I thought you'd argue against me or something and tell me to go running back to her." He said. I shook my head at him, and he raised an eyebrow. "That seems that's what you've been doing a lot lately; rekindling old relationships."

"It works, though." I said with a laugh.

"Seems so."

"It depends on whether the person _wants_ to rekindle it or not." Miro realized my not-so-subtle hint, and leaned his head back towards the ceiling; closing his eyes. He thought for about half a minute before turning back to me.

"Sometimes when things get, you know, serious with Rinoka and I... I think of her," Miro said, "Sometimes I wish it was her."

"She has a boyfriend now, too."

"I'd imagine."

"You should come with us." I said, "I'll leave mother and father in charge, and we'll all go back. Reina told me she thinks about you too."

"You spoke to her?" He asked a little loudly.

"Yes," I said, "And yes I think its wrong for you two to just ditch your girlfriend and her boyfriend, but she's really changed since you left. And you changed when she was gone from your life. I don't even think you can cook anymore." I shoved him playfully and he grinned at me.

"Thanks 'lil sister." He said and tussled the top of my head with his hands. "I'll let you know if I'll come or not."

"Well we leave tomorrow at midnight so let me now asap." I said as he stood up. Just as he was about to open the door, Kiba opened it from the outside too and nearly smacked him in the face. I giggled as the boys apologized to each other, and went their separate ways. Kiba didn't come right to me as I had imagined, and instead went into the bathroom. He came out a minute later, and sat down next to me.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I was interviewed by your father." He answered.

"No I knew that. In the bathroom?"

"I can't pee?"

"I didn't hear you flush the toilet."

"I was blowing my nose?" He tried again. I raised an eyebrow, but laughed.

"I'll buy those for now." I replied and he grinned, "So how was the interview?"

"It was good," He explained, "He asked how my mom was, and what I did back in Konoha. How come you never told me he lived there?"

"Never came up in any of our conversations." I told him.

"Oh well I'll bet you wanna hear this." Kiba said but didn't continue. I waited for him to speak but he sat there silently.

"Well?" When he didn't answer I laughed and pointed a finger at him, "Oh-ho you're going to make me beg aren't you?" Kiba bit his lip and shrugged.

"I was thinking about it." He answered. Suddenly he shoved me onto my back, and hovered over my body. "Or we could just do this and then I'll tell you."

"Are you some blackmail expert, Kiba Inuzuka?" I teased, and unbuttoned his shirt by the collar. He snorted and kissed me quickly.

"No, I just know how to get to you." Kiba explained, "But your father said that he thinks your idea to change the law is a great one." My eyes went wide and my mouth grew into a huge smile.

"Really?" I exclaimed. Kiba nodded and I threw my arms around his neck. I pulled him on to my body and hugged him tightly. When we pulled away we just stared at each other. I ran my fingers through hair with my hands, and he closed his eyes. "Let's get a house when we go back." His eyes shot open, but his expression didn't change.

"Do they even have houses for sale there other than apartments?" He asked.

"We can build one." I answered sternly. Kiba then got off me, and sat by the foot of my bed. I sat up too and looked at him worriedly. "Kiba, what's wrong?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way because I love you, but don't you think we're going a little too fast with this?" He asked. "I mean the law isn't even changed yet."

"I-I... Kiba nothing has ever been speedy with us e-every since we started dating." I stuttered angrily. I had never seen him act this way before. Normally I was the one worrying about his decisions or what to do next; not the other way around. Kiba's face then turned to worry and he scooted back closer to me. He laid his head on one of the pillows and I joined him, and calmed myself down.

"You're right, I'm sorry I brought it up." Kiba apologized as he stroke my bare cheek. "My mind's just racing, you know? I just didn't think it would be so soon that we'd start a-a family. I just want to-"

"Enjoy the moment, right?" I asked quietly. He nodded and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, and put my head in between his chin and shoulder as he caressed my back.

"Did anything happen last time?" He suddenly asked. I looked up at him confusingly. "You know... when we did it."

"Oh." I replied and felt my face turn red, "No I think I'm alright, why?" A grin crossed his face, as he pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away and laughed. "You and your crazy male hormones."

"Well I can't help it," He whispered then paused to kiss my neck, "If my hormones make me crazy, then you drive me insane."

* * *

The clock was nearing eleven at night and we were to leave in about an hour. Miro still hadn't answered me back about my suggestion to come with us. I was finally changed out of my annoying dress and into my ninja wear. I smiled at myself in the mirror, grabbed my backpack, and headed downstairs to join the others that had gathered around our fireplace. On my way down, I ran into my cousin Mya who was finally going up to bed with my aunt.

"Night Mya." I replied. She smiled at me and yawned before answering,

"Good night, Taryn."

"We hope you have a good trip, sweetheart." Aunt Katrina said with a smile, "You all better be safe."

"Thanks, and we will." I responded as we headed our separate ways. Before I walked any further I stopped and turned around, "Aunt Katrina?" My Aunt turned around as Mya continued up the stairs and down the hallway.

"Yes, dear?" She asked.

"C-Can I ask you for advice?" I questioned. My Aunt smiled and walked back to me.

"Is this about moving back to Konoha?" I froze and bit my lip before nodding me head.

"How'd you know I want to?" I asked her. She laughed and took a seat on the staircase. I followed her action and sat next to her.

"Ever since you came back I've been able to see the love you hold for Konoha. And you've even changed this place around." Explained my aunt, "You remind me of your mother and I as kids, but put together into one person. Sephora was the mischievous one, and I was the independent one. I wanted my own life, too."

"Is that why you ran away to be with Uncle Dallan?" I asked childishly. My aunt nodded her head, and put her hand on top of mine that laid on my lap.

"I never fancied this life, and truth be told, I wanted to learn how to be a strong ninja like my sister." My aunt joked, "We weren't allowed to fight, but I envied her natural-born abilities. When I found out I was getting married to this awful man my mother liked, I ran away, and then I found Dallan."

"So you didn't find him first?" I asked. She shook her head, and smiled.

"That's what everyone thinks, right?" She asked but she already knew the answer, "Sometimes its better to let people think what they want to think. That way, your business is your business only, and the only person that needs to know the truth is you." I thought hard about her words, but I didn't speak, so she continued, "What advice do you exactly need?"

"I don't want to stay here for the rest of my life." I told her, "But I feel like I just got my family back, and I was wondering if it was hard for you when you left."

"Yes I missed my family dearly, and I wondered if my brother was scolding me up from heaven." My aunt explained with a small laugh. I admired her for thinking of the bad times as foolish, and silly ones. "But I wanted my own path and I always dreamed of that true love, fairy tale ending. I knew I'd be back one day to see my family, so that depends if you are planning to come back."

"I plan to return a few times each year, but I want my own family to grow up in Konoha, not in this life." I explained. "I've seen what it can do." My aunt smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Well it seems like you've got a plan, Miss Taryn." She replied with a small laugh. We stood from the steps and I hugged her one more time.

"Thank you Aunt Katrina." I said. My aunt smiled and looked at me up and down.

"Well.." She began but stopped to sniffle a little, "I hope my own daughter grows up to be as strong as you."

"She has you in her blood, remember?" I said. Aunt Katrina smiled and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled at her as she picked up her dress, and walked back up the stairs to her bedroom. I breathed in deeply and went to the living room where Ripley, Deena and Kiba sat playing charades.

"What took-you-so long?" Deena asked between bursts of laughter. I hadn't answered her question, because I was laughing at Kiba who was doing some ridiculous charade in front of them.

"Guys!" Kiba exclaimed quietly.

"A-A monkey!" Ripley yelled, followed by a burst of laughter. I began to laugh harder, and Kiba joined in as well now that he wasn't dancing around like a monkey. When the four of us calmed down I sat on Kiba's lap, and we discussed our plans.

"So Deena you have the money?" I asked.

"Check."

"Rip you have the water, right?"

"Check."

"And I have the dog's scroll." I mumbled to myself as I checked for the scroll in my bag. Once I saw it I zippered it back up and looked around the room. "Has Miro come down?" Deena shook her head, and Ripley opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't think he's coming Taryn." She informed, "I saw him going up to bed earlier, so I think he's out." I sighed and stood up.

"Well lets get going then." I said, "Can't hurt to leave a bit early." Kiba nodded, and stood up with me. Deena and Ripley got up from their seats as well, and threw their backpacks over their shoulders. The three of them followed me as I walked to the main lobby and one of our guards opened the large front doors. Kiba took my hand from behind as the three of us began our journey to our happy endings.

* * *

It was around three in the afternoon when we were about to leave the sand village two days after our departure. The four of us had gone to visit Katsuye and Gaara earlier, and Kat was more than excited to hear of Kiba and I's big news. Of course it wasn't official yet, but I had only one percent doubt in my mind that it wouldn't get changed. It didn't matter if just my parents wanted it changed even if they were the highest officials. It had to be voted on. _Even if they vetoed my idea, I'd pull an Aunt Katrina and get hitched, and then return. _I looked at my watch, and groaned. _Seven more hours, Taryn._

"Everyone has their food, right?" I asked as we all checked our backpacks for our items.

"I got mine." Kiba replied as he threw his bag onto his back. Ripley and Deena had theirs, and I had mine. Kiba and I intertwined our fingers together as we approached the sand gates. I had given Katsuye my pin on my beeper incase she needed to contact me. Once we were out into the open again, Ripley transported us twice, so now were were one hundred miles closer to Konoha. We decided to run a little more of the way before we needed to be transported again, when my beeper buzzed in my pocket.

"Hold on, stop." I ordered and I jumped down from the trees. We all gathered around as I answered my walkie-talkie. "Dad? What's going on?" My father's voice sounded far and worried, and I could tell he was running, too.

"Sasuke Uchiha's been sited again." He said, "He's somewhere in between the sand and the sound. I'm out with my men, but we won't be able to get there in time." We hadn't received an notices of Sasuke Uchiha in at least three years; and that last time was just a fake.

"Dad you're sure it's really him?" I asked hurriedly. I looked to the others who looked worried.

"Yes, positive but he's alone this time." He informed.

"W-Well what can we do to help?" I said.

"Nothing just get to Konoha as quickly as you can." He said, "I've already informed Lady Tsunade and the rest of the villages to keep an eye out for him. Just get to Konoha."

"Dad-" I began but the silence on the other end indicated he had hung up.

"Everyone take my hand I'm going to transport us as far as I can!" Ripley exclaimed. Everyone reached for her hand except me. "Taryn lets go!"

"No," I said sternly, "I'm going after him."

"Are you nuts?" Deena exclaimed, "Dad said-"

"I'm going, Dee." I replied with a grin, "It's time to see if I really am the most powerful ninja in the world." I turned on my toes and was about to take off when one of them grabbed my arm.

"Wait!" Kiba exclaimed, "I'm coming, too."

"Kiba it's going to be too dangerous." I said, "I don't want you getting hurt." Kiba snorted and let go of my arm.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself." He stated, "I didn't go through my life waiting for you just to see you possibly dead."

"I'm coming too." Deena replied, "It's time I got some training in, no?"

"Me too." Ripley said, "I'm no fighter, but I'm not going alone and leaving you." I nodded and reached out my hand. Kiba took one, Deena took the other, and they connected to Ripley.

"Rip transport us the farthest you can back to the sound." I ordered. In a flash everything went black, and in another one I could see the forest in front of me. We all regained our balance and unlatched our hands.

"How far do you think we are?" Deena asked. I looked to Ripley who looked drained of all her energy.

"Well we definitely went more than fifty miles considering Ripley can't even stand..." I mumbled then snapped my fingers, "Get her some water and shove some food down her throat." Deena and Kiba immediately went to my cousin's aid, even though she insisted she was alright. _I don't sense my father's trail yet... but I don't sense Sasuke's either. That means we've still got to be closer to the sand then we are to the sound. If only I had some insight to where he was located to a point... _Just then my prayers were answered and I heard voices behind me. "Everyone get behind those trees!" I shouted in a hushed tone, and we all hid. We watched closely as a few sand ninja came into view, and I listened as close as possible to what they were saying.

"Kazekage Gaara said he was between here somewhere." One of the men said.

"We've got to go farther. We aren't at the mid point yet." Another one informed.

"But Lao, the way to the sound is blocked by mountains and a lake. We don't have the tools to cross it right now." The first guy said.

"We've got to try." Said the second guy. With that they jumped away and I knew exactly where Sasuke was hiding.


	32. Keep Living, For Me

"Are you sure he's here, Taryn?" Kiba asked as the four of us stared at the large mountains in front of us.

"Positive." I said as I ran forward. I placed my hands on the rock and tried to feel for a movement inside. I closed my eyes to concentrate more, until I could sense an emptiness. "There's a path through here, but it just leads to the other side. He's got to be towards the top then." Suddenly my walkie-talkie beeped and I answered to Katsuye's worried voice.

"Where are you?" She exclaimed. I hesitated before figuring I should just tell her the truth.

"By the mountains, why?"

"Have you gone insane? Sasuke's around there!" She shouted, "We've already lost the connection to some of our men that were sent out there. He's dangerous, you know that!"

"I know Kat!" I yelled, "But he's playing a game with everyone. He wants everyone to come looking for him. He wants this to be a wild goose chase."

"And _not_ a chase you should be involved in!" She exclaimed.

"Katsuye! I'm the Queen and I need to test my abilities." I explained, "And you, Hazuki and I knew this was coming from the beginning, and its time _we_ put a stop to it."

"Well _we _are in this together, then." She said from the other end, and I smiled to myself, "I'll call Hazuki and I'll be there as fast as I can." Before I could protest the line went dead, and I had been hung up on for the second time in the past ten minutes. I sighed, shut off the power, and turned to my now teammates.

"How do we get up there?" Ripley asked. I shook my head.

"I don't want you guys going." I said, "Sasuke's really dangerous and no offense Rip, you can't fight." Ripley crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me, until she gave in and sighed.

"Well what do you want us to do then?" My cousin asked.

"I'm going with you!" Kiba exclaimed, "We aren't leaving you behind by yourself!"

"Katsuye and Hazuki are-" I began but he cut me off.

"By the time they get here he's going to be gone!" He shouted, "No I won't leave. If going means risking my life I'll do it."

"Kiba-I-" I began but Deena stopped me.

"We're going." She stated. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Fine." I replied, "How do you plan getting to the top?" The three of them looked to each other with no ideas. Kiba's face suddenly brightened with an idea.

"I can jump in between the rocks and platforms, so I can keep going upwards." He said. "I'll carry Ripley on my back." I looked to Deena who had her eyes close. Suddenly the wind picked up around us, and her feet lifted off the ground. Her eyes shot open, and she smiled brightly.

"I just had to see if I could still do it." She explained and dropped back to the ground. "How will you get up there Taryn?"

"I can climb." I replied, "Alright meet up at the first, large, platform you see." Deena nodded and began to whip up the wind. She rose slowly, and I knew it would take her a while to get there. I was about to begin climbing when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait." Kiba said as I turned around. Suddenly I was pressed against the rock with Kiba's lips kissing mine. When we finished kissing we pulled away slowly. Our noses touched and Kiba breathed in deeply. "I love you, and if either of us don't come back-"

"Kiba don't say that." I mumbled sadly. The thought hadn't occurred to me until now that one of us might lose our lives here.

"I believe in you, but you never know what could happen." He whispered, "And I love you sweetheart. I figured I might as well get out all those cute marriage nicknames now." I laughed, and took his face in my hands.

"I love you more than my life itself." I said as I felt the tears beginning to well up in my eyes, "Which is why I want you to escape if things get bad."

"No way." He said.

"Kiba, promise me." I said seriously, "Please save my sister, and Ripley. Save yourself, for me, promise?" Kiba hesitated before nodding his head slowly. He wiped a tear from my face, and smiled at me. I tilted my head and kissed him lightly. Our lips stayed on each others frozen for a while before I finally pulled away. I saw a tear fall down his face as he kissed my forehead before throwing Ripley onto his back, and he ran off around the side of the mountain. I wiped my tears and put my hands on the rock. I lifted myself so my feet touched the mountain. I then trapped my feet in the rock and let the chakra on my hands loosen. With my feet still pressed to the side of the rock I climbed up until I saw my first platform, but no one was there yet. I jumped off the slant and onto the flat ground. _I guess I'll just wait here and map out what to do next._ I thought as I looked around. I could see another platform at the very top of the mountain and wondered if Sasuke was there. I looked around to make sure no one was around before climbing up to the next platform. _I'm sorry, _I apologized to my them in my head_, But I don't want you guys getting hurt. I'll do this alone._ When I reached the top I pressed my hands down on to the ground. I sensed someone's slow footsteps somewhere in the area, before I actually sensed their presence. The person moved so fast I barely had time to dodge the sword that came flying at me. I jumped to the other side of the platform as Sasuke caught his sword.

"I knew you'd find me." He said.

"Well I knew I'd find you." I stated. I clenched my fists and readied myself for his next move, but he just stood there with a grin on his face. "What?" I asked angrily. He shrugged his shoulders and twirled his sword in his hands.

"I'm not sure I want to put up with the strongest ninja in the world." Sasuke teased drearily. His voice was low, yet soft and I could tell what he was trying to do. _Don't lose your focus, Taryn,_ I told myself, _He's trying to get to you._

"I'd like to put up with _you_ after all the trouble you've caused your village and friends." I spat. I could feel my strong chakra rising within me and I watched as his face turned from a grin to a glare.

"I don't have a village." Sasuke said. "And my friends are enemies." Suddenly he was gone, but not from the battle field. I turned and caught his punch in my hand. We jabbed at each other but we both missed every shot. I was too fast for him, but he was too strong for me. _I have to find distance to use my ground strength._ I thought as I tried to run from him. Once I had the chance to jump back, far enough away from him, I created a wall in between us. I heard him chuckle from the other side and suddenly the wall crumbled down. He shook the dirt from his bare hand, and pulled his sword from its sleeve connected to his waist band. I threw multiple rocks at him but he just fanned his weapon and they were dust. Thankfully I could see his quickness at a regular pace and dodged his sword as it hit the rock behind me. Sasuke pulled it out immediately and stood there planning his next move. "Very impressive." He told me, "Your speed is incredible, but its not enough. I know your ability with the ground and it won't catch me off guard." I smirked and lifted my hands.

"Really?" I asked as I trapped his feet in the dirt. He looked down at his feet and growled at me. I pulled him under just so his head was visible. I walked over, and pressed my foot on his head when he turned into smoke. _When did he create a copy?_ I heard a movement behind me and knew I didn't have time to block his attack. _God I'm dead, I'm dead. I'm sorry everyone._ I closed my eyes but no pain ever came; just the sound of a crash into the rocks. I opened my eyes and turned swiftly around to see Deena just coming to the top of the platform.

"Are you crazy?" She exclaimed, "You'd be dead if it weren't for me right now!" I ignored her comment and looked to Sasuke who had disappeared. I didn't sense him anywhere near right now, so I helped Deena down from the air.

"Where's Kiba and Ripley?" I asked.

"We met at that platform like you said, and when we realized you hadn't waited there I came as fast as I could. He had to carry Ripley."

"Yeah-and-I'm-right-here." A male voice said between breathes. I saw Kiba walking onto the platform as he set Ripley down roughly. I ran to him, and hugged him. "You're such-a-retard baby-" He breathed.

"Isn't that cute." Sasuke said. I let go of Kiba and saw him standing on one of the large rocks on the platform. I shoved everyone behind me, and glued my feet to the ground. "You're lucky I didn't sense her coming up." He told me. "Otherwise your little boyfriend here would be dead, too." Kiba growled and stood next to me.

"Wanna say that to my face, Sasuke?" Kiba snarled.

"I think I already did, mutt." Kiba suddenly leaped at Sasuke, and I saw Sasuke quickly pull out his sword.

"KIBA!" I shouted and threw up my hands. I wall formed in between them and Kiba nearly hit his head on it. Deena pulled him back towards us, and I did the only thing I could to keep them safe. Once we were all bunched up I leaped away, and created a rock wall around them.

"TARYN!" Shouted either my sister or Ripley. I breathed in and broke the wall now in between Sasuke and I. The wind picked up and blew my hair around, and I knew it was Deena trying to break their way out. When my focus was back on Sasuke I realized he had gone to my little cave for my family. I turned swiftly as I saw him gather up his chakra; about to punch my strong shield.

"Sasuke stop!" I exclaimed. He stopped and turned to me. "Don't hurt them, please. This wasn't their idea it was mine. If you're going to kill anyone let it be me." He glanced over his shoulder at me, and grinned.

"Alright then." Sasuke challenged. I took the opportunity to attack, and charged after him. As I punched and kicked I hadn't noticed the rocks flying around us due to my immense chakra. Finally he began to jump off the ground and I grabbed his arm. I squeezed it as tight as I could, until I felt the bones crack under my grip. I let go as he retreated back in pain.

"You have very strong chakra." He admired as I stared at his arm which was purple. I brought my glance back up to his face when he let go of his limp arm. I thought maybe he had miraculously given up, but that was only in my dreams. Sasuke came running back at me, and I flung my body to the side to prevent his punch. We continued our brawl and at one point I thought I had him again, but I only grazed his ear. When we were close he reached for his sword, but I knocked his hand away. He glared at me as we danced over the ground throwing our best punches and kicks. I wasn't getting tired, but I could tell my chakra was decreasing. _I wish I had been allowed to train at the castle_. I thought as I threw another punch. _Stupid laws, stupid royalty- _I didn't realize I had lost my focus until I was flying through the air. My mind came back as I flew into one of the enlarged rocks on the flat surface. I felt my body crack around my stomach, and coughed in pain. I spat the blood from my mouth and held my side. I breathed in deeply and glared at Sasuke who stood there patiently. I ran at him one more time, but the pain in my side prevented me from moving at my fast speed. Sasuke smirked at my misfortune and threw me once more, but over the edge. I let go of my side and caught myself against the side of the mountain. I tried saving energy by climbing slowly, but it didn't help. I could still hear Deena's, Ripley's and Kiba's shouts from inside their prison, but I wasn't letting them out now; even if I did need their help. _Their lives won't be waisted._

"If you just let me kill you now you won't have to suffer any longer." Sasuke told me as he pulled out his sword, "And I'll leave your friends alone, I promise. It'll already be enough to have destroyed the most powerful ninja in the world." I coughed up more blood as I fell to my knees. _Strongest ninja..._ I scolded in my head, _I can't even put up a good battle._ I lifted my free arm and some rocks flew at Sasuke's head. He wiped them away with his hand as if they were flies. I let my arm down, and let the waterworks begin from my eyes. I watched as they fell to the dirty ground and left clean marks in the dirt.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled as I looked up to where Sasuke had been. He was gone, and in an instant I felt a sharp pain in my back. I wheezed as I saw Sasuke in front of me put away his bloodied sword. I coughed, and coughed, but the sharp, excruciating pain told me I wasn't dead yet.

"Why would you let me kill you?" Sasuke asked with his back still turned to me.

"Because-I'm-" I began but coughed some more. I felt the light slipping away but I forced my eyes to stay open. "The-Queen-and-I have-to-protect-my... people." When he didn't answer I decided to say what I figured were my last spoken words on this earth. I heard more shouts but not from my friends small cage. I smiled as the rock around them was beginning to break from their attempts before using my last strength to look at Sasuke. "Sasuke... you-left-Hazuki-with your-son... the-Uchiha clan-is-reborn." He turned around swiftly and looked down at me.

"Hazuki?" He asked, "I don't believe you."

"Go-see-for...yourself." I stuttered. I looked up at his face and smiled my best smile. "He-looks-just like-you. Hazuki-named-" And with that my breathe was leaving my body and I tried to inhale as much oxygen I could as I heard the rock smash, and I felt heat overwhelm my body. I saw Kiba run at Sasuke, but my eyes shut.

"Kiba... y-you pro-promised me..." I whispered.

"TARYN!" Someone shouted. "TARYN! OH MY GOD TARYN!" I forced my eyes open a small amount as I saw fire close the space between Sasuke and I. _Maybe I'm going to hell_, I thought. I breathed in as much as I could; enough to let me see a few of their faces as I collapsed onto my side.

"K-Kat..." I mumbled as her tear struck face filled my vision.

"Taryn! Taryn! Can you hear me!" She shouted as she flipped my body onto my back. I moved my lips but no sound came out. Then Kat's face went farther away and instead Kiba and Deena stood there before me. I saw their tears drip onto my face as they tried to revive me. I moved my lips again, but I didn't have enough air for words.

"Baby please! C'mon you're strong!" Kiba shouted at me, "Please Taryn, please don't die on me! I'm here, alive! Please, no..." _I'm sorry Kiba. _I tried to breathe in as much as possible to see all their faces once more in my mind. _My parents, Miro and Deena, Katsuye and Hazuki, Ari and my little "grandchildren," my extended family, my friends, and Kiba of course._ They were all just a figment of my imagination though for I only saw their faces floating in midair above my eyes. _Kiba please live for me,_ I prayed, _I'm sorry we can't have the family we always wanted. Take care of Ari and the puppies for me. I love every single one of you, and tell Hazuki I did my best to get Sasuke back for her... to see his son. Kiba marry Hazuki if you need someone and a family. Make sure Ripley knows I'll be rooting her and Tye in spirit. And Deena and Shikamaru, too. I love you and everyone I've ever met; even Sasuke in his own way._ I felt my body be lifted off the ground; the distant shouts and screams left my ears, and I saw the rising sun no more.


	33. I'll Stand By You

"Where am I?" I said as I looked around the white space in front of me. M_aybe I'm in purgatory, and they're trying to decided if I should go to heaven or hell_. I looked down at my body and saw myself dressed in the clothes I had died in. Suddenly the sound of church bells rung in my ear, and a vision appeared around me. Now I was standing at what seemed to be a wedding. I walked closer and saw my family sitting in front with many people from Konoha. I looked to the alter and saw Kiba standing there holding his bride's hands in his. "Kiba?" I shouted but no one heard me. _What the hell is going on?_ I ran closer to the alter and stood right next to him. I waved in his face but all he said was,

"I do."

I looked to the girl and gasped when I saw her. She was shorter than him with long brown hair that curled at the ends. However, she had no face. It was just blank skin all over.

"And do you, Hazel Taryn Macerra take Kiba Inuzuka as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked. _That's me! Yes! Yes, I do!_ Silence suddenly filled the area as my wedding self didn't answer Kiba. The "me" I was staring at slowly disappeared in front of him, and I was being pulled away back down the aisle; away from the scene.

"NO! NO! Kiba!" I exclaimed as the wedding was replaced by a new setting. I was floating above a very expensive looking home and was looking at a kitchen. I looked down to see Kiba seated at the kitchen table drumming his fingers miserably against the wood. There were sudden exclaims as red cheeked children suddenly burst into the room.

"Daddy, Daddy!" The only girl called to him. "The boys keep bothering me! Where's mommy?" She asked as Kiba picked her up onto his lap.

"Well... mommy isn't c-coming home today..." He said sadly as tears ran down his face. As the little girl opened her mouth to speak, her voice was replaced by the sound of a heart monitor.

"Please get me to heaven already!" I shouted as I looked frantically around for someone to help me, "I don't want to see anymore! Please, God, please..." Once again I was engulfed in just a whiteness as the beating sound just got louder, and louder. I fell to my knees and began to cry and shake. Suddenly my vision went away and I was in complete darkness with no thoughts. The sound was joined by people's shouts around me, even though I couldn't see myself anymore.

"Quick her heartbeats quickening!" Someone shouted. "We have to calm her down before she goes into cardiac arrest!"

"She won't stop shaking, Tsunade!" A man shouted. "Something's going on that we can't see." _Calm down? Me, calm down? Calm down Taryn; Relax; Calm down dammit!_ There were more shouts in my ears for the next few minutes, and an occasionally buzzing through my body, as I tried to erase my previous thoughts/nightmares. The monitor slowed down a little, and the room went silent for a few minutes.

"She's good!" A girl shouted. _What was going on?_ I thought before I finally realized I could think again. "Taryn? Taryn can you hear us? Do something if you can hear us!" I tried to find a part of my body that I could feel and ended up opening my mouth.

"Her mouth moved!" The man shouted, "She's alive!" Something then crushed my right side with its weight, and I heard my father's voice.

"Taryn? Sweetheart can you say something?" He asked, "Do something else." I tried to move the muscles in my hand, but I still could only feel my lips. _Taryn you're alive! Say something! You lived!_ I encouraged myself.

"D...Da-y," I whispered the best I could.

"Daddy... Daddy she said Daddy!" My father exclaimed, "Oh Taryn." His weight crushed even more of my body, and I wanted to cry. _C'mon open your eyes!_ I shouted at myself. The darkness seemed to dim a little and was replaced by a whiteness again.

"Da..." I mumbled and tried to open my eyes more. When I finally began to see the cracks on the wall above me I used my energy to curl my lips into a smile.

"She's awake!" One of the doctors exclaimed, "Oh I'm going to get everyone in the waiting room!"

"Sweetie?" My dad asked, "Can you turn your head?" I used all my strength to turn my head in the direction of his voice. His face was still a little blurry because my eyes hadn't opened all the way yet.

"D-ad...I'm-so...sorr-y..." I whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"Oh baby that doesn't even matter anymore." He cooed as someone bursts through the door.

"Thank you God!" The woman exclaimed as she joined my father and I, but on the left side of me.

"Mo-m?" I questioned. I saw my mother crying hysterically as she hugged my limp body. I suddenly raised a hand and placed it on her back.

"Oh Taryn what were you thinking?" She joked as she wiped her tears. "Oh I don't even care since you're alright!" I smiled lightly at my parents as more people joined the party. In came the rest of my family; Deena, Miro, Ripley, my cousins and my aunts and uncles.

"Next time don't trap us in a cave." Deena joked as she kissed my forehead.

"At least you're alive." Ripley said quietly as she pushed my hair away from my sweaty face." I looked at my family members until I found my Aunt Katrina. She smiled at me and opened her mouth to speak.

"Ripley was very brave and used almost all of her chakra to transport you right to the hospital." She explained, "I couldn't be more proud to have you two as my nieces." I smiled at Ripley and she gave me a thumbs up.

"Thankfully Katsuye blocked Sasuke from us so I had enough time to calm myself down, and transport you here." She said happily. "Another minute more and you would've already been dead." So that fire was Katsuye blocking him off, not the fire of Hell.

"S-Sasuke." I said and closed my eyes. "Wh-what an-asshole..." Everyone laughed around me, and I managed a small giggle inside of me. Then I grew sad as I thought of my failed prophecy. "I guess-I'm not the s-strongest ninja in-th-the world." My father shook his head in disagreement, and spoke to me softly.

"But you are, Taryn. No one else would've survived the kind of damage you had. Maybe you were not strong enough physically to beat him, but you are the strongest willed ninja in this world, because you survived. That's what matters."

"He got-away d-didn't he?" I asked sadly.

"Yes he got away once Katsuye arrived." My father explained, "But not without injuries. Katsuye said his arm was purple and limp, and she burned some of his body when she put up the shield."

"Yeah, you better be repaying me with a late wedding gift or something." someone replied from far away. I turned my head to see Katsuye walking into the room. She hugged me lightly and sat down on the bed with me. My other family members began to file out, and the only people that remained were my parents, Deena, Ripley and Katsuye.

"Thank you." I replied. She smiled and patted my hand.

"Anything for my sister." Kat answered. Someone else then entered and hugged my body tightly.

"Oh god Taryn!" Hazuki exclaimed, "Don't you ever try and kill yourself just for me!"

"It didn't hurt t-to try." I told her. She frowned and kissed my forehead.

"Not at all, considering you've been on your death bed for the past three weeks." Hazuki replied, "Don't do it again sis or I'll have to murder you myself." I laughed as she hugged me again.

"I was... out for three-weeks?" I asked. I was finally able to breathe in more oxygen, so I could get out a sentence faster. The soreness in my side though told me not to push it.

"Yes and what a depressing three weeks it was," My mother answered, "You nearly went into cardiac arrest several times. You lost so much blood, honey."

"Oh." I responded sadly.

"Girls can we have a minute with her?" My father asked. The four girls left quietly, and my mother smiled at me. They each had a hand on mine, and my father's other arm hung around my mother's waist. "So your mother has made a decision."

"I have to get back to Symphonia soon now that you're awake, and then I'll send around the poll for your new law." She explained, "And your father and I just want you to know that if it is vetoed... you can still marry Kiba." A huge smile crossed my face, and I felt more energy overwhelm my body.

"Really?" I murmured happily, but softly. My parents nodded and I reached my arms out from under their hands. The two of them fell into my arms and we embraced for a minute before they let go. "Thank you."

"It's nothing, honey." My mother said then added with a laugh, "Considering he's been here for three weeks straight waiting for you to wake."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's resting downstairs." My father said, "He'll have a wonderful surprise when he wakes up." I smiled and one of the doctors came back in.

"I'm sorry your highnesses, but Taryn needs to take her medicine and rest." The woman said. I didn't recognize the nurse as one from Konoha and I looked outside to see the ground engulfed in sand. _The sand hospital_? Ripley must have transported to the closest place.

"Oh yes, of course." Said my father as they each kissed me, and headed out of the room. The woman thrust open my mouth, but gently, and poured the liquid into my throat. Now that I was awake they had to give me some prescription shit that didn't go into my blood. As I began to close my eyes she murmured,

"You are a miracle, Miss Taryn."

* * *

While I slept I had no more of those nightmares of Kiba living without me. Although I was basically unconscious my mind occasionally raced with silent prayers._ Thank you God for allowing me to live. I don't know how I would've survived up with you; watching my family go on without me. Thank you a million times._ When I finally began to regain consciousness I noticed it was darker in the room. Only lit by the sun setting over the sand mountains. When I opened my eyes I saw only one person in the room. He was sleeping peacefully with his head resting on my bed. My arm suddenly obeyed my command and I found I could finally push myself into a sitting position. It took me a few minutes to get all the way up, but once I did I turned on a small light next to me. I coughed quietly not to wake him, and my throat wasn't as dry as it was when I first woke. I smiled as I shook his arm, and his head snapped up.

"Hmm?" He mumbled as he opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Hi sweetheart." I said. His face grew into a smile as he just stared at me. His eyes were red with tiredness, but I saw the gentleness in them. His hands cupped my face but he didn't speak. "Say something, babe."

"Hold on," He told me as he still looked into my eyes, "I never thought I'd see your beautiful eyes ever again." I blushed and reached my hand out. He took it gently and I saw tears beginning to run down his face. I leaned over a little to just be able to wipe them, and he didn't stop me.

"Please don't cry.." I said as I felt my tears in the back of my throat, "If anyone should be crying it should be me apologizing to you."

"Apologize for what?" He asked and paused to wipe his face, "For trying to protect me?" I nodded and he scooted closer to me; still holding my hand. "If anything I'm sorry for not protecting you."

"Kiba-" I began, but stopped when he shook his head.

"I had a feeling you would face him alone." Kiba explained, "I should've stayed with you. Should've tried harder to-" I stopped his sentence with a kiss. When we pulled away he smiled at me. "I can't believe I get to kiss you again."

"I can't believe I can see you." I said, "You didn't keep your promise." I let out a small giggle, and he chuckled.

"He was gone before I could break it." Kiba answered seriously, "I would've gone down with you. We're in this together, no matter what silly promises I make to you." I smiled, but soon frowned when I remembered my nightmares.

"When I was unconscious I would have these visions of what life would be like for you if I was gone... I'm sorry I ever got close to separating us."

"It's okay, honey." He answered as he pressed his forehead to mine, "We'll never be separated again." I pressed my lips to his lightly as he hand moved to my back. I pulled away in pain.

"Ow, Kiba." I mumbled.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, "I forgot that's where he hurt you." _What exactly did happen?_

"What did he do to me?" I asked. Kiba flinched and hesitated to speak his response. I could tell he didn't want to revisit that moment, but when I didn't apologize and tell him not to, he spoke.

"Well you hurt him pretty bad I assume, because his arm was completely dead." Kiba began with a chuckle. Then his grin went away, and his face turned solemn. "I'm not sure how he did it, but when we finally got you here they said you had three broken ribs." I now remembered how he had thrown me against the rock. I placed my arm around myself subconsciously, and Kiba stopped talking. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I remember," I told him, "Go on."

"Well you had barely any chakra left within you." Kiba told me, "And-and I heard what you said to him."

"What?" I asked. I couldn't remember all the details, but I surely remembered the pain once someone mentioned it.

"You... told him to kill you instead of us." He explained miserably, "And then you must've got hurt, because we couldn't hear anything else. Then-then I heard him... ask to kill you so you wouldn't suffer and he would save our lives. I knew you'd give in, and the next thing I knew you were coughing and I was smashing your little prison as fast as I could. I had to get fixed here, too." I looked down at his hands to see stitches and scars all over them. I gasped and looked back at him and he shrugged and continued. "And then we heard him asking why you would let him kill you, and Deena and Ripley started crying, and I finally broke a hole through it but it wasn't big. I..." He stopped and closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. I squeezed his hand tighter and he quivered.

"Kiba you don't have to finish if you can't." I said. He shook his head.

"I've already started so I might as well tell you." He said as he calmed down and looked back up at me. I began to cry as I saw the pain in his eyes. "But the hole was big enough for me to see through and... and I saw you coughing and the blood all over the ground beneath you. You were saying how you were the Queen and it was your job to protect everyone. Then about his son and I couldn't hear anymore because you couldn't talk. Then you smiled at him, and collapsed. I got so angry that he would see your last smile and I smashed the cave to pieces. That's when Kat arrived. When Ripley transported all of us back here they said that he stabbed you through the side and hit some major marks. They said your chances of living were little to nothing."

"Kiba...I'm...so..." I began but I couldn't finish because I was overwhelmed with the tears falling down his face. They splashed onto the sheets and his shoulders shook. "Kiba please stop. Please baby." I felt the warm salt water run down my face as I lifted his face. "Kiba, I'm never going to leave you, and I'm here and alive."

"I know," He mumbled and smiled as he wiped his eyes. We were silent as we both calmed ourselves down, and our quietness was broken by his sudden glee voice. "Which is why..." He got up from his spot on my bed, and helped me up so that my body was facing his. I sat with my feet dangling off the side of the bed, and held my hands in my lap. He got down on one knee and took out a black box. When he opened it I nearly had another heart attack. Inside was a beautiful ring that sparkled even in the dim light.

"Kiba, wow, its.." I began as he took it out and asked for my hand. I held it out to him and he slid the ring on perfectly.

"Your mother and father gave me permission to marry you." He told me, "Your father gave it to me that night of my interview and so now that its official, Taryn Macerra I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. I couldn't bear to be separated from you any longer than I've already been. I'll love you fore-" I put a finger to his lips and he stopped.

"It's already a yes, Kiba." I said and he stood and hugged me cautiously. When we kissed it was careful and light; unlike our normal rough and passionate ones.

"I love you." He whispered as we pulled away.

"I love you, too." I mumbled as he kissed me quickly on the lips. He fixed me back onto the bed and joined me. He put an arm around my body and I buried my head into his chest. I held out my hand and looked at the enormous ring on my finger that would stay there for the remainder of my life.


	34. Epilogue

*** this has been such a fun story to write, and I realize it's totally AU and a bit bizarre but I really hope you enjoyed it! And now, for the cheesy epilogue to conclude Princess Hazel Taryn Matarra Macerra's story:**

**EPILOGUE**

Kiba and I were married that twenty fourth of September. I wanted a small wedding and since there were few guests, Kiba agreed to have it in Symphonia. Only my extended family, Kiba's family and of course our friends were all there. Let's just say I got pregnant that night. The council back at Symphonia agreed to pass my idea to change the law right after my accident with Sasuke. It took my Aunt Amaya a little while to accept that her daughter was leaving, too. And to add to her small disappointment, turns out Emit had a girlfriend anyway and was not happy to have to marry my cousin in the first place. **What are the odds, right?** Ripley and Tye took some more time to enjoy the process of dating, and married the following summer. She had wanted a large wedding and held it in Konoha instead. Deena hadn't wanted to marry at such a young age and Shikamaru was more than happy to wait for her to finally tie the knot. I never got Naruto and Sakura's wedding invitation, but when I returned to Konoha it was already the following week and they gladly invited me late. As for Miro and Reina... he never went back to Konoha. I asked him about it at a later time and he had explained he didn't want to reopen a hole that had been closed a long time ago. He married Rinoka only a little while after Ripley married. The rest of my cousins all married when they were older, too and the Macerra/Zukko family grew much bigger at the castle. Deena, Ripley, and I lived in Konoha while the others stayed in Symphonia. Kiba and I's first child was born in september; his name was Link after my father. He had Kiba's red cheeks, and dark brown hair, but my curls, smile and hazel eyes. Ripley had a daughter not too long after Link Jr. was born, and Katsuye had a red haired boy names Reese the summer Ripley and Tye were married. Obviously Miro and Rinoka had children, and Deena and Shikamaru, and Naruto and Sakura, Leyah and Neji, etc. etc. Oh and Naruto became Hokage after their second child. I had another boy a year after Link; stupid easter parties and their alcohol **;)** Kiba, however, was more than ecstatic to have two sons. Our new baby, Chase, was Kiba's replica with his goofy smile, eyes, hair, and unforgettable red cheeks. Chase had my sand colored hair though. Ari also had two more puppies we named Ace and Amia. Chase and Link loved the dogs, and Link was great at communicating with them at such a young age. I considered giving them a bit of my abilities to each of them and it happened with our last child. I was twenty five when I had our only daughter and last child, Hope. Once she was born I began to get major pains, and I ended up having a blood clot where my injuries were from my battle with Sasuke five years prior. I lived, again, but was hospitalized for two weeks afterwards. The clot was due to the surprising fact that my daughter had inherited some of my ground abilities. The doctors told me she had taken half of my chakra, and I decided to split the rest of my chakra evenly between my two boys. I was too busy with the children to be sent on missions anyway, and by the time they were old enough to handle themselves alone, I was already nearing my thirties. Hope was me in every aspect, even her rough and boyish personality when she was older, except with Kiba's grin and of course, the red cheeks of the Inuzuka clan. Kiba and I had decided to knock down my old home and rebuild a much larger one in its place. My old neighbors who had been an elderly couple died while I lived in Symphonia, and we bought that property, too, to expand outwards instead of getting rid of the large backyard. I took up a job at the ninja academy to teach a class about how to generate chakra into taijutsu since I had been good at that. Of course, I always had my speed if I ever needed it. Once Hope was at least four years old, Ripley, Deena and I sent our children to Symphonia for part of the summers to spend with their grandparents and aunts and uncles. One summer when Kazu was fourteen Hazuki sent him with my children to Symphonia. He came back with many stories and loved how wonderful the town was. Hazuki was always proud that Kazu had his mother's heart not Sasuke's; she never wanted him to find out all the things he did. Kazu even said he wanted to live there when he was older. Hazuki and I used to joke about him marrying one of my nieces, and we really thought it would happen until that following winter.

Some people still believe it was a rumor and that Kazu decided to change his last name on his own behalf. But I knew better, and I knew Hazuki wouldn't lie to me. It happened one night when there was a blizzard warning in Konoha. Hazuki told me it was around midnight when there was a slow knock on her door. She worriedly got out of bed, and went to answer the door. She had no idea who it could be considering it was below freezing and no one was to be outside with a blizzard on its way. She answered the door and there stood a man in a dark cloak before her. She asked who he was many times, but he never spoke a word. The only thing he would say was,

"Where is he?"

Hazuki obviously was frightened that this man wanted to see Kazu, and she took the risk and pulled off his hood. He didn't pull it back up once it was down. It was Sasuke. At first Hazuki was angry for his actions; trying to kill me and leaving her. She hit him, and slapped, and yelled, but he all he did was take her blows as if he knew he deserved it. All the noise woke Kazu who came down the stairs quietly. Kazu was the top of his class in skill, and in smarts, and he knew exactly who it was. Hazuki never liked telling this part because she says it changed her son forever. Kazu became angry with his father for leaving his mother when she needed it. Of course Sasuke hadn't known she was pregnant, but he didn't say anything. When Kazu was done, Sasuke explained he only came to see him and he'd be out of his life forever. Of course Hazuki being Hazuki told him he couldn't just leave now. Sasuke apparently had hugged her, shook Kazu's hand even though his look alike son hadn't wanted to, and left. We haven't seen him since. Afterwards she explained Sasuke's past with Kazu, and he changed his last name to Uchiha to avenge the clan. People thought Hazuki had gone crazy because Kazu never told anyone the story, but he told me once when he stayed over one night when Hazuki was out in the sand village visiting Katsuye. I was his godmother after all. While she was there she met a guy named Jaden who worked for Kazekage Gaara. They dated and what not, and by the time they were married Kazu was already seventeen and one of the top jonins in the village. After much arguing Hazuki agreed to let him lead his own life from that point on, and she moved to the sand village with Jaden. Kazu lived in his own small apartment near the old Uchiha property, and Hazuki asked me to look after him and I kept track of him when I could. Her and Jaden had one son during their marriage, and they came to Konoha in the summers.

Kiba and I enjoy spending as much time together as possible. He is a sensai for the young genin in training, and one of the most honored Jonin in the village. He became good friends with Shikamaru and Tye during the time we all were dating or marrying, and he always enjoys getting a guy's night with them. Same goes for me and my girls. Link will be sixteen soon, and I can't believe how much time has passed since the moment I met Kiba Inuzuka. And from that moment, I loved him, and knew I'd do anything to have him. **And now I do. **I guess you could say that everyone had their happy endings, but I don't consider our lives happy endings. Just because my story is ending doesn't mean the love we all shared ended; our endings are beginnings of new ones that will last forever.


End file.
